The Lighthouse
by Lna Twilight
Summary: Después de perder a su madre en un trágico accidente, Bella es forzada a mudarse a Forks, donde esconde su dolor e ira y comienza a destruirse. Todo eso cambia cuando conoce a Edward. *TRADUCCION* AH ExB
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Otra traducción, otra historia muy buena. Espero que pasen a leerla y también que sigan leyendo "La Cantante"**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer creó una saga maravillosa, no es mía. ****toocute24**** muchas gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

The Lighthouse

Prólogo

Viendo todo lo que ha pasado en su vida el año pasado, Bella no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Después de que perdió a su madre, había sido forzada a mudarse del único hogar que había conocido para vivir con Charlie, su distanciado padre. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Charlie para mostrarle que la quería y que quería que estuviera ahí, Bella se fue alejando cada vez más del mundo.

Después del accidente, Bella comenzó a caer en espiral. Después de todo, ella era la razón por la que Reneé estaba muerta. No podía hacer nada más que castigarse, y eso es lo que hizo.

Hasta este día, ella no podía creer lo infantil que había sido. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Charlie era el jefe de policía y había hablado con ella en varias ocasiones, estaba segura de que estaría en un centro de detención juvenil en Seattle justo ahora. No había querido lastimar a nadie más que a ella misma, pero eso parece ser resultado de sus acciones. Se volvió tan vacía que llegó el punto en que ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Todo eso cambió el día que Él llegó a su vida. Él era el sol brillando fuertemente en medio del huracán. Él era su faro cuando estaba perdida en el mar. Él era su Edward. Una sonrisa jaló las comisuras de sus labios ahora mientras recordaba todo lo que la había llevado a donde estaba ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué piensan? Subiré en unos momentos el capítulo 1 :D... un favor... un review? si? no? Ustedes opinen ;)<strong>

**Estoy editando todos los capítulos, por lo que probablemente aparezcan alertas a más no poder. De ser así, entonces mis más sinceras disculpas por causar emails innecesarios. Aunque sí actualicé TODOS los capítulos y subí uno nuevo. Los edito para decir que:**

**-Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.**

**-Una recomendación en cada capítulo para Ary Tomlinson y su traducción "Everlasting"**


	2. La Tragedia

**N/A: ¡Tal como dije… aquí está! ¡Disfruten! Y perdonen por la tardanza... mi hermano cumplió años :D**

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que dicen muchos… la saga no es mía, y la historia es de ****toocute24****… un aplauso para ella!**** *Claps***

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 1: Tragedia.

Bella Swan ha vivido en Phoenix la mayoría de su vida. Sus padres habían decidido tomar caminos distintos cuando ella sólo tenía un año y había vivido con su madre, Reneé por 16 años desde esa ocasión. Charlie, su padre, se había quedado en Forks, Washington, sin superar nunca la pérdida de su familia. Bella era el tipo de persona a la que no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella. Era única y por eso a veces resaltaba, pero no le molestaba. Era feliz.

Al menos había sido feliz hasta que su vida se puso de cabeza una tarde de Julio. Bella y su mamá habían disfrutado el día juntas, comprando en el centro comercial local. Sólo habían guardado sus cosas cuando el cielo se oscureció de repente y las primeras gotas de lluvia en el verano comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Viviendo ahí por tantos años, Bella y Reneé sabían lo que la tormenta podía traer – fuertes vientos, gruesas capas de polvo impenetrables para ver, y montones de lluvia. Arizona era un bello lugar para vivir, mayoritariamente con un gran clima, pero cuando la temporada llega, todo podía cambiar en un parpadeo.

Reneé siempre había odiado conducir en la lluvia – era una de las muchas razones por las que había dejado Forks – así que le dio las llaves a Bella mientras entraban en el viejo auto azul. El centro comercial estaba sólo a 4 kilómetros de su pequeña casa, pero probó ser un viaje traicionero que cambiaría la vida de Bella.

La tormenta llegó con todo el clima de la temporada, pero era peor en un sentido. Hoy, no sólo había una tremenda cantidad de lluvia cayendo, pero el cielo también comenzó a escupir pequeños pedazos de hielo. El granizo no era desconocido, pero no ocurría muy seguido, especialmente en Julio, así que Bella no estaba preparada. Con los parabrisas moviéndose a toda velocidad, ella estaba conduciendo a casa lentamente sobre las húmedas calles.

La luz del semáforo se había puesto verde, así que presionó el acelerador y condujo hacia la intersección. Fue entonces cuando su mundo se cayó. Una camioneta llegó deslizándose por la intersección y golpeó el auto en el lado del pasajero. Todo parecía un borrón después de eso. Bella recuerda escuchar gritos mientras la bolsa de aire y vidrios rotos se incrustaban en su cara, pero ella no sabía que ere sonido provenía de sus propios labios. Después de eso, todo se puso negro.

…

Charlie Swan estaba terminando un turno de 12 horas en la estación de policía, cuando recibió una llamada urgente del Hospital Samaritano Banner Good en Phoenix. Cuando la secretaria de la oficina Sue Clearwater tocó en su puerta y le dijo sobre la llamada, su corazón cayó al suelo y sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Bella, su hija que no había visto en 16 años. No pasaba un día sin que pensara en Bella, la imagen mental de ella con sus grandes ojos cafés sonriéndole la última vez que la había visto. Había visto imágenes desde entonces, y hablaba con ella por teléfono, pero no la había visto en persona desde que Reneé se la llevó y se fue de si vida hace años.

Sue aclaró su garganta para sacar a Charlie de sus pensamientos. De vuelta en el presente, él le dijo que tomaría la llamada y le pidió que cerrara la puerta al salir.

"Charlie Swan" respondió después de tomar una respiración profunda y tomando el auricular.

"Sr. Swan, mi nombre es Sara Fitzgerald. Trabajo en el Hospital Samaritano Banner Good en Phoenix. Lamento decirle que su hija estuvo en un terrible accidente automovilístico. Está bien, pero su madre no tuvo la misma suerte. Isabella va a necesitar una cara familiar cuando despierte. Lo necesitamos en Phoenix lo más pronto posible."

…

_¿Qué demonios es ese pitido? ¡Maldición! ¡Me duele mi cabeza! ¿Qué rayos pasó?_

Bella abrió sus ojos lentamente en un desconocido cuarto blanco. Mientras miraba alrededor, notó que estaba conectada a un monitor que registraba su ritmo cardiaco y tenía una IV en mi brazo. Alzó su mano libre y suavemente sintió su cabeza, que estaba cubierta en vendas.

Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo de lo que pasó le cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

"¡Mamá! Mamá, dónde estás" gritó. "¡MAMÁAAAAAA!"

La enfermera en el pasillo abrió la puerta después de oír la conmoción y gritó algo sobre necesitar un mililitro de Ativan y que llamaran al doctor. La doctora entró al cuarto lentamente, siendo cuidadosa de no alterar más a la paciente, pero Bella no se calmaba. "¿Dónde demonios está mi madre?" le gritó a la enfermera.

Ignorando su pregunta, la enfermera continuó acercándose mientras buscaba una linterna. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerda, Srita. Swan?" preguntó mientras apuntaba la luz a los ojos de Bella.

"Estaba en el centro comercial con mi mamá. Estábamos entrando al auto cuando esa condenada tormenta comenzó. Mamá odia conducir en la lluvia así que me dio las llaves. Estábamos como a un kilómetro de casa cuando, ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?" Bella comenzó a tener pánico de nuevo justo cuando otra enfermera entraba con una jeringa. Silenciosamente caminó al lado de la cama e inyectó el contenido de la jeringa en la IV.

Bella comenzó a sentir los efectos casi al instante. "¿Qué me dieron? ¿Dónde está… mi… mamá?" comenzó a preguntar cuando comenzó a sentirse muy cansada. Sus ojos pesaban, miró a la primera enfermera y dijo algo más, "Por favor," antes de volverse a dormir.

…

Ella sabía que estaba soñando, pero no podía despertarse. La imagen de lo que pasó antes de que si mundo explotara seguía repitiéndose ante sus ojos. Veía la luz del semáforo cambiando a verde y recordaba haber pisado el acelerador mientras la lluvia y el granizo caían a su alrededor. Miraba a su mamá justo a tiempo para ver los faros de la camioneta antes de que las golpeara. La mirada de horror en la cara de su madre justo antes del impacto fue la imagen prevalente que seguía viendo en su sueño.

Finalmente, una voz semi-familiar de hombre dijo su nombre mientras sentía que alguien apretaba su mano. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos para ver sus propios ojos. Bueno, no eran exactamente sus ojos, pero eran del mismo color café chocolate que ella veía cada día en el espejo.

"Bella, cariño, soy papá" dijo el extraño mientras volvía a apretar su mano manteniendo su agarre. Con su mano libre quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara mientras le sonreía amablemente. "Estoy justo aquí y te prometo que todo va a estar bien."

Confundida, Bella trató de tener una mejor vista de su alrededor. Aún estaba en el hospital pero no tenía idea de qué día era o por qué este hombre estaba aquí. ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? ¿Por qué no la había visto aún? Esas preguntas seguían rondando su mente hasta que finalmente tuvo el valor de hablar. "¿Charlie? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí y dónde está mamá?"

"Bells, necesitas permanecer tranquila. Tú y tu madre estuvieron en un accidente automovilístico y el hospital me llamó y me pidieron que viniera aquí. Me subí en el primer avión y llegué tan pronto como pude. Nena, hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero tu mamá no lo logró" dijo Charlie sombríamente. "Lo siento mucho cariño."

Comenzando a alterarse de nuevo, Bella arremetió contra él. "¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que ella no lo logró? No puede significar… ella no… no, ella no puede… no es posible que se haya ido… Estábamos… ella… no, no es posible… no." Con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, sus palabras se volvieron más difíciles de entender. Ahora estaba sentada, sollozando en el hombro de Charlie mientras él acariciaba su espalda gentilmente, dejando que se desahogara.

"Shh, nena. Está bien. Está bien. Estoy aquí. Desahógate, sólo deja salir todo." Charlie siguió tratando de calmar a su pequeña hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas y se durmió otra vez. Siendo un policía de corazón, Charlie necesitaba respuestas. Mientras Bella dormía, él dejó el cuarto silenciosamente para hablar con quien estuvo primero en la escena.

…

"Muy bien, explícame lo que pasó otra vez" Charlie estaba hablando con el primer oficial en la escena, Embry Call.

"Bueno Jefe Swan, por lo que podemos decir, Isabella y su madre Reneé estaban conduciendo a casa después de ir de compras al centro comercial. Estaban en la Calle 48 y Broadway en una luz roja. Los testigos dicen que cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, Isabella comenzó a acelerar. El clima era uno de los peores que hemos visto en mucho tiempo y no se veía bien. Había un conductor en una camioneta conduciendo hacia el oeste en Broadway. Él dice que soltó su teléfono accidentalmente y bajó la vista sólo por un momento. No tenía idea de que la luz se había vuelto roja. Para cuando alzó la vista, ya era demasiado tarde. Se deslizó y se estrelló en el auto de su ex-esposa. Reneé murió al instante." el Oficial Call siempre odiaba decir lo que encontraba, pero era especialmente difícil hablar con un colega. Puede que el Jefe Swan no trabajara en el Departamento de Policía de Phoenix, pero eso no lo hacía menos familia.

"¿Qué pasó con el conductor de la camioneta?" Charlie lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a Bella, pero había trabajado en demasiados accidentes de tráfico para que no le importara. Sabía que el hombre probablemente tenía su propia familia y por eso tenía que hacer la pregunta.

"Lo llevaron al hospital con heridas leves" Por más que el Oficial Call odiaba hablar sobre un accidente donde un miembro de una familia era herido o muerto, odiaba más hablar sobre la persona responsable. No podía ayudar el sentirse culpable cuando él o ella era capaz de alejarse, cuando una persona inocente perdió la vida. Sabía que era irracional, pero no podía controlar la empatía que sentía.

Charlie aceptó lo que le dijo el joven oficial y decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de Bella. Necesitaba volver con ella antes de que se despertara.

…

"Bella cariño, ¡no es tu culpa! Por favor no pienses eso. Por cómo estaba el clima… la visibilidad era muy poca… no hay manera de que hubieras visto la camioneta. Los testigos dicen que parece haberse materializado de la nada. Cariño, ¡tienes que dejar de culparte!" Charlie estaba más que frustrado. Cuando finalmente Bella estuvo lo suficientemente consciente para escuchar todo lo que sucedió, lo tomó pesadamente. Seguía insistiendo que todo era su culpa. Que si no hubiera estado conduciendo, su mamá seguiría viva. Ningún ruego o explicación de su parte iba a cambiar su opinión y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente, y a pesar de sus esperanzas de que finalmente viera que no tenía culpa alguna, Bella seguía igual de terca. Ha… se rió de sí mismo pensando que debió de haber heredado eso de su madre.

El funeral de Reneé fue esta mañana, y Bella era un completo desastre. Charlie no estaba seguro de que siquiera saliera de la cama para ir. Sólo estuvo en el hospital, pero se negaba a salir de su cuarto desde entonces. Estaba cayendo cada vez más profundo en depresión y eso aterrorizaba a Charlie.

…

Mientras Charlie empacaba las cosas de Bella, no pudo hacer más que recordar su conversación esa mañana…

"Bella, linda, es hora de prepararse para el funeral de tu mamá." Bella estaba recostada en su cama con su cara hundida en su almohada, así que Charlie fue a su lado y acarició su espalda.

"No voy a ir" le espetó como respuesta. "No tiene maldito caso. ¡Se ha ido y todo es mi culpa!" Sus palabras eran cáusticas, pero Charlie podía ver lo mucho que las creía por las lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla.

"Cariño, piensa en tu madre. Si pudiera oírte ahora romperías su corazón. Esta es tu oportunidad de despedirte de ella y encontrar paz. Necesitas ir."

"¿No lo ves? ¡No merezco encontrar la paz de nuevo! ¡Maté a mamá! No volverá a gritarme que me prepare para ir a la escuela. No va a estar ahí para ayudarme a prepararme en mi graduación o en mi boda. ¡Se ha ido Charlie, y nunca va a volver! ¿Cómo encontraré la paz con eso? ¿Por qué demonios lo merecería?"

Habían tenido esta misma conversación varias veces en la semana pasada, pero él nunca podía convencerla y eso estaba rompiendo su corazón. La última cosa que cualquier padre quiere ver es a sus hijos sufrir sin necesidad. Charlie sabía sin duda alguna que el accidente sólo fue eso… un accidente. Si era culpa de alguien, era del conductor de la camioneta que dejó de ver la calle. Él trató de que Bella entendiera eso, pero no la podía convencer y ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Finalmente había cedido y se preparó para el funeral, pero tan pronto como terminó, se fue directo a su cuarto. Charlie se encogió cuando escuchó lo que asumió era el puño de Bella golpear la pared varias veces antes de que comenzara a sollozar otra vez.

Como Reneé nunca se volvió a casar, Bella tenía que volver a Forks a vivir con él. Él sabía que desarraigarla después de tan horrible tragedia iba a ser duro, pero realmente no tenía otra opción, así que se encontró en el presente otra vez, en el cuarto de Bella, empacando sus cosas. Mañana, se irían juntos para regresar a Forks y Bella comenzaría su nueva vida. Si tan solo Charlie supiera lo que le esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Y… ¿qué les pareció? Esta historia puede que tenga momentos de angustia pero, dado el trauma es comprensible, ¿no? El capitulo va para <strong>**Adri****alySkyMoon**** por ser oficialmente la primera admiradora de la historia. ¡Va para ti! :D y una cosa más… Reviews… ¿siii? En serio me alegran el día y me motivan a escribir más rápido (crean o no escribir también es algo pesado) Gracias! :)**


	3. Ira

**N/A: Gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo para los reviews! Me motivan a permanecer todo el día aquí para subir otro capítulo… lol. Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: La Saga es de SM. La historia es de ****toocute24****. La traducción la hice yo. Eso es todo.**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 2: Ira.

_¡Ahora sé por qué mamá dejó este maldito lugar! Es tan triste y depresivo, ¿y qué pasa con la eterna lluvia? ¡Ya es suficiente!_

Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras Charlie conducía desde Port Ángeles a Forks, su nuevo hogar. Había tratado de decirle a Charlie que simplemente la dejara en Phoenix, pero no la escuchó. ¿Cuál era el punto en discutir? Su vida como la conocía había terminado. Su madre estaba muerta y era su culpa – no importa lo que todos dijeran. Ella sabía mejor. Sabía que debía de haber visto la severidad de la tormenta y debió de haber insistido en regresar al centro comercial a esperar que pasara, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso tomó las llaves de Reneé y se puso detrás del volante pensando que ya estaban cerca de casa. ¿Qué podía pasar, verdad?

Ahora Bella estaba en Washington, lejos del único hogar que había conocido. Hablando de depresión. Forks era todo lo opuesto de Phoenix. En Phoenix el sol siempre brillaba y en el verano, el clima podía estar a 40 grados en un día fresco. Uno podía absorber vitamina D literalmente. Seguro, habían tormentas como la que hubo el día del accidente, pero eran pocas y no eran seguidas. Aquí en Forks, no pensaba que hubiera nada de sol. Era como si el sol hubiera empacado y se hubiera ido al sur – sólo que no era una estancia temporal. En vez del hermoso sol y el sofocante calor al que estaba acostumbrada, tenía densas nubes grises y constante lluvia.

_Genial… Mi infierno personal. ¿Qué más podía pedir?_ pensó mordazmente. _Bueno al menos tengo el cruel castigo que merezco por haber matado a mamá._

Bella continuó con esos pensamientos mientras Charlie manejaba. Él no consciente del hecho de que ella ya estaba contemplando formas de irse de ahí. No podía ser difícil, ¿o sí?

…

En Phoenix después del funeral, Charlie le había explicado a Bella que iba a ir con él de regreso a Forks. Había esperado que le gritara como lo había hecho ya varis veces en la semana pasada, pero ella sólo agachó su cabeza y escuchó… Al menos pensó que lo estaba escuchando. Sabía que ella iba a necesitar más ayuda de la que él podía ofrecer cuando llegaran a Forks, así que mientras Bella estaba durmiendo, decidió llamar a Esme y explicar la situación. Bella probablemente lo odiaría por obligarla a ver a un psiquiatra, pero Esme Cullen era alguien tan amable y cariñosa, por lo que sabía que no tenía opción. Si había alguien que pudiera hablar con Bella, esa sería Esme.

Esme era la esposa de su amigo de toda la vida, Carlisle Cullen. Él y Esme eran pareja en la preparatoria y habían estado juntos por 20 años ahora. En vez de irse alejando, como muchas parejas hacen, su relación sólo parecía hacerse más fuerte. Charlie podía ver el amor que tenían el uno por el otro y su familia así que asumió que ella mostraba el mismo amor y comprensión a sus pacientes. Esme fácilmente aceptó tener a Bella como una paciente así que Charlie hizo una cita para la tarde del día siguiente. Con eso hecho, se hizo una cama improvisada en el sofá y trató de dormir un poco.

La mañana siguiente Charlie terminó de preparar las cosas para su viaje, subió todo al auto rentado y entonces volvió a entrar para decirle a Bella que era tiempo de irse. Lo que vio al entrar a la cocina hizo que sus pasos se detuvieran y que su corazón se rompiera en un millón de pedazos. Bella estaba sentada en el piso con sus rodillas dobladas en su pecho y se estaba sujetando tan fuerte con sus brazos que era casi imposible que pudiera respirar. Lo que hizo todo peor fue que obviamente Bella estaba llorando… demasiado. Sin saber qué hacer, Charlie se sentó a su lado y la abrazó dejando que llorara en su hombro mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien y que él nunca la iba a dejar.

Una vez que Bella se quedó sin lágrimas de nuevo, Charlie la ayudó a entrar al auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. El vuelo a Seattle pasó tranquilamente, especialmente cuando Bella se durmió con su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie. Siendo una larga noche, Charlie apoyó su cabeza encima de la de Bella y se puso a dormir. Cuando llevaron al aeropuerto de Seattle, rápidamente tomaron sus maletas y fueron a abordar su conexión a Port Ángeles, donde la patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada esperando por ellos.

…

Bella y Charlie estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras él conducía la patrulla en el pequeño pueblo. Cuando se estacionó en la calle de su pequeña casa amarilla de dos pisos, aclaró su garganta notablemente.

Atrayendo la atención de Bella, dijo. "Cariño, por qué no subes y tomas una ducha. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y te ayudará a relajarte. El baño está subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda. Todo lo que necesites debe de estar ahí." Ella comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada cuando él aclaró su garganta otra vez, inseguro de cómo mencionar el tema.

Bella lo vio y notó que estaba jugando con el cierre de su chamarra. "¿Qué estás pensando, Charlie?" preguntó con un pesado suspiro. Puede que no lo haya visto en 16 años, pero conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que todos los padres tenían cuando estaban inseguros de cómo decirles algo a sus hijos.

"Bueno, um… sé que ha sido realmente difícil para ti esta semana y quiero ayudarte tanto como pueda. Probablemente me odiarás por esto, pero te hice una cita a las 7 de la noche para ver a la Dra. Esme Cullen. Ella es una psiquiatra y está dispuesta a ayudarte a hablar sobre lo que pasó. Además, es una buena mujer y creo que realmente te agradará." Charlie terminó su oración con prisa y sin tomar un respiro, entonces esperó tranquilamente la explosión.

"¿QUE?" Justo a tiempo. "¿Me vas a llevar a ver a un loquero? ¿Por qué piensas que necesito ver a una psiquiatra? Mamá murió, Charlie. ¡Murió y fue mi culpa! No puedo traerla de vuelta. ¡Tú no puedes traerla de vuelta y tampoco puede hacerlo una maldita psiquiatra!"

Charlie tomó tres respiraciones para calmarse antes de contestarse. "Cariño, lo que pasó con tu mamá fue un terrible accidente. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces: ¡no fue tu culpa! Sé que vas a seguir culpándote y eso no está bien. No deberías de tener ese peso en tus hombros. Sólo tienes 17 años, Bella y pienso que la Dra. Cullen puede ayudarte a ver lo que realmente pasó esa noche. Ella te puede ayudar a ver que tú no tienes la culpa y cuando la haga, finalmente puedes seguir adelante con…"

"¿Seguir adelante? ¡SEGUIR ADELANTE!" Bella estaba gritando a este punto. "¿Quieres que siga adelante cuando mi madre está muerta? ¿Y de todos modos qué se supone que voy a hacer en este infierno, Charlie? ¡Vives en medio de la nada! Apuesto a que ni siquiera hay un centro comercial en esta bendita ciudad, ¿o sí?" Charlie negó con la cabeza tímidamente antes de que Bella continuara hablando. "¿Por qué estoy aquí, Charlie? No te he visto en 16 años ¿y de repente estas de vuelta en mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡No funciona así!"

Bella se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como las dijo porque Charlie se veía como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Sabía las circunstancias detrás del por qué Reneé dejó Forks. Charlie le había rogado que no se fuera e incluso peleó por la custodia de Bella por casi un año, pero no lo consiguió. Reneé consiguió la custodia completa y se fue a Arizona, sin mirar atrás.

"Bella, sé que probablemente me odias por no haber estado en tu vida y no puedo decir cómo lo siento, pero no tenía otra opción. De haber podido, tú nunca hubieras dejado Forks con tu madre. Siempre te he querido y no ha habido un día en que no piense en ti. Eres mi hija y sólo quiero lo que es mejor para ti. ¿Podrías por favor subir, bañarte y prepararte para ver a la Dra. Cullen? Esto es algo que no está abierto a discusiones." Con eso, Charlie se giró y salió de la casa para recoger el resto de las cosas de Bella.

…

"¿Isabella Swan?" Una mujer un poco más alta que Bella salió de la oficina de la psiquiatra y llamó su nombre. Era una mujer bonita, pero algo simple. Lo que impresionó a Bella fue el rostro de la mujer. Nunca en su vida había visto una cara más amable. La cara de la mujer parecía tener pequeños rasgos como un ratón. Tenía grandes ojos cafés, una nariz respingada, mejillas regordetas, y la sonrisa más genuina que Bella hubiera visto. A pesar de la discusión con Charlie sobre no querer hablar con una extraña sobre sus problemas, Bella perdió todas sus inhibiciones y le agradó la mujer al instante.

Siguió a la doctora a su oficina y tomó asiento en el sillón café que le indicó. Tomando una rápida revisión de su alrededor, Bella se rió para sí misma. Seguro, la mujer se veía amable, pero su oficina era exactamente igual a la que cualquier psiquiatra tendría según lo que Bella pensaba; pintura genérica en las paredes, un sillón de cuero café, una enorme silla que combinaba, y un escritorio con una lámpara, un reloj, y un pequeño grupo de fotos familiares.

_Huh. Si no fuera por el hecho de que está en la foto, hubiera pensado que la foto venía con el marco. Hablando de la familia perfecta._ Bella estaba mirando a la foto de lo que suponía ser la familia de la Dra. Cullen en su escritorio. Eran un hermoso grupo de personas, pero no todos se veían relacionados. La Dra. Cullen estaba parada al lado de un hombre alto, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de ella, así que Bella asumió que era el Sr. Cullen. Al lado de ellos, estaba una hermosa chica rubia que parecía tener uno o dos años más que Bella. Esta chica estaba viendo a los ojos del enorme hombre junto a ella con una radiante sonrisa. El hombre alto, con su cabello negro y ojos oscuros le devolvía la mirada, con su rostro iluminado y una sonrisa con adorables hoyuelos. ¿Estaban casados? Definitivamente se veían como una pareja. Ahora que Bella veía más cuidadosamente, notó que todas las personas en la foto tenían una pareja. Todos menos uno. La última pareja parecía ser polos opuestos. El chico era extremadamente alto con cabello rubio y ojos dorados. Él estaba inclinado hacia la chica con la que estaba. Ella ni siquiera llegaba a sus hombros, pero tenía un hermoso cabello puntiagudo color café oscuro y ojos muy cafés. Se veían el uno al otro con tanta adoración que Bella casi sintió que estaba interrumpiendo en el momento por ver la foto.

Aún, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla. Había una persona más en la foto y era deslumbrante. Bella sintió que dejó de respirar mientras veía a esa divina criatura. Era alto y delgado, pero definitivamente bien ejercitado, eso era obvio por la forma en que su camisa abrazaba su cuerpo. Tenía cabello que no era rubio, pero tampoco café ni rojo. Era el color más extraño que Bella había visto, especialmente en un chico, pero lo que le impactó mas fueron sus ojos. Este hombre tenía los ojos más hermosos que Bella hubiera visto en un hombre o mujer. Eran del color de las más puras esmeraldas y parecía que podía ver directo a su alma.

Bella estuvo confundida por un momento. No podía entender por qué todos en la fotografía tenían pareja pero por alguna razón, él se veía solitario. Seguramente su novia no estaba ahí ese día. No había forma en que esta bellísima criatura no tuviera novia, ¿verdad? Antes de que Bella pudiera pensar más sobre eso, la doctora aclaró su garganta.

Bella la miró algo avergonzada, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba la doctora tratando de llamar su atención. Estaba sorprendida de ver la más amable y comprensible sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer sentada en frente de ella.

"Es un gusto conocerte Isabella. Mi nombre es Esme Cullen. He conocido a Charlie desde hace mucho tiempo y he escuchado mucho sobre ti. ¡Bienvenida a Forks!"

"Bella" fue todo lo que Bella dijo. Cuando la doctora la miró confundida, ella frunció el ceño y dijo, "Mi nombre es Bella. No me han llamado Isabella desde que tenía 2 años." Bella no podía entender el hecho de que la mujer parecía saber exactamente quién era, pero aparentemente era amiga de Charlie así que eso explicaba mucho. "¿Esta es su familia, Dra. Cullen? Son muy guapos." Por alguna razón, Bella no podía alejar sus ojos de la fotografía por mucho tiempo.

La doctora le sonrió sinceramente. "Por favor llámame Esme. Quiero que seamos amigas Bella, y Dra. Cullen suena demasiado formal. Sí, esa es mi familia. Somos algo poco ortodoxos porque mi esposo y yo adoptamos a nuestros hijos, pero somos tan cercanos como cualquier familia biológica que hayas conocido. Aunque podría hablar sobre ellos todo el día, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi familia; estamos aquí para hablar sobre ti. ¿Estás lista para comenzar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yyy… ¿qué les pareció? Aquí dejo algunas definiciones (palabras que yo no conocía así que las dejo en caso de que ustedes tampoco) :D<strong>  
><strong>Ortodoxo: Lo que se considera correcto… es algo así como dice Esme 'son poco ortodoxos' porque la gente (incomprensible… lol) piensa que no es común el adoptar hijos adolecentes… espero haberlo aclarado :D<strong>

**Revieeeewwwws :3 sii?**


	4. Abriéndose

**N/A: Muchas gracias por las opiniones :D Ya me gasté mi creatividad en un regalo así que sólo diré… ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Steph es dueña de una saga. ****toocute24**** es dueña de una historia muy interesante y yo soy dueña de las fuentes en mi computadora (de hecho escribo este capítulo en mi computadora con la letra de Walt Disney, muy triste que tiene que cambiar a la hora de leerse en la pagina) :D**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 3: Abriéndose.

Esme escuchó la historia por Charlie sobre lo que le pasó a Bella, pero quería oírlo de primera mano desde la fuente. Ella sabía que preguntar cosas sobre el accidente sería difícil y podría molestar a Bella, pero no había otra manera. La única forma de superar algo era enfrentarlo y avanzar. Pensó que podría ser más fácil para Bella si primero hablaban de su familia, amigos y su vida en Arizona.

"Bella, Charlie me dice que te acabas de mudar de Arizona. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste ahí?"

"Mi mamá se mudó ahí cuando tenía un año, así que prácticamente toda mi vida. Es el único hogar que he conocido." Bella no era ruda, pero parecía estar sorprendida por la pregunta. Tal vez pensó que Esme iba a comenzar directamente con la situación.

Esme sonrió, satisfecha de que al menos obtuvo un tipo de repuesta antes de continuar con sus preguntas. "¿Es verdad que puede alcanzar los 40 grados cada día en el verano? ¡No puedo imaginar vivir en un lugar así!"

De nuevo, esta pregunta desconcertó a Bella y estaba comenzando a gustar ir a terapia. Si iba a ser así de fácil, dejaría de quejarse. Esto se sentía como hablar con un amigo. "Sí, se puede poner muy caliente pero es un tipo diferente de calor al de aquí. Es un calor seco, así que nunca se sentía tan caliente como era. Ya odio aquí. Esta tarde salí de bañarme y traté como cinco veces para secarme. Por alguna razón, sólo pareció que lo hice y tratar de ponerte estos pantalones mientras estás húmeda es una completa molestia. Oh, perdona, no quería sonar ruda." Esme sonrió e hizo un pequeño movimiento con su muñeca, señalando que estaba bien que Bella continuara.

"Sí, así que permanece entre 40 y 44 grados entre el final de Mayo y el inicio de Septiembre. Está tan caliente en el día que incluso cuando el sol se oculta aún se siente el calor. Las temperaturas más bajas son entre 20 y 30 grados. Eso está bien porque puedes ir a nadar a una piscina común en Marzo y Abril. Sé que no dirías eso por mi simple complexión, pero acostumbraba estar en la piscina todos los días por tres o cuatro horas; al menos durante el verano."

Esme se movió en su silla, y Bella captó el movimiento. Ahora se estaba inclinando hacia el frente, con un codo en su rodilla y su mejilla descansando en la palma de su mano. Se veía verdaderamente interesada en escuchar lo que Bella tenía que decir y eso ayudó a Bella a avanzar un paso más para hablar abiertamente.

"Vaya, ¿cada día por horas? No pudiste haber estado sola todo el tiempo. ¿Salías con amigos?" Esme continuó llevando la conversación hacia el tema que iba a discutir.

"Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola. Es algo vergonzoso admitirlo, pero nunca he sido muy social. No encajo en ningún cliché. Era mi propia persona y estaba perfectamente contenta con eso. Era inteligente y estaba en clases avanzadas, pero no estaba emocionada por entrara la preparatoria, así que no encajaba con los genios. Me gustaban los deportes pero sólo los disfrutaba cuando jugaba por diversión, no por competencia, así que no encajaba con los atletas. Nunca fui ruda o gótica así que esos grupos no estaban; y me aterra pensar en mí en una pequeña falda de porrista así que estar ahí estaba definitivamente descartado. Mi única amiga real en los últimos 16 años ha sido mi madre… er… era mi madre" A este punto, las lágrimas que había tratado de esconder, estaban escapando lentamente de sus párpados cerrados. Esme sabía que esto sería difícil de hablar para Bella pero continuó la presión.

"¿Puedes hablarme sobre ella, Bella? Parece que era una persona asombrosa. Tiene que haberlo sido para criar a una lista y hermosa joven mujer como tú."

"Realmente no sé qué decir. Sí, mamá era asombrosa. Siempre era tan carismática y sobresaliente con todos y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. No importaba si estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida, estaría condenada y se lo hubiera dejado mostrar a alguien. No sólo era mi madre sino también mi mejor amiga. Sé que los niños probablemente dicen eso todo el tiempo pero para mí, era verdad."

Ahora, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Incluso Esme se había acercado para quitar una lágrima o dos. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón, sentía un parentesco con esta jovencita que no había sentido antes.

"Bella, ¿puedes hablarme sobre el día del accidente?" viendo que Bella comenzó a agitarse, añadió rápidamente. "Tómate tu tiempo cariño. Está bien."

Bella se recargó en el sillón y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Sabía que esta era la razón por la que Charlie quería que hablara con Esme, pero aún era la cosa más difícil que hubiera hecho. No quería recordarlo, pero era algo que nunca sería capaz de olvidar, incluso aunque viviera por un millón de años.

"Estábamos en el Arizona Mills. Es un centro comercial a unos kilómetros de nuestra casa. Habíamos paseado por ahí, entrando y saliendo de tiendas, comprando cosas aquí y allá. Decidimos terminar a las 3 de la tarde y salimos hacia el auto. Fue entonces cuando notamos que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Mamá odia conducir en cualquier tipo de clima que no sea el sol, así que me dio las llaves." Bella estaba llorando más, pero Esme sabía que tenía que seguir hablando. Podía ver cómo la destrozaba esto y no quería nada más que ayudarla a minimizar su dolor.

"Debí de haber sugerido lo que estaba pensando. Si hubiera insistido en que regresáramos y esperáramos a que terminara la tormenta, aún estaría aquí. Vi el cielo oscuro y sabía que estaba peor que antes. Lo vi y no dije nada; ignoré la sensación en mi estómago y me puse detrás del volante." Esme alcanzó la caja de pañuelos en su escritorio y se los pasó silenciosamente a Bella, dándole unos momentos para juntar sus pensamientos. Mientras Bella tomaba un pañuelo, respiró otra vez y continuó.

"Al principio la tormenta no era muy fuerte. Claro que la lluvia estaba cayendo en montones y el viento era lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar a volar a un animalito, pero no era nada que no hubiera manejado antes cuando conducía. Estábamos a menos de dos kilómetros de casa cuando el cielo se abrió y comenzó a tirar pedacitos de hielo junto con la lluvia. ¡Es mitad del maldito Julio y está granizando, por amor de Dios! ¡En serio granizando! No podía ver más allá de 10 metros y estaba silenciosamente agradecida de que estuviéramos tan cerca de casa." Bella soltó el pañuelo húmedo y acercó sus rodillas a su pecho, sujetándolas con fuerza, El corazón de Bella se había roto cuando Charlie le dio las noticias sobre su madre y se encontraba en esta posición más a menudo que encontrarse tratando de aceptar los hechos. Mientras más fuerte se apretaba, lloraba más y lo peor era que su corazón le dolía por su madre.

"Está bien Bella. Sé que duele hablar sobre eso, pero necesito que lo intentes." Esme se levantó de su silla para sentarse junto a Bella, poniendo gentilmente su brazo alrededor del hombro de Bella.

"Estábamos en un semáforo en rojo en la Calle 48 y Broadway. Sólo faltaba como medio kilómetro para llegar a casa y suspiré en alivio de que pudiéramos salir pronto de esta horrible tormenta." Detrás de sus ojos cerrados, Bella veía la escena desarrollarse otra vez, justo como lo había visto en sueños cada noche desde el accidente. Su madre estaba completamente tranquila mientras se reían de una retorcida broma que había compartido. Bella no podía recordar el maldito chiste ahora, pero todo se veía terriblemente trivial ahora. Reviviendo eso era demasiado real y Bella sintió que temblaba sin control.

"El semáforo cambió a verde y comencé a acelerar lentamente, con cuidado de mantener el control del auto en ese clima. Recuerdo que estaba a mitad de la intersección cuando miré rápidamente a mi mamá, sólo que no la pude ver al principio. Todo lo que vi fueron un par de luces blancas viniendo directamente hacia nosotras. No sé si era la expresión en mi cara o si las luces se reflejaron, pero cuando finalmente enfoqué la cara de mi mamá, estaba retorcida e una expresión de extremo horror, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar y no pudiera hacer nada sobre eso." Moviéndose adelante y hacia atrás, aún sujetando fuertemente sus rodillas Bella dejó de hablar completamente.

Esme se sentó en silencio a su lado sabiendo que Bella tenía que terminar la historia a su propio paso. Miró sobre su hombro, sorprendida de ver que había pasado una hora y media. Cuando Charlie la llamó ayer, entendió que esta primera sesión iba a ser importante para permitir que Bella sanara y por eso no debía de ser apresurada, por eso Esme la puso como última cita del día.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Bella se hubiera recuperado un poco y comenzara a hablar otra vez. Esta vez, Esme detectó ira mezclada con todo el dolor y confusión.

"¡Lo que me molesta más es que debí de haber sido yo! La única vez que mamá me dejaba manejar era cuando el clima era malo. Debí de haber estado en el asiento del pasajero, donde siempre me sentaba. Si sólo mamá hubiera conducido… si hubiera escuchado a esa sensación en la boca de mi estómago y hubiera sugerido que esperáramos a que pasara la tormenta en lugar de tratar de pasarla… Mamá aún estaría aquí. No merecía lo que le pasó. No debería de estar muerta justo ahora, yo sí y lo sé. Me enferma el siquiera pensar sobre eso."

Sí, la ira era definitivamente la emoción prevalente ahora y eso no era bueno. En una tragedia como esta siempre había tristeza y remordimiento. Eso se podía ayudar con las palabras correctas. Culpa, por el otro lado era mucho más difícil. Sabiendo que Bella se culpaba por todo era muy duro para Esme. Odiaba ver a la gente sufrir, especialmente cuando podía ver lo especiales que eran, como Bella. No sabía qué tenía esta chica que movía cosas en su corazón, pero sabía que la iba a ayudar a salir de esto, sin importar cuánto tardara. No iba a ser fácil, de eso estaba segura, pero no se podía quitar la sensación de que ayudar a Bella Swan sería un evento que le cambiaría la vida.

…

Después de dos horas con Esme, Bella estaba empezando a sentirse algo mejor. Había logrado abrirse a la amable doctora y le dijo las cosas que sentía y pensaba. También le dijo sobre las pesadillas que estaban apareciendo en sus sueños desde el accidente… la cara de su madre parecía estar incrustada en su cerebro… esa mirada de puro terror.

Esme había explicado que no quería prescribirle a Bella una medicina para dormir porque aún era menor de edad, pero sugirió que tomara Benadryl treinta minutos antes de irse a dormir. Sentía que debía intentar eso antes de usar medicinas más fuertes. Su próxima cita para ver a Esme era en dos días y ella debía reportar la situación de sus pesadillas, para saber si habían desaparecido o no.

Mientras Bella pensaba en las últimas palabras de Esme sobre no ser culpable de la muerte de su madre, notó que había comenzado a dejar algo de la culpa que tenía. Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar otra vez. Si dejaba de tener culpa, si aceptaba el hecho de que el accidente no fue su culpa, ¿no sería eso comenzar a olvidar a su madre? Decidió ahí y entonces que no haría eso, no importaba lo que Esme dijera. El accidente era su culpa, incluso si no lo había hecho a propósito. Se hizo un juramento a sí misma, a su difunta madre y a cualquier cruel dios que estuviera en el cielo, que nunca olvidaría su culpa y por eso nunca olvidaría a su madre. Mientras caminaba a donde Charlie la esperaba en su patrulla, comenzó a hacer un plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien… aquí estoy, 8:10 de la noche así que sigue siendo 30 de Diciembre... En caso de no actualizar mañana ¡Feliz año nuevo! :D … mis problemas para dormir me impidieron dormir temprano ayer, por consiguiente me levante extremadamente tarde hoy… u.u ¿algun consejo para poder dormir bien?<strong>

**Como sea… ¿Qué les pareció? La primera sesión, dan un paso adeltante y dos hacia atrás . lol… ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¿Reviews? Sí, por favorrrrr ;)**


	5. El Plan de Juego

**N/A: Perdon por la ausencia! Inicié clases y estuve muy ocupada, actualizaré en cuanto me sea posible :) Gracias por la comprensión. Este capitulo va para martuu341 y a Juls Cullen por sus reviews ;D**

**¡Disfruten!**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 4: El Plan de Juego

Bella salió de la oficina de Esme Cullen sumida en sus pensamientos. Sí, entendía por qué la gente seguía diciéndole que el accidente no fue su culpa. Podía ver su punto y sabía que sólo querían ayudarla, pero sentía que querían dejarla libre de pesar por la muerte de su madre. No había forma de que permitiera eso.

Sabía que en términos técnicos, ella no tenía la culpa del accidente. Charlie le había explicado que el conductor de la camioneta había tirado su celular y se había agachado por un momento. Nunca vio que la luz estaba en rojo antes de estrellarse contra ellas. Recibió el citatorio de la policía por tener la culpa del accidente y él aceptó toda la responsabilidad, pero eso no hacía que Bella dejara de ser responsable, el menos en su punto de vista.

Toda la noche siguió pensando en las decisiones que hizo, que pudieron haber cambiado el destino de ese día. La primera y más importante fue cuando tomó las llaves de su mamá. Parecía una acción tan inocente en el momento, pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho más que otra cosa. Si no hubiera tomado las llaves, Reneé hubiera insistido en que regresaran al centro comercial a esperar. Ella odiaba conducir en cualquier clima que no fuera soleado. Ni siquiera conducía si las calles estaban húmedas por alguna lluvia la noche anterior. Si Bella no hubiera tomado las llaves, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. No hubieran estado en el auto en ese momento, ni en la intersección donde la camioneta se pasó la luz roja.

La siguiente decisión que recordaba fue en la tienda de comida. Había ansiado comer comida china e insistió en esperar en la fila más larga en el centro comercial sólo para satisfacer ese deseo. Reneé hubiera estado satisfecha comprando en McDonald's o en Subway y volviendo a comprar, pero no… Bella necesitaba su pollo agridulce. Si hubiera dicho que una hamburguesa o un sándwich estaba bien entonces no se hubieran tardado tanto en comer. Por consiguiente, hubieran salido de la tienda 20 minutos antes y de nuevo, evitado el accidente completamente.

La cosa más grande de la que se arrepentía, pasó cuando se despertó. El día era absolutamente hermoso; estaba soleado y el cielo estaba completamente azul. Decidió que quería ir al centro comercial a comprar un nuevo traje de baño para ir a la alberca en la tarde. Cuando sugirió la idea con su mamá, Reneé estaba muy emocionada e insistió en ir con ella. Ella nunca desaprovechaba un viaje al centro comercial. Quizás si Bella no hubiera querido ir al centro comercial en primer lugar, se hubieran quedado en casa ese día y hubieran visto películas o algo así. Si simplemente se hubieran quedado en casa…

Habían muchos detalles pequeños que hubieran hecho una gran diferencia en ese día; todos esos escenarios de 'si hubiera…'. Cada cosa que hizo, cada segundo la llevó al lugar del accidente. Sí, entendía que ella no tenía directamente la culpa por el accidente de tráfico, pero no podía evitar el sentir que pudo haberlo prevenido de haber hecho algo diferente ese día. Si incluso una de sus decisiones hubiera sido diferente, Reneé seguiría aquí. Aún seguiría viva y Bella no estaría castigándose por la situación.

Su elección estaba tomada. Sabía que no podía evitar el hecho de que sus decisiones causaron le muerte de Reneé. Si lo hacía, estaría deshonrando su memoria. Reneé ya no podía disfrutar su vida. Ya no podía vivir como la persona libre y divertida que siempre fue. Ya no podía compartir su hermosa sonrisa con el mundo. Todo esto recaía en Bella, permitiéndole decidir que si su madre ya no podía volver a ser feliz, entonces ella tampoco merecía ser feliz.

…

Charlie pensó que enviar a Bella a ver a Esme Cullen sería una buena idea. Sabía que Esme sería capaz de lograr que ella se abriera y hablara sobre lo que pasó; era buena con su trabajo, sin importar quién fuera el paciente. Mirando a Bella ahora mientras salía de la patrulla, comenzó a pensar en su decisión. Algo en sus ojos mostraba que estaba pensando profundamente y eso lo asustaba.

Nunca le diría esto, pero Bella se veía demacrada. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando. Su maquillaje estaba corrido en su cara, siguiendo el camino que seguramente sus lágrimas habían tomado. Si nariz estaba roja y brillante, y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Aún así, todo lo que veía era la mirada contemplativa en sus ojos. Ella estaba planeando algo, eso era obvio; la única pregunta era qué.

Sabía que había sido un largo día para ambos con todo el viaje. Demonios, había sido una larga semana; el accidente, el hospital, el funeral y la mudanza, todo había logrado cansarlos. Lo mejor ahora, decidió, era llevar a Bella a casa, asegurarse de que se acomodara en su nueva habitación, y entonces tener ese descanso que tanto necesitaba.

Había tomado una semana de descanso en el trabajo para ir a Phoenix. Aún no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le llevaría hacer todos los arreglos, así que también tomó libre el siguiente fin de semana. Sería bueno no tener que dejar a Bella mañana o el Domingo sola en la casa. Eso definitivamente no sería una buena forma de ayudarla a superar su culpa impuesta. _Gracias Esme_, pensó mientras entraba en su calle. Si no fuera por su aviso, probablemente se hubiera ido a pescar o a hacer algo para salir de la atmósfera depresiva que rodeaba a su hija desde la semana pasada, y con la mirada en sus ojos justo ahora, tenía el presentimiento de que eso definitivamente no hubiera ayudado en nada.

…

Bella se puso mecánicamente una vieja camiseta y unos pantalones para dormir. Se fue al baño, cepilló sus dientes, y entonces pasó un cepillo por su cabello. Sabía que ya no quería volver a sentirse feliz; eso significaría que estaba olvidando lo que le hizo a Reneé. El plan en el que había estado trabajando en el camino a casa, envolvía maneras de asegurarse de mantenerse miserable – simplemente no sabía dónde empezar o qué hacer.

Mirándose al espejo, tuvo su primera idea. Bella tenía un hermoso cabello color café con reflejos rojos que sólo podías ver en el sol. Era largo, caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su mamá solía pasar al menos 30 minutos cada noche cepillándolo antes de que Bella se fuera a dormir. Decía que le traería buenos sueños.

Bella bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, ya que no estaba segura de dónde estaba Charlie o si aún estaba despierto. _Tiene que tener un par de tijeras en algún lugar de este maldito sitio_ pensó para sí misma mientras buscaba entre los cajones de la cocina. No quería pedírselas a su padre por miedo de que pudiera ver su plan antes de que pudiera llevarlo a cabo.

Finalmente, recordó haber visto un pequeño escritorio cerca de la puerta del garaje y pensó que probablemente encontraría ahí lo que necesitaba. Se escabulló al pasillo y abrió lentamente el único cajón del escritorio. ¡B-I-N-G-O! Había un par de tijeras azules que parecían estar lo suficientemente afiladas. Las agarró rápidamente, deslizándolas en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y jalando su camiseta sobre ellas para mantenerlas cubiertas.

Volvió a subir y estaba a punto de hacer lo que hiciera falta para entrar al baño cuando escuchó un ruido parecido a una pequeña sierra. A la derecha de las escaleras, había una puerta que estaba abierta unos 15 centímetros. Caminó de puntillas hacia ella y se asomó para ver a Charlie recostado en su cama, sobre su estómago mientras roncaba.

Pareció que su corazón se rompió en aún más piezas, con un temblor en sus pulmones. Sintió que su respiración se detuvo y su estomagó se retorció. Mientras lo miraba, su resolución comenzó a flaquear. El plan era asegurarse de que no pudiera ser feliz otra vez, pero no había realizado que sus acciones también lastimarían a Charlie. Incluso aunque no lo conociera bien, sentía una unión con él que había extrañado toda su vida. ¿Era esa unión, ese parentesco, algo que pudiera dejar tan fácilmente?

Lo pensó por otro minuto y entonces decidió. Sí, podía dejarla y arriesgar la relación. Después de todo, Charlie había estado ausente en su vida por 16 años. Dijo que no pudo evitar que Reneé se fuera, y puede que eso fuera verdad, ¿pero qué evitaba que fuera a ver a Bella todos estos años? ¿Cuántos cumpleaños y navidades se perdió? ¿Cuándos recitales u obras de la escuela? Bien, esa última era estrecha y lo sabía – ella dejó el ballet cuando tenía 9 años y odiaba el drama – pero aún así. No parecía que quisiera hacer un esfuerzo así que ella tampoco tenía que hacerlo.

Habiendo tomado su decisión, se alejó del cuarto de Charlie y volvió al baño, cerrando y asegurando la puerta detrás de ella. Tomó su cabello en su mano izquierda, las tijeras en su derecha, y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Después de respirar profundamente, se cortó la gran mayoría de su cabello en un solo corte. Fueron aproximadamente 30 centímetros, pero no le importaba. Ya no podía recordar la alegría de tener a Reneé cepillándolo a la hora de dormir o la sonrisa que había en sus labios con cada pase del cepillo. No quería recordar; no quería sonreír otra vez. Esto era cómo iba a recordar a Reneé – a través del dolor en su corazón. Sólo era justo.

No le importaba si las puntas estaban iguales así que ni siquiera lo intentó. El punto era que se viera como mierda de cualquier manera. Sabía que sólo tardaría unos meses en crecer de nuevo, pero al menos no estaba por ahora. Cuando terminó, removió la evidencia de su improvisado corte y entonces volvió a bajar, guardó las tijeras y se fue a la cama. Había puesto en marcha la primer parte de su plan con éxito. Después serían sus pesadillas, y en lugar de no querer dormir por saber que las iba a tener, abrazó su almohada fuertemente y dejó que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. Sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que el sueño la llamara.

…

Charlie se despertó el Sábado en la mañana sintiéndose más fresco de lo que había estado en toda la semana. Cuando giró en su cama, vio que eran las siete de la mañana y decidió levantarse y preparar el desayuno. Mientras salía de su cuarto, notó que la puerta de la habitación de Bella seguía cerrada. Puede que siguiera dormida o no, no lo sabía, pero no lo iba a averiguar en ese momento.

Fue a la cocina, tomó dos sartenes de la alacena, entonces fue al refrigerador. De ahí, sacó una caja de huevos y un paquete de tocino. En su camino de vuelta a la estufa, tomó una papa y el rallador. Cuando volvió a la estufa, encendió el quemador de enfrente y comenzó a freír unas tiras de tocino. Mientras cocinaba el tocino, ralló las papas para hacer croquetas de papa. Cuando el tocino terminó de cocinarse, Charlie usó la grasa para cocinar las croquetas. No sabía por qué, pero siempre hacía que supiera mucho mejor.

Cuando las croquetas casi estaban listas, Charlie batió unos seis huevos, añadió algo de leche, un poco de sal, puso algo de aceite en el segundo sartén, entonces encendió el quemador, poniendo una llama baja para cocinar los huevos. Satisfecho, desatendió los huevos por un minuto, sacó dos rebanadas de pan y las puso en el tostador. Normalmente, él cocinaría sólo para él. Pero hoy hizo lo suficiente para Bella también.

Cuando terminó de hacer todo, lo puso en dos platos, puso los platos en la mesa de su cocina con el jugo de naranja y se alejó un poco. Sonriendo para sí mismo, subió las escaleras para tocar en la puerta de Bella.

…

Bella había estado despierta desde hace unas horas. No había dormido bien desde el accidente, y aunque esperarías que estuviera exhausta para tener que dormir por horas, el buen sueño aún la evadía. Aunque en vez de levantarse y bajar las escaleras, se quedó en su cama con la puerta cerrada. Estaba algo temerosa de lo que Charlie diría sobre su corte de cabello.

Justo después de las siete, escuchó que su padre se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Esperaba que él se fuera por el día a hacer quién sabe qué, pero para su mala suerte no lo hizo. Lo sabía porque seguía viendo por la ventana para ver si su auto seguía ahí o no.

_Genial, parece que es un día con Charlie_, pensó sarcásticamente. Realmente no estaba en humor de tener compañía, incluso si no lo había visto por 16 años. Desafortunadamente, parecía que él no pensaba lo mismo, porque unos diez minutos después, hubo un pequeño toque en su puerta. Cuando lo ignoró, él tocó algo más fuerte.

"Bella, linda ¡es tiempo de desayunar!" su voz estaba amortiguada por la puerta, pero podías saber que no iba a dejar que lo rechazara. Quería que Bella se uniera con él en el desayuno.

Bella se bajó de la cama enfurruñada, se puso sus pantuflas y fue a abrir la puerta. Antes de abrirla, tomó un respiro profundo, para prepararse a lo que seguramente vendría pronto.

_Sip, esto va a estar bueno_, pensó mientras finalmente abría la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí lo tienen... ¿qué opinan de la locura de Bella? Honestamente a mi me desespera un poco jeje lol. Revieewws para saber que piensan... ¿si? Gracias! ;)<strong>


	6. La Pelea

**Ok... necesito hacer una aclaración. La escuela me está matando y honestamente, traducir esto a veces me entristece un poco. He ahí la razón de que no lo actualice muy seguido. Pero he decidido que seguiré escribiendo porquee tengo una gran motivación... así que gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí a seguir leyendo.**

**Este capitulo va para martuu341 x su review :) Concuerdo contigo... sería más facil, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes... pero ella no u.u' XD**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 5: La Pelea

Justo como esperaba Bella, Charlie se congeló en su lugar cuando ella abrió la puerta. El punto de su corte de cabello no era ver a cuantas personas podía impactar; era para ayudarla en su propósito de ser y permanecer siendo miserable. Pero el cambio era tan drástico que Bella sabía que debería de esperar este tipo de reacción más a menudo.

"Charlie, tu boca está abierta como la de un pez. Vas a tragarte una mosca si no tienes cuidado." Bella estaba determinada a actuar como si nada estuviera mal. Después de todo, era su cabello. No era el de Charlie así que él no tenía ningún derecho de decir nada al respecto. Aparentemente, esta no era la lógica que Charlie iba a usar.

"Um… ¿Bella? En nombre de dios, ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello? Y aún más importante, ¿por qué?" Charlie estaba totalmente sorprendido. Bella siempre había tenido el largo cabello café más hermoso que tenía rayos rojizos naturales y llegaba a la mitad de su cintura. La razón del corte estaba más allá de su comprensión. Si al menos hubiera ido a una estética y lo hubiera estilizado, hubiera sido diferente – no mucho, pero un poco. Pero esto era horrible. Parecía como si hubiera tomado un par de tijeras, hubiera tomado todo su cabello y lo hubiera cortado de una sola vez. No había un estilo o un motivo y eso confundía completamente a Charlie. _Nota para mí: llamar a Esme por un consejo en este comportamiento._

"Charlie, no hay razón para alarmarse. Es solamente un corte y de todos modos crecerá otra vez. Probablemente me llegará a los hombros para cuando la escuela inicie en dos semanas." _Bueno, sé que eso es una exageración, pero lo que no sepa no lo dañará._ "No es como si me hubiera quedado sin nada de cabello."

"Bella, entiendo eso, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías un corte? Pude haberte llevado a la barbería en la esquina. Parece que dejaste que un ciego te atacara con un cuchillo de cocina mientras dormías. Baja a desayunar y cuando terminemos, iremos a arreglarlo." Charlie estaba algo mortificado por dejar que Bella saliera así como se veía, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder remediarlo.

"No Charlie, es sólo mi cabello. Crecerá otra vez. ¿Me preguntabas por qué lo corté? Bueno, déjame serte franca. Lo corté porque me recordaba demasiado a mi mamá. Cada noche, ella cepillaba mi cabello y me decía que me daría buenos sueños. Literalmente ella pasaba treinta minutos en mi cuarto cada noche y hablábamos, reíamos y a veces llorábamos, pero así era como nos uníamos. Ahora ella ya no está aquí. No quiero algo que me recuerde de los buenos tiempos que tuve con ella. No quiero tener buenos sueños. Cada vez que respiro recuerdo que soy la razón por la que ella ya no está aquí. Y detente… sé lo que vas a decir, pero ¡YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO! Fueron mis acciones y decisiones las que nos llevaron a estar en el auto en esa intersección en el momento del accidente. Soy la razón por la que mamá está muerta y eso no es algo que vaya a olvidar y necesitas aceptarlo. No quiero avanzar con mi vida y no quiero ser feliz de nuevo, ¡jamás!" Bella estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar pero no pudo evitar soltar las traicioneras lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Necesito vestirme" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta en la cara de Charlie. Ella caminó hacia atrás hasta que sintió que sus piernas golpearon su cama, entonces se acostó y enterró su cara en sus almohadas. Después de llorar por unos minutos, se puso unos pantalones y una blusa de manga larga, se puso sus tenis y bajó a la sala. "Gracias por el desayuno, pero no tengo hambre. Voy a dar un paseo y no sé a qué hora regresaré." Con eso, Bella agarró su chamarra de uno de los percheros en el pasillo y salió al porche, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella tan fuerte que las ventanas retumbaron.

…

Charlie estaba definitivamente fuer de su elemento. Amaba a Bella más que la vida, pero no había sido un padre en dieciséis años. _¿Todos los adolescentes son así? Todo lo que hice fue decirle que la llevaría a arreglar su cabello. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_

Mantuvo todas esas preguntas en su mente mientras marcaba el número personal de Esme, cruzando sus dedos esperando que estuviera disponible en ese momento. Suspiró aliviado cuando contestó al segundo timbre.

"¡Buenos días Charlie! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este hermoso Sábado?" Esme sonaba alegre como siempre aunque apenas fueran las 7:30 de la mañana.

"Necesito tu ayuda. Es Bella. Le hice el desayuno esta mañana y subí a decirle que estaba listo. Cuando abrió la puerta ni siquiera la reconocí. Esme, ella tomó unas tijeras de algún lugar y se cortó todo su cabello. Le ofrecí llevarla a la estética para arreglarlo pero entonces estalló de ira, me cerró la puerta en la cara, y entonces salió de la casa unos minutos después. Estoy completamente fuera de mi elemento aquí. ¿Algún día va a volver a ser ella? Estoy comenzando a pensar que fue una mala idea traerla a Forks, Esme. Quizás debí de haber dejado que la madre de Reneé se quedara con ella cuando lo ofreció. Tal vez yo debí…"

"Charlie. Charlie, detente. Toma un respiro y escúchame. Bella ha pasado por un incidente muy traumático hace apenas una semana. Perdió a la única persona que consideraba sus padres y fue forzada a mudarse a una ciudad desconocida, en un estado desconocido esencialmente con un hombre extraño, sé que eres su padre Charlie, pero tienes que darte cuenta de algo; estas cosas toman tiempo. Sanar toma tiempo, Charlie. Bella se abrió conmigo. Tiene dolor y tiene que aprender a superar ese dolor por su cuenta. Lo único que puedes hacer por ella – la única cosa que puede hacer cualquiera por ella – es dejarla encontrar su propia forma de superarlo. Sé que es difícil, y probablemente será más difícil antes de que mejore, pero Charlie, se mejorará; te lo prometo." Charlie escuchó que Esme tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar. "¿Dónde está Bella ahora?"

"No lo sé. Tomó su chamarra, dijo que iba a ir a dar un paseo y entonces se fue. Oh dios, ¿debí de haberla seguido? Debí hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

Charlie estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico; eso estaba claro para Esme. "Charlie, necesito que me escuches. Eres un hombre fuerte, pero creo que necesitas algo de ayuda. Esta va a ser una situación estresante y probablemente te sentirás ansioso con frecuencia. Voy a hacerte una prescripción de Ativan paraqué la tomes cuando te sientas demasiado ansioso. Es una medicina anti-ansiedad que es muy efectiva en muchas personas. Hay un riesgo de dependencia, así que intenta mantenerla en tu cuarto y lejos de Bella. Sé que ella no consume drogas ni nada, pero no sé de qué es capaz en estos momentos y es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Es una medicina común que la farmacia tiene, así que puedes recogerla más tarde en la mañana. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí?"

Él lo pensó por un minuto y preguntó todo lo que tenía en su mente. "¿Hice lo correcto? ¿Fue lo correcto haberla traído a vivir conmigo? Estoy asustado. Me da miedo de que ella no sea feliz aquí. Cuando Reneé se fue hace tantos años, se fue porque no pudo soportar la idea de estar atascada en una ciudad como Forks. Tengo miedo de que Bella vaya a pensar lo mismo y que también se vaya. Acabo de recuperarla y no puedo aceptar la idea de perderla otra vez. Me deshizo cuando Reneé se fue. Cuando se llevó a Bella con ella, se llevó una parte de mi alma. Ahora que regresó, me siento completo otra vez. Estoy completo, Esme, y no quiero que eso cambie. Por favor ayúdame. Tú y Carlisle siempre han estado ahí para mí, pero creo que ahora los necesitaré más que nunca." Charlie dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas mientras rogaba por ayuda. Se sentía perdido y sabía que ellos lo ayudarían. Lo habían hecho en el pasado y no tenía duda de que estarían ahí para él otra vez.

"Charlie, ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Carlisle y yo te queremos como familia. Siempre estaremos ahí para ti, no importa lo que pase. Permanece fuerte, pide la prescripción y llámame esta tarde. Estaba planeando en tener una barbacoa en la casa con Carlisle y los niños para celebrar un gran verano. La escuela inicia en unas semanas, pero siempre estoy llena de trabajo, así que ahora sería un buen momento como cualquiera. ¿Por qué no vienen tú y Bella? ¡Probablemente sería bueno para ella y definitivamente sería bueno para ti!"

"Oh, no me impondría en tus chicos así" dijo Charlie.

Esme se rió antes de decir. "Charlie, tú nunca te has impuesto y nunca te impondrás en nosotros. Insisto en que se nos unan. Si te hace sentir mejor, trae algún postre."

"¿Qué haría sin ustedes?" preguntó Charlie sonriéndose a sí mismo. "Gracias Esme, por la invitación a la barbacoa, por tu amistad, por todo. Nunca seré capaz de expresar la gratitud que siento."

"Bueno, Charlie, no necesitas preocuparte sobre lo que harías sin nosotros porque siempre estaremos para ti. Recuerda eso. Ahora, voy a llamar a la farmacia y entonces iré a comprar unas cosas de último minuto. Dale a Bella algo de tiempo para calmarse. Diría que fueras por tu prescripción en una hora. Si ella no ha regresado para cuando regreses, sal a ver si la encuentras. Probablemente ella piensa que quiere estar sola, pero puedo prometerte de que no solamente le conmoverá que la busques, sino que estará genuinamente feliz de verte."

Después de despedirse, Charlie comió su desayuno a pesar del hecho de que estaba frío. Cuando terminó, puso las sobras en el refrigerador y entonces lavó los platos antes de ponerlos a secar.

Siguiendo el consejo de Esme, subió las escaleras para tomar un baño y prepararse para el día.

…

Bella se encontró yendo cada vez más adentro de los bosques detrás de la casa de Charlie. Las lágrimas fluían ahora incontrolablemente y su cuerpo se retorcía con los temblores mientras jadeaba por aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones. No había querido gritarle a Charlie, pero estaba muy molesta. Sabía que él la quería y sólo quería lo mejor para ella, pero él no entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Él nunca mató a su madre. Rayos, él había sido el Jefe de Policía de Forks por 20 años y nunca había matado a nadie, según lo que Bella sabía.

Sentía que había caminado como medio kilómetro y decidió sentarse en un árbol caído que estaba justo afuera del camino que había seguido. Puso su chamarra sobre el tronco del árbol y entonces se sentó con cuidado encima de ella. Necesitaba espacio para pensar, pero más que nada necesitaba estar sola para que pudiera desahogarse. Necesitaba llorar sin tener que ocultar el sonido por la salud de Charlie. Ella sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella pero también sabía que las cosas no iban a cambiar. Siempre iba a sentir culpa por la muerte de su madre lo entendiera o no, pero ella no necesitaba decirle eso a la cara más de lo que tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, ella era la única culpable, debía de tratar de ser la única que sufriera.

…

Bella no estaba segura del tiempo que llevaba afuera en los bosques pero el sonido de alguien acercándose la regresó a la realidad. Sus ojos escanearon el bosque buscando lo que pudo haber hecho el sonido. Finalmente fue capaz de suspirar aliviada cuando vio que Charlie se acercaba lentamente a ella.

"Lo siento cariño. No quería exaltarte. Te fuiste por una hora y media y estaba preocupado de que te hubiera pasado algo, así que salí a ver si te encontraba. ¿Estás bien?" Charlie se acercó a ella y vio el tronco al lado de Bella con una pregunta en los ojos. Bella asintió, señalando que podía sentarse ahí.

"Lo siento Charlie. No quise hablarte así en la mañana, es que estaba muy alterada" Bella sintió que las lágrimas que se habían secado hace media hora comenzaban a correr de nuevo. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida más que en la última semana, pero nadie podía culparla.

"Cariño, soy yo quién debería disculparse. Volviendo a ver la situación en la mañana, me di cuenta de que exageré y lo siento. No me importa lo que hagas con tu cabello; siempre serás mi pequeña niña. Debí de haberte preguntado si querías ir a la estética en vez de simplemente asumirlo y decir que te llevaría. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y lamento que haya hecho un alboroto de eso. Es tu cabello y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él." Charlie alzó su brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de Bella, acercándola a él mientras Bella inclinaba su cabeza en su hombro y volteaba a verlo tímidamente.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Charlie después de unos minutos sentado con Bella en silencio. No estaba seguro si ella querría ir a la casa de los Cullen para la barbacoa, pero Esme había insistido.

"De hecho estoy hambrienta" dijo Bella, algo tímida. Cuando no desayunaba, su estómago se quejaba hasta que finalmente comiera; ruidosamente.

"Bueno, no sé si estés dispuesta o no, y siéntete libre de decir si no quieres, pero Esme nos invitó a su casa para una barbacoa en un rato. Van a tener algo así como una fiesta para conmemorar el final de otro verano."

Bella lo pensó por tanto tiempo que Charlie estaba seguro que se iba a negar. Ella lo sorprendió diciendo, "Claro, supongo. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aqii estaa! prometoo qe no tardaré más de 4 días en actualizar... lo bueno está por llegar y Muchas gracias x pasarse por aqii a leer y (tal vez) dejar un review u see les qiieree :)<strong>


	7. La Barbacoa

**Bien... ataque de dedos locos. Dije menos de 4 días y lo hice en 2 :D oficialmente 4 de febrero a las 5:04 de la mañana... si preguntan he dormido unas horas... pero a qiienes lean esto sabrán que no he dormido nada desde el 3 de febrero a las 10 de la mañana esas son... unas 19 horas despierta :3**

**martuu341 al parecer eres de esas lectoras que permanecen hasta el final... aunqe esto aún va comenzando, por eso el capitulo va para tii (y si qiieres invitar también a alguien mas a que lea esta historia n.n)**

**Disfruten!**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 6: La Barbacoa.

Bella y Charlie caminaron juntos a la casa en silencio. Charlie seguía esperanzado de que hubiera hecho lo correcto invitándola a la casa de los Cullen en la noche. La familia Cullen era muy importante para él. Habían estado para él en toda su vida; en los buenos tiempos y en los malos. Más importante, también habían estado a su lado cuando Reneé lo dejó y se llevó a Bella con ella.

Él y Carlisle habían sido mejores amigos desde la primaria, de eso hace casi cuarenta años ahora. Carlisle y Esme habían sido la pareja de la secundaria que se casó el día después de la graduación. Siempre habían querido una gran familia pero unos meses después de la boda se enteraron que Esme nunca sería capaz de tener hijos. Charlie recordaba lo devastada que estaba Esme. Pasaron meses antes de que fuera ella misma de nuevo y casi un año antes de que regresara a la escuela. Charlie le preguntó una vez por qué se había hecho psicóloga y estuvo conmovido por su respuesta.

_Saber que no podía tener hijos fue muy duro para mí, Charlie. En toda mi vida eso era lo que había querido. Supe el día que conocí a Carlisle que nos íbamos a casar y siempre asumí que con ese matrimonio llegaría una gran familia. Nunca pude imaginar que no sería capaz de tener ninguno. Cuando supe que era estéril, me destruyó. Literalmente. No tenía a nadie más que a Carlisle para ayudarme a superarlo y entonces fue cuando me decidí. Quería darles a otras personas la oportunidad de hablar sobre problemas que los molestaran, pero más importante, quería ser capaz de ayudarlos a superar esos problemas. Dolor, pena, y pesar eran cosas horribles para lidiar solo e hice un juramento conmigo misma y a dios para ayudar a tantos como pudiera para que no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que yo. Volverme una psicóloga era la única manera lógica en la que podía lograr todo eso, y por eso estoy aquí._

Charlie no estaba seguro de lo que Bella y Esme habían hablado durante su sesión la noche pasada, pero estaba seguro de que el tema de su familia no había sido abordado. Sabía que Esme tenía fotografías de todos ellos en su oficina, pero esas eran estrictamente para que ella las disfrutara y para crear una suave atmósfera con sus clientes. Dudaba mucho que alguien hablara alguna vez sobre ellos. Decidió que no iba a mencionar nada más de la familia Cullen de lo que ya había dicho. Si Bella quería saber más sobre ellos, entonces iba a tener que salir de su caparazón para preguntar. Necesitaba una interacción social de todos modos y Carlisle y Esme tenían cinco hijos adoptivos con edades parecidas a las de Bella.

Mientras se aproximaban a la casa, Charlie supo que era tiempo de que su charla interna terminara. Abrió la puerta principal y entonces le señaló a Bella que entrara primero. Entrando después de ella, cerró la puerta y fue a ver una hora del juego antes de que tuvieran que irse. Bella subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Aparentemente su conversación había terminado por ahora.

…

_¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?_

Bella no sabía por qué le había dicho a Charlie que iría a la maldita barbacoa pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para decirle ahora que no quería ir. Sabía que si hacía eso, él actuaría como si estuviera bien; le diría que podía quedarse en la casa. Rayos, probablemente incluso insistiría en quedarse con ella para comer juntos o alguna tontería como esa. No era justo para ella el hacer que Charlie se perdiera de la barbacoa. Aparentemente, esta familia había estado ahí para él durante su vida y quién era ella para interponerse en el camino de su felicidad. Sólo iba a tener que aguantarse y pretender disfrutar de las festividades. Hasta entonces, iba a recostarse y descansar. El sueño estaba fuera de su alcance, pero al menos iba a descansar sus ojos e iba a concentrarse en esta tarde, pretendiendo que lo estaba intentado, al menos por el bien de Charlie.

…

Charlie subió las escaleras treinta minutos después para ver si Bella estaba lista. Llegó a su puerta y dudó ahí por un minuto antes de tocar, preguntándose si tal vez había cambiado de opinión sobre ir, o si tal vez estaba tomando una siesta. Tomó un respiro profundo antes de tocar ligeramente en la puerta.

"Está abierto" le dijo Bella. Charlie se asomó y empujó gentilmente la puerta, encontrando a Bella acostada en su cama con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

"Cariño, ¿estás segura que aún quieres ir? Realmente no tienes que hacerlo y te prometo que si me dices que has cambiado de opinión, no me enojaré. Si te quieres quedar aquí, me quedaré contigo y podemos cenar algo aquí."

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco debajo de su brazo por las palabras de Charlie. _¿Lo invoqué o algo así?_, pensó para sí misma riéndose para sus adentros. "Charlie, te dije que iría y hablaba en serio. Esto es importante para ti y no quiero que te lo pierdas porque estás preocupado por mí. Si quiero advertirte que puede que no sea muy sociable. No tenía muchos amigos en Phoenix así que no sé como interactuar bien con las personas. Mi mamá realmente era mi única amiga y yo estaba bien con eso; estaba cómoda con ella y no podía comprender el dejar que alguien más tomara su lugar así que no lo intenté. No le veo el punto."

Charlie respiró profundamente otra vez y fue a sentarse al lado de la cama de Bella, poniendo una mano en su rodilla. "Cariño, no quiero que vayas a la barbacoa estrictamente por mí. Lo aprecio, pero si vas a estar incómoda, por favor dímelo. Lo menos que quiero es ponerte en una situación como esa. Te quiero linda; siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Sé que no siempre he estado para ti, pero como dije en Phoenix, no hubo un día que pasara en los últimos dieciséis años en el que no pensara en ti. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?" Charlie no quería que Bella pensara que no le creía, pero pensó que le preguntaría una vez más sólo para estar seguro.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?"

"Bueno, Esme dijo que la barbacoa sería en la tarde, pero que éramos bienvenidos a llegar en cualquier momento para salir y disfrutar el día. Tengo que decirte Bells, esa casa es mucho mejor que mi pequeña morada. Estaba esperando que estuvieras lista para irte ahora."

"Bien, sólo déjame ir al baño para lavar mi cara y mis dientes. Probablemente me veo terrible, pero honestamente me siento horrible así que no me importa mucho" Bella se rió mientras se bajaba de su cama y cruzaba el pasillo hacia el baño.

…

Después de cepillar sus dientes y mojarse el rostro, Bella salió y bajó las escaleras. Charlie ya estaba listo esperándola en la puerta, así que Bella tomó su chamarra en el camino y lo siguió hasta su patrulla.

Bella estaba algo confusa cuando Charlie se desvió a un camino de tierra que parecía no haber sido limpiado en años. Charlie debió de haber visto el signo de interrogación en la cara porque se rió y le dijo, "Relájate Bells. Los Cullen viven en 200 hectáreas en medio del bosque. Disfrutan haciendo cosas como cazar y acampar y Carlisle pensó que teniendo un lugar propio donde pudiera hacer todo eso sería su mejor opción. Porque él y Esme son ambos doctores cumplidos y exitosos, pudieron comprar este lugar. Pero lo amarás, es absolutamente hermoso."

Manejaron lentamente por el camino de tierra por lo que pareció una hora, aunque mirando al reloj, Bella podía decir que sólo fueron quince minutos. Finalmente, dieron una última vuelta en el camino antes de entrar a un hermoso claro. Justo en el centro del claro estaba la casa más hermosa que Bella hubiera visto. Parecía como una casa salida de un cuento de hadas; algo que sólo existía en los sueños. Era una casa de dos pisos pintada en un suave café y toques de rojo. Cada ventana tenía plantas debajo de ellas que tenía hermosas flores: rojas, rosas, azules, púrpuras, naranjas y amarillas. Había tulipanes y claveles, rosas y flores silvestres, orquídeas y lirios. Alrededor de la casa entera había un porche con muebles de mimbre blanco. En todo el porche, había varios robles enormes que daban sombra a todo el claro. Era una vista hermosa.

Charlie se estacionó enfrente de la casa y apagó el auto antes de salir. Caminó en frente del auto para abrir la puerta de Bella y entonces le ofreció una mano. Era su padre, pero siempre era un caballero. Apenas estaban subiendo los escalones del porche cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Esme con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Bella! Qué gusto verte otra vez" dijo Esme. "¿Cómo estás, linda? Charlie, todos están atrás por si quieres ir a saludarlos" Esme se hizo a un lado para dejar que Charlie pasara antes de acercarse a Bella y la abrazó fuertemente.

"Um, bien, gracias. Gracias por invitarnos. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?" preguntó Bella mientras abrazaba lentamente a Esme. Nunca había sido una persona afectiva así que no estaba acostumbrada a la atención, física o de cualquier tipo. Era un shock ver qué tan fácil Esme la había aceptado. Sabía que Esme estaba siendo genuina y no simplemente una molestia. No sabía cómo lo sabía, simplemente lo hacía.

"Bella, eres mi invitada. ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería si dejara que me ayudaras?" Esme parecía casi insultada por la oferta de Bella, pero aún así siguió sonriendo. "Además, ya tengo todo casi terminado. Las mesas en el patio trasero ya están arregladas, todos los condimentos afuera, lo único que falta es sacar una jarra de limonada. Carlisle ya debió de haber terminado la carne así que creo que estamos listos para comenzar." A Bella le pareció que tenía una lista mental y por alguna razón eso la hizo sonreír. Eso era exactamente lo que Reneé solía hacer cuando estaba planeando algo importante.

Bella siguió a Esme al jardín trasero algo nerviosa. No estaba bromeando cuando le dijo a Charlie que no sabía cómo actuar en situaciones sociales. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue recordarse que estaba haciendo esto por Charlie, tomar una respiración profunda, y ya estaba lista para enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

…

Charlie estaba parado al lado de un hombre alto con hermoso cabello rubio que estaba usando un delantal y trabajaba sobre la parrilla de la barbacoa. Bella no podía verlo bien porque estaba muy lejos, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que definitivamente era guapo… claro, para ser alguien mayor. También adivinó que era el famoso Carlisle que Charlie había mencionado varias veces. Charlie agitó su mano cuando la vio, así que ella también agitó la suya pero continuó siguiendo a Esme hasta un grupo de mesas con un grupo de personas sentadas.

Mientras se acercaban, uno de los chicos alzó la vista y vio que Esme tenía sus manos llenas, así que se apresuró a tomar la jarra de limonada por ella. Lo más que se acercaba, lo más fácil que se le hacía a Bella darse cuenta de que ese era el chico de la fotografía en el escritorio de Esme que estaba solo. Recordó la melancolía que sintió cuando lo vio, creyendo que había más en él de lo que aparentaba. Definitivamente era educado, eso era obvio por el hecho de que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ayudar a su mamá sin que le preguntaran, pero había más. Mientras se acercaba, pareció notar a Bella por primera vez y se detuvo al instante, como si no estuviera seguro de si debía ayudar después de todo.

Esme le sonrió, ofreciéndole la jarra de limonada antes de decir. "Edward, esta es la hija del Jefe Swan. Bella, éste es mi hijo menor, Edward."

Edward sólo miró a Bella y estaba comenzando a incomodarla, así que cambió su peso de un pie al otro y lo saludó.

Él asintió, volteó a ver a su mamá, tomó la jarra de limonada y regresó a la mesa.

"¿Hice algo mal?" preguntó Bella aterrorizada. Edward era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en la vida. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella, fue como si su corazón se le saliera del pecho. Pudo sentir el calor subiendo por su cuello y entonces a sus mejillas mientras sus ojos miraban a los de él. La fotografía que había visto no le hacía justicia. Sus ojos eran tan profundos que era como ver a su alma y eso hacía que Bella se derritiera. Entonces cuando él no dijo nada y se alejó, sintió como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado en el estómago.

"Oh no. Cariño, ¿Charlie no te dijo nada sobre nosotros?" cuando Bella negó con la cabeza Esme continuó. "Edward es extremadamente tímido. Es brillante, pero nunca ha tenido interés en encontrar o conservar amigos. Encuentra bien la soledad y el estar solo y siempre es algo brusco cuando conoce a alguien nuevo. Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que Charlie no te dijo nada, lo hubiera hecho cuando estábamos solas en la casa. Aunque el resto de los chicos son muy activos, estoy segura que se llevarán de maravilla."

Ella asintió hacia la mesa donde los otros chicos estaban mientras hablaba sobre ellos.

"La chica rubia es Rose y el gran oso a su lado es Emmett. Ambos se graduaron el año pasado y se irán a Seattle en un mes para iniciar en la Universidad de Washington. La Campanita allá con el cabello café puntiagudo es Alice. Siempre está llena de energía, saltando como un niño en una dulcería, pero no dejes que su pequeña estatura te convenza; es un tigre listo para atacar. Adora a su familia y haría lo que sea por cualquiera de nosotros. El alto ahí es Jasper. Tiene el alma más bondadosa que ha caminado sobre este planeta, si me preguntas. Nunca he visto a nadie tan gentil y amoroso. Y luego, por supuesto está Edward."

Bella notó la manera en Esme se iluminaba cuando estaba hablando sobre su familia y sintió algo en su corazón. Esme pareció regresar a la realidad y continuó. "Antes de que veas o escuches algo más, hay algo que necesitas saber, Bella. Carlisle y yo tenemos estos cinco pequeños y los amamos con todo nuestro corazón, pero tampoco tenemos ningún hijo. Al menos no biológico. Todos son adoptados pero son nuestra familia. La otra cosa que probablemente debería de explicar es que Rose y Emmett son una pareja y también lo son Jasper y Alice. Los adoptamos en diferentes momentos, pero parece que el destino estaba trabajando. Encontraron a sus almas gemelas aquí y estoy segura de que podrás verlo una vez que hayas estado con ellos por cinco minutos. ¿Estás lista para ir a conocerlos Bella?" preguntó Esme, insegura.

Bella no tenía palabras, así que simplemente asintió y siguió a Esme hasta las mesas, insegura de qué esperar. Cuando llegaron ahí, cuatro de los cinco chicos se levantaron y sonrieron. Charlie y Carlisle llegaron con una bandeja de carne para comer antes de poder hacer alguna presentación. Pero una vez que las hicieron, todos comenzaron a comer, hablar y reír; todos menos Bella. Miró rápidamente las mesas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era la única que no estaba en las conversaciones. Encontró a Edward y se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien... como diría el libro de crepúsculo: 'Primer encuentro' awsss! la timidez es una bitch! yo lo see, aunque a veces también es un arma de seducción jajaja XD eso tambieen lo see.<strong>

**Gracias por seguir leyendo... ya supe cómo escribirlo sin deprimirme... en noticias cortas: escribí un one shot donde maté a mi qeerido Edward (versión final de Amanecer) y llorée... ¿debería publicarlo?**

**Dejen un review :3**


	8. Santuario y Soledad

**Aun más tarde que antes u_u mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes estaban esperando el capítulo :DD  
><strong>**Igual que siempree! muchas gracias a martuu341, SerenitySey (ya se te extrañaba en los reviews haha) y a bea por los reviews del capítulo pasado. Tuve problemas con mi Edward personal y creo que desde hace tres días estoy oficialmente soltera después de 3 años de relación TT^TT Animoss a mi waa.**

**Como sea... disfruten! Y feliz 14 de febrero! (atrasado... y sin nadie con quien pasarlo u_u pero aun asii feliz dia :D) Nada de esto es mío (nada más mi computadora y la fuente 100% twilighter con la que escribo los capítulos)**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 7: Santuario y Soledad.

_Wow. No hay otra manera de describirla más que W-O-W_

Cuando Edward la vio por primera vez, literalmente lo dejó sin aliento. Se había levantado a ayudar a Esme sin notarla ahí, parada. En el momento que la vio pareció que el mundo dejó de girar. Por un momento sólo existían ellos dos.

Era absolutamente preciosa, pero obviamente con problemas, eso se mostraba por la forma en que su cabello estaba cortado. Parecía como si le estuviera maldiciendo al mundo y algo sobre ella intrigaba a Edward y lo sorprendía al mismo tiempo.

Lo intrigaba porque quería conocer su historia; más que eso, quería llegar a conocerla. Mirando a esta asombrosa mujer con sus perturbados ojos marrones mirándolo, Edward casi se perdió en su profundidad. Nunca había sentido tanta urgencia de acercarse y tocar a alguien como la tuvo en ese momento con Bella. Esto fue lo que lo sorprendió. Nunca había encontrado a una mujer atractiva de esa manera en más de dos años. La última vez que lo hizo tenía quince; la misma noche que su vida se arruinó completamente.

Edward mentalmente se sacó de sus pensamientos de su pasado y regresó a la realidad. Había estado viendo a Bella sin saberlo y cuando enfocó su vista otra vez, se dio cuenta de que ella lo había mirado. Sintiendo cómo el calor subía a su rostro, rápidamente apartó la vista. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, no podía permitirse sentirse atraído por ella, atracción que estaba sintiendo. Era la única forma de evitar repetir el pasado. Tenía que encontrar una manera de irse de la barbacoa, lejos de ella. Era la única forma de salvarla.

…

Cuando Bella encontró su mirada con la de Edward, sintió varias emociones saliendo de él. Pensó que sintió atracción, necesidad, grandes deseos, y puede que incluso miedo. No estaba segura, pero en el segundo que lo sintió fue el mismo segundo en el que él se alejó de ella como si le tuviera repulsión. Aunque antes su corazón había latido frenéticamente saltándose un latido por ahí, ahora se había caído a sus pies. No tenía idea de qué pensar de eso. No tenía idea de qué pensar de él.

En sus diecisiete años de vida, Bella nunca había conocido a alguien que la hiciera sentir como Edward lo hizo. Él llamaba su interés, pero era más que eso. Nunca había notado a nadie del sexo opuesto lo suficiente para verlo bien físicamente, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar que sus ojos vieran ese hermoso cuerpo. Quería estirar su mano y tocar su despeinado cabello, inclinarse e inhalar su esencia, imaginarse lo intensa que podía ser. Quería dejar que sus manos exploraran cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras él exploraba cada centímetro del suyo.

_¡Whoa! ¿De dónde demonios salió eso? Acabo de conocer al chico y ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra. Joder, ni siquiera volvió a mirarme desde que lo descubrí viéndome._

Bella se regañó mentalmente por mostrar algún signo de interés, y se forzó a regresar sus pensamientos a la barbacoa, e intentó captar las conversaciones que fluían en toda la mesa. Charlie y Carlisle estaban hablando sobre ir a pescar el próximo fin de semana si el buen clima permanecía. Rose tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett, su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras le susurraba algo al oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara en un lindo tono de rojo mientras se reía casi incontrolablemente. Alice y Jasper simplemente se veían a los ojos, pero por la intensidad de sus miradas podrías decir que estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa. Esme estaba sentada ahí, disfrutando de la pacífica atmósfera que había en su casa, y sonriendo como si no pudiera ser más feliz que en ese momento.

Todos habían acabado de comer y Esme se levantó para limpiar la mesa. Bella estaba a punto de también levantarse para ofrecer su ayuda cuando Edward prácticamente saltó de su lugar, casi tirando su vaso de limonada.

"Lo siento mamá, pero necesito salir de aquí por un momento. ¿Puedo excusarme?" claramente estaba agitado por algo, pero Bella no tenía idea de lo que fuera. Esme simplemente asintió antes de volver a poner su atención en la mesa en frente de ella y el desastre que le esperaba.

Mientras Edward salía apresurado de la casa, Bella sintió como si tuviera que hacer algo… algo para alejar su mente de la abrupta manera en la que Edward se había ido. Parecía que ella era la razón de que se fuera tan apresuradamente, pero ¿cómo sería eso posible? Bella no le había hecho nada, ni siquiera le había dicho nada para sacar tan rudo comportamiento. Estaba completamente abatida, tomó la primera cosa que vio y siguió a Esme de regreso a la cocina.

Esme comenzó a protestar cuando Bella ofreció de nuevo su idea, pero Bella nada más levantó su mano antes de decir, "Mira, Esme, aprecio que nos hayas invitado a comer. Has trabajado tanto para lograr una hermosa comida. Ayudarte a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos es absolutamente lo menos que puedo hacer y no dejaré que me digas que no." Lo que Bella no dijo fue que si Esme se negaba a que le ayudara, Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que haría. Su cuerpo ansiaba ir por Edward. Quería encontrarlo y preguntarle qué pasaba. Quería tenerlo en sus brazos y confortarlo, darle besos en su perfecta mejilla y cuello antes de acercarse a su boca. Sintió un dolor en su cuerpo, tan profundo que sintió que nunca estaría completa de nuevo a menos que estuviera con Edward y ese pensamiento la aterró extremadamente.

…

Después de la barbacoa, Charlie se acercó a Bella.

"¡Hey cariño! ¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Bella no sabía qué decir exactamente así que sólo asintió.

"¡Bien! Me da gusto que hayas aceptado venir conmigo. Pero tengo que preguntarte algo, y siéntete libre de decirme si quieres, prometo que no me sentiré ofendido en lo absoluto. Carlisle estaba a punto de ver el juego de la tarde con los chicos y preguntó si quería quedarme. Dijo que tú podrías reunirte con Rose y Alice si querías. ¿Dime qué opinas de eso?"

La mirada en Charlie era tan patéticamente esperanzada, que a Bella le fue imposible negárselo. "Seguro Charlie, lo que tú quieras hacer. Tal vez hablaré con Esme un rato más o algo así."

Charlie pareció sentir algo que Bella no le decía la verdad así que añadió, "Cariño, ¿estás segura? Podemos irnos justo ahora si eso es lo que quieres. Quiero que estés feliz y que te diviertas. Odiaría pensar que estás sentada por ahí sola sin nadie con quien hablar y nada que hacer." La mano alzada de Bella detuvo las palabras de Charlie al momento.

"Charlie, ve a ver tu juego. Estoy bien, lo prometo" Charlie la miró intensamente por otro minuto o dos antes de sonreírle, abrazarla, y entonces caminó hacia donde Carlisle estaba esperando. Intercambiaron unas palabras y entonces fueron a la casa.

…

Edward estaba completamente avergonzado de sí mismo. En toda su vida, siempre había sido un caballero. Sus padres le habían enseñado la forma correcta de actuar al mismo tiempo que caminar y hablar. Estaba tan alterado por toda la situación que estaba en camino a su santuario personal antes de darse cuenta. Cuando subió a su auto y salió a la carretera, no tenía idea de a dónde iba. Antes de notarlo, estaba en la 101 dirigiéndose al noreste hacia Port Townsend; al único lugar donde podía procesar sus pensamientos.

Encontró este lugar por accidente una vez hace un año y medio, después de haberse mudado con Esme y Carlisle. Se había molestado tanto un día que tomó las llaves del volvo de Esme y se fue, inseguro de a dónde iba. Manejó una hora hasta Port Ángeles, pero había estado tantas veces ahí en el pasado, que sabía que ahí no había nada que quisiera ver así que siguió manejando. Después de otras horas, llegó a Port Townsend. Fue en ese pequeño pueblo donde encontró su santuario: el Faro de Point Wilson.

Point Wilson era la imagen de la paz. Era una hermosa estructura blanca con un tejado café rojizo y una torre que alcanzaba los 16 metros en el aire. Después de visitarlo una vez, se enteró de que era el faro más alto en el estado y que fue construido en 1913 para sustituir a un viejo faro de madera construido en la azotea de la casa de la estación de guardas. Cuando llegabas a ese lugar, no podías evitar tener una sensación de majestuosidad; o al menos eso era lo que Edward siempre sentía cada vez que venía aquí.

Mientras se acercaba, recordó la primera vez que estuvo aquí. Recordó que la necesidad que tenía de alejarse de todos; necesitaba la soledad y fue atraído a este lugar para encontrarla. Había intentado escabullirse y subir la torre pero fue atrapado por el guardia. Algo en la cara de desesperación de Edward hizo que el hombre reconsiderara su amenaza de llamar a la policía para arrestar a Edward por traspasar el lugar. En vez de eso, le tuvo lástima y dejó que subiera a la torre para tener la soledad que necesitaba tan desesperadamente, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado y que le hiciera saber si necesitaba alguna cosa.

Edward recordaba haber subido los cinco tramos de escaleras, dando vueltas y vueltas, hasta que alcanzó la cima de esa construcción sólo para encontrar una vista espectacular. Su respiración se quedó en su garganta y se recargó en la pared, donde se sentó en una banca y miró al mar interminable.

Fue en esa banca donde Edward llegó a términos con todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había sucedido en su vida. Fue ahí donde fue finalmente capaz de sentir la esperanza de que podría ser perdonado algún día por cada error que había cometido; porque seguramente un mundo con tanta belleza tenía que tener algún tipo de perdón divino, ¿no es así? Point Wilson era el único lugar donde Edward podía realmente sentirse en paz con su mente, su corazón y su alma.

Cada vez que necesitaba pensar en algo o simplemente dejarlo salir, se encontraba de regreso ahí, tocando la puerta del guardia, pidiendo una entrada que sabía que le iban a permitir. Se había hecho un buen amigo de Sam en muy corto tiempo así que no habría problema. Sabía que hoy no sería diferente, Sam abriría la puerta, dejaría que Edward subiera por el tiempo que necesitara para pensar y aclarar su cabeza, y entonces lo esperaría para unírsele para tomar una taza de café. Ese era su ritual para cada visita desde hace un año y medio.

…

Bella aún estaba muy alterada por la manera en que todo había pasado con Edward, así que para cuando ella y Esme terminaron de limpiar, necesitó tiempo a solas para pensar. Le dijo a Esme que necesitaba algo de aire fresco, y salió por la puerta trasera. No estaba segura de a dónde se iba a ir; sólo sabía que tenía que ir a alguna parte.

Agradecida de haberse puesto sus pantalones cómodos y sus zapatos de deporte, Bella decidió ir a caminar en los bosques detrás de la casa. Le permitiría estar sola y le daría tiempo para pensar. No le preocupaba que alguien la encontrara porque Charlie dijo que vivían en 200 hectáreas o algo absurdo como eso. Sabía que probablemente se podría perder ahí y nadie podría encontrarla por días, pero no le importaba; esto era lo que necesitaba.

Debió de estar caminando por una hora o dos y no tenía idea de qué tan lejos había ido o en cuál dirección. Ya en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba. Sólo había un pensamiento en su mente: Edward.

No comprendía los pensamientos que habían pasado corriendo por su mente en toda la tarde, sentándose en la mesa enfrente de él. Nunca había estado atraída a un hombre antes, pero por la manera en que su estómago se retorcía al pensar en él y la manera en que su mente quería alcanzarlo y quitarle la ropa, sabía que de alguna manera, esto iba más allá de la atracción. Cuando miró sus ojos esmeraldas sin fondo, fue como si la pusiera en trance y la hubiera hechizado. Podía ver en sus ojos el mismo miedo que tenían los suyos. Parecía que también esto era nuevo para él, pero estaba segura de que también lo había sentido.

Algo acerca de la situación la molestaba profundamente, porque ni cinco segundos después de que todos terminaran de comer, él se levantó de un salto y se fue… así de simple. Bella quería ir por él enormemente, pero ni siquiera lo conocía. No es como si se acercara y le dijera: 'Sé que te estoy acosando, pero me siento conectada a tu en una manera que nunca antes había hecho y quiero quitarte la ropa y hacerte el amor tantas veces que hará que olvides todas tus preocupaciones." No, definitivamente no podía hacer eso, aunque era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Estaba a punto de voltear y regresarse en lo que pensó era la dirección general a la casa de los Cullen cuando vio frente a ella una luz que no estaba cubierta por los árboles. Curiosa, decidió ir a revisarlo. Lo que vio cuando salió del refugio de los árboles casi la dejaba sin aliento. Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en su vida y parecía estar ahí sólo para ella; sólo para poder pensar sola ahí. Era un hermoso prado, cubierto en un pasto alto con flores silvestres de todos los colores imaginables. De repente sintió la necesidad de ponerse la mano en el corazón para asegurarse de que no había muerto. Seguramente esto era un sueño, ¿no?

Lentamente entró en el prado incluso mientras seguía admirándolo. Decidiéndose en el centro del lugar, se recostó, con su espalda en el pasto, y miró al infinito cielo azul con asombro. Toda la ansiedad, todo el temor, y toda la confusión dejaron su cuerpo cuando soltó el respiro que sostenía. Bella sintió la paz por primera vez ahí en mucho tiempo. Estando ahí mirando el cielo, sintió que era un buen momento para algo de reflexión.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo!:DD Ahí está! Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo (les apuesto mi próxima paga a que en los siguientes 5 capítulos se pone mejor la cosa *pero no trabajooo... no me pagan<strong>*** em... see, perdonen eso)**

**Igualmente, aprecien a todos los que sean sus amigos, novios, esposos, hermanos, etc, (depende de la edad n.n) porqee son muy importantes. *reflexión* muy bien... si quieren golpear a mi susodicho 'edward' por causar que me atrasara en escribir los capítulos, dejen un review y me tomaré la libertad de decírselo LOL.**

**Les escribiree pronto! (:**


	9. Auto Destrucción

**Aquí va una de esas decisiones que cambian la vida... he decidido qué carrera estudiaré (para quienes no sepan, tengo unos pequeñísimos 14 años de edad, así que, probablemente tengo una mente demasiado madura para todas las cosas que escribo haha') Estudiaré una carrera en educación musical, con una especialización en piano :3 es mi vocación y la seguiré. ¡Disfruten!**

**También decidido que sólo actualizaré este fic por ahora hasta que tenga los 15 capítulos (igual que 'La Cantante' el otro fic que traduzco) para poder ir al mismo paso con los dos n.n Gracias a todos por los reviews!:DD**

**Nada de esto es mío. Nada, nothing. *no me odiieeen x lo que pase aqii***

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 8: Auto Destrucción.

Los siguientes meses pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún evento digno de mención. Charlie inscribió a Bella en el instituto de Forks para su último año, e insistió en que continuara con sus sesionas con Esme. Ella tenía que repetirse que haría lo que sea para asegurarse de que Charlie permaneciera contento. Dejó que Charlie continuara haciendo sus citas y siguió asistiendo dos días a la semana. El asunto de Edward y la barbacoa nunca surgió, pero Bella y Esme tenían una relación muy cercana. Bella realmente le gustaba que pudiera decirle cosas que no había considerado antes.

El Benadryl no logró funcionar, así que Esme le prescribió a Bella una muy baja dosis de Lunesta, un común medicamento para dormir. Esme le dijo que no las tomara a menos que sintiera que era absolutamente necesario, pero quería que las tuviera a la mano sólo por si acaso. Hasta ahora, Bella había cumplido los deseos de Esme. No tenía prisa en hacer que sus pesadillas terminaran, de cualquier manera. Eran su única unión a su madre, y Bella se preocupaba de que si dejaba de mirar la cara de Reneé en sus sueños, incluso la cara marcada por el miedo y la confusión, olvidaría cómo se veía su madre. Sabía que probablemente era un pensamiento irracional, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Haría lo que sea para recordar a Reneé. Lo que sea.

La atmósfera en el instituto de Forks era muy diferente a la que tenía acostumbrada en Phoenix. En Phoenix había mil cien personas en su clase de graduación y casi cuatro mil en toda la escuela. En Forks, sólo había poco más de cien de último año y menos de cuatrocientos en toda la escuela. La única semejanza que notó inmediatamente, fue el hecho de que había grupos. Bella nunca encajó en un grupo particular en Phoenix porque prefería estar sola. No trataba de encajar y nadie parecía notarlo. Aquí era un poco diferente.

El primer día de escuela fue especialmente duro para Bella. Trató de pasar el día sin llamar la atención. Si fuera Phoenix, hubiera tenido éxito. Pero aquí en Forks, todos se conocían desde que andaban en pañales, así que ella destacaba como un dedo hinchado. Había algunas personas que le sonreían y la saludaban. Alice Cullen fue una de ellas e incluso llegó a ella y le dio un abrazo para darle la bienvenida. Otros la miraron y susurraron algo a sus acompañantes y comenzaron a reír. Bella sabía que probablemente se reían de su cabello, pero no le importaba.

Pero había una perra que a Bella nunca le agradaría, de eso estaba segura. No era una persona violenta y nunca lo había sido, pero esta chica la hacía contemplar el número de formas en las que podría darle una paliza para bajarla de su pedestal. Ella pensaba que era un regalo de dios a la tierra. Su nombre era Lauren Mallory. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura y era completamente liso. Sus ojos eran azules y quedaban perfectos en su rostro. Lo que Bella encontraba realmente poco atractivo sobre ella era la mueca que parecía tener una residencia permanente en su cara. Siempre parecía estar planeando de quién divertirse y desafortunadamente Bella parecía tener el lugar principal en su mente.

En ese primer día de escuela, Bella había querido romper su pequeña nariz por algo que dijo.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ese es el peor corte que he visto! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dejaste que tu mamá te hiciera lo más fea que pudo antes de dejarte en la puerta de tu papi?" Esa fue la primera vez que Bella vio la mueca de Lauren y casi le encaja sus garras encima en ese momento y en ese lugar. Nadie sabía las circunstancias que habían llevado a Bella a mudarse a Forks así que Lauren no tenía forma de saber que lo que dijo la lastimaría tanto. Bella simplemente respiró profundamente, se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Tomó toda su fuerza el hacerlo, pero estaba orgullosa de sí misma por no haber causado una escena.

…

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy similares. Lauren hacía algunos malos comentarios sobre su ropa o sus zapatos, sin darse cuenta de que tenía el efecto contrario al que pretendía. En vez de tratar más el integrarse y conformarse, Bella trataba de ir a la contraria aún más. Si Lauren le decía algo sobre el mal gusto de su ropa, al día siguiente iba a la escuela vistiendo algo incluso peor.

Bella se había levantado para ir al instituto en un típico día lluvioso, esperando el mismo día monótono que había tenido por las últimas seis semanas. Pero ella no sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar.

Entró a su salón y se dirigió a su asiento usual en la parte de atrás. No se había dado cuenta de que Lauren y Jessica Stanley estaban en la esquina ya riéndose y susurrándose entre ellas. Esa hubiera sido la primera pista de que estaban planeando algo.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, había algo ahí, puesto boca abajo. Se sentó y levantó el pedazo de papel, girándolo tentativamente. Cuando vio lo que era, soltó el papel como si la hubiera quemado. Era un artículo de un periódico de la Tribuna de Arizona, obviamente impreso del internet. Normalmente a Bella no le hubiera importado menos y lo hubiera dejado pasar para ignorar los atentos de Lauren para divertirse, pero esto era diferente. Esto era demasiado cercano a su hogar.

El artículo hablaba sobre el accidente en el que había perdido la vida su madre. Bella nunca había sido capaz de incluso pensar en leerlo. Puede que no quisiera dejar que el dolor y el luto se fueran, pero no era una masoquista. No quería leer acerca de todo lo que le causó a su madre. Tampoco quería verlo. Este artículo tenía dos fotografías del accidente a color. Una de la camioneta en su costado y levemente abollada y otra del auto azul, retorcido y doblado, y completamente irreconocible. Bella supo el instante en que lo vio y su respiración se quedó en su garganta. _¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo se enteró?_

"¿Qué te sucede, Bella? ¿No habías visto ese artículo antes? Ese era tu auto, ¿no? El artículo dice que tú estabas manejando y que tu mamá estaba en el asiento del pasajero. Dice que murió en el accidente. Ahora veo porque eres una completa rechazada social. Estás tratando de castigarte a ti misma por matar a tu querida mami, ¿no es así? Debí de haber sabido que nunca vendrías aquí por voluntad propia." Lauren estaba hablando lo más alto que podía para que todos sus compañeros escucharan sus terribles acusaciones.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Bella tomó su mochila y caminó directamente a Lauren, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su cara. "Sí Lauren. Estaba manejando el auto cuando tuvimos el accidente. Soy la razón por la que mi madre está muerta, pero no voy a soportar tu mierda nunca más. Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez." Antes de que Lauren pudiera parpadear, Bella alejó su brazo derecho; su mano se volvió un puño y lo dejó volar hacia la cara de Lauren. El horrendo sonido de su nariz rompiéndose en el impacto fue satisfactorio para los oídos de Bella. El hecho de que Lauren Mallory haya caído en su trasero enfrente de todo el salón era aún mejor.

"Si alguna vez vuelves a hablar de mi mamá, Lauren, ese golpe parecerá como una pluma por tu cara en comparación a lo que te haré. No me retendré ni dejaré que le faltes el respeto a su recuerdo. Recuerda eso la próxima vez que quieras decirme algo." Sin decir otra palabra, Bella salió rápidamente del salón, por el pasillo, y fuera de las puertas principales de la escuela. No tenía idea de cómo iba a regresar a su casa (no había manejado un auto desde el accidente), pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí ni un minuto más.

Bella estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que casi no escuchó al auto que se detuvo a su lado. Sorprendida, movió su vista y vio a una chica de una de sus clases. No estaba segura, pero pensaba que su nombre era Angela. Era una chica bonita, alta y elegante, con cabello completamente largo, lacio y negro. Usaba lentes, pero parecía que remarcaban sus ojos en vez de ocultarlos. Le sonrió tímidamente a Bella y bajó su ventanilla.

"Vi lo que pasó allá en el salón y te seguí hasta aquí. Usualmente utilizas el autobús, ¿no?" Bella estaba insegura de qué decir, así que sólo asintió. "Bueno, entra. Te llevaré a tu casa. Va a comenzar a llover a mares en un minuto o dos y no necesitar estar en medio de eso tu sola."

"Um, gracias" dijo Bella mientras abría la puerta del pasajero y se subía. Y tal como había mencionado, antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, el cielo comenzó a soltar la lluvia, que pronto se convirtió en un aguacero.

La chica se sentó ahí, en el lado del camino por un minuto sin moverse. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero no estuviera segura de cómo hacerlo. Bella dejó que reuniera sus pensamientos, sentada ahí en silencio. Después de otro minuto, la chica aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar. "Soy Angela, por cierto. Angela Webber. Tenemos algunas clases juntas. ¿Eres Bella verdad?" de nuevo Bella simplemente asintió así que Angela siguió hablando mientras se integraba a la calle y comenzaba a conducir hacia la casa de Charlie.

"Lamento lo que pasó con Lauren. Siempre ha sido muy 'superior' y 'poderosa' de esa manera. Si no estás en su círculo social, entonces no le importas en lo absoluto y te considera un juguete. Lamenta el lenguaje, pero es una total perra. No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso a ti. Es decir, va mucho más allá de sus ataques usuales y nunca había hecho eso. Se merecía que la golpearas así" ahora Angela se estaba riendo, recordando la mirada en el rostro de Lauren cuando el puño de Bella se conectó con ella. "Me da gusto que le hicieras frente. Nadie aquí tiene el valor de hacer eso y probablemente servirá para que se tranquilice un poco."

Todo lo que Bella podía pensar en decir fue "Sí, tal vez." Estaba tan enojada e irritada, pero más que nada estaba herida. Al ver el auto en esa forma sacaba su ya roto corazón de su pecho. Llegaron a la casa de Charlie sin decir nada más. Bella murmuró un 'gracias' y salió a la lluvia. Se despidió de Angela, quien ya estaba yéndose, preguntándose si debió de haberla invitado a pasar. Sabía que Charlie iba a estar enojado de que faltara a la escuela, pero en ese momento realmente no le importaba. Estaba completamente perdida.

…

Después de quedarse parada en la lluvia por otro minuto, Bella entró. Contempló el llamar a Esme o a Charlie pero decidió no hacerlo. Había estado tratando tanto por el bien de Charlie pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo. Estaba cansada de pretender; cansada de las cosas mundanas que tenía que enfrentar a diario. Bella se dio cuenta que en realidad, simplemente estaba cansada de la vida. Extrañaba a su mamá con cada fibra de su ser y sólo quería poder verla otra vez. Quería correr a sus brazos y decirle que la amaba, que la quería y que la necesitaba. Pero eso nunca iba a pasar porque Bella estaba viva y su mamá estaba muerta.

Entonces fue cuando le llegó el pensamiento; podía ver a su mamá de nuevo. Con una nueva resolución, Bella caminó a la casa calmadamente y se fue directamente al baño. De repente tuvo un plan y no quería acobardarse. Si su mamá no podía estar aquí con ella, entonces ella iba a ir a su mamá.

…

*****AVISO: Contiene escenas explícitas de suicidio (o intento de)*****

Bella buscó por el gabinete de medicina en el baño pero noto lo que pudo encontrar fue una botella de un fuerte Tylenol. Sabía que podía hacer lo que tenía planeado con eso, pero tendría que tomar demasiadas. Decidió revisar en el cuarto de Charlie. Fue ahí en su mesa de noche donde encontró una botella de Ativan. Mientras leía la descripción, aprendió que era una droga usada para tratar la ansiedad. Cuando leyó eso, sintió que la rompían por dentro. Charlie había comprado esto el día después de que se mudó aquí, probablemente por su causa. No parecía como si hubiera tomado muchas, pero le hecho de que las necesitara hizo que Bella comenzara a llorar, demasiado para no lastimar a Charlie también.

Estaba decidida. Estaba cansada de lastima a los que quería. Sentía que era una plaga que seguiría creciendo y afectando a cada persona que le importara. Bueno, podía arreglarlo y era eso lo que iba a hacer. Fue al baño, tomó un vaso de agua, y se llevó el agua y las pastillas a su cuarto, poniéndole seguro a la puerta detrás de ella.

De acuerdo a la botella, había treinta tabletas en la prescripción. No importaría si Charlie hubiera tomado una o dos, aún había suficientes para cumplir su cometido. Tomó una pieza de papel y una pluma de su mochila y le escribió una nota a Charlie.

***AVISO: es seguro leer desde aquí n.n***

_Charlie,_

_Lo lamento mucho. Todo. Sé que te he lastimado profundamente, incluso si tú no quieres admitirlo. El hecho de que tengas estas píldoras es una prueba de eso. No quiero lastimar a nadie más. Soy una plaga y necesito ser detenida antes de que alguien más termine lastimado. Por favor perdóname por todo. Perdóname por no venir a visitarte en todos estos años. Perdóname por arruinar tu vida en estos últimos meses. No lo haré nunca más. Ya no puedo. Voy a ver a mi mamá, en algún lugar donde ya no pueda herir a nadie más. Lo siento Charlie._

_Te quiero,_

_Bella._

Con eso, Bella destapó la botella de pastillas y se las tomó con el agua. Sabía que no era la manera más rápida, pero sería lo suficientemente rápido. Fue a su cama, se quitó sus zapatos, y se recostó en sus almohadas. Con un respiro profundo y tranquilizante, finalmente cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sueño que la había evadido desde hace tanto, la tomara.

* * *

><p><strong>U_U no me odien! en serio que yo no planeé esto. pero aun asi Gracias a todas las personas que siguen apoyando esta linda (aunque tremendamente deprimente y triste) historia n_n<strong>

**El siguiente capitulo ira dedicado a quienes me respondan estas preguntas:**

**1.- ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que subi el capitulo 7 (Santuario y Soledad)?**

**2.- ¿Quiénes de ustedes hasta este momento pensaban que tenía más edad de la que tengo?**

**3.- ¿Debería modificar la historia para hacerlo con puntos de vista, o sigo escribiéndolo así? (la historia original está escrita así, pero me he dado cuenta de que utilizo demasiados 'pensaba' 'hubiera' 'quisiera', y verbos parecidos, así que déjenme saber lo que opinan)**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE APOYAN ESTA HISTORIA, A PESAR DE NO ACTUALIZARLA TANTO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES LA HISTORIA QUE MÁS ME AYUDA A SALIR ADELANTE. ACTUALIZARÉ MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE ESPERAN.**_ :DD Se les quiere n_n


	10. Confesión

**Holaa! :DD Ahora sólo fue un día n_n _MIS DISCULPAS POR HABER DEJADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR HASTA AHÍ, PERO LA AUTORA DECIDIO QUE SERIA LO MEJOR, PRONTO VERAN PORQUE C:_*ataque del fin de semana! estoy escribiendo sin descanso solo para ustedes... tendrán otros 5 capítulos antes de volver a escribir las dos historias que traduzco* asii qee ¡Buen Provecho! ¡Disfruten!**

**SerenitySey! Helena! Gracias por los reviews :3 esos me hacen muy feliz. He decidido que (a pesar de que a todos nos gustan más los puntos de vista) seguiré escribiendo la historia tal como es porque... no puedo inventar palabras o pensamientos y esos son necesarios así que... seguiremos así! u**

**Disclaimer: soy dueña de mi laptop, la traduccion, una perrita muy demasiado inocente que al parecer me hará abuelaa (es mi hija ¬_¬ y qee?) hahaha ¡Felicidades a ella y esperemos que sea verdad jejeje!**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 9: Confesión.

Charlie tenía pánico y se apresuró a llegar a su casa lo más rápido que pudo después de recibir la llamada de Angela Webber. No sabía qué pensar de eso, pero la conversación seguía presente en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

"Jefe Swan, soy Angela Webber. Hubo un incidente en la escuela hace apenas unos minutos, pero estoy segura que se enterará pronto. De cualquier manera, llevé a Bella a su casa para que no tuviera que caminar en esta lluvia. Sé que debí de haberlo llamado primero, pero ella salió por la puerta tan rápido que no supe qué más hacer."

Charlie podía escuchar a Angela sollozando en el teléfono y tuvo que tranquilizarla después de explicar lo que pasó. "Angela, linda, muchas gracias por llevar a Bella a casa. No estoy molesto contigo en lo absoluto por sus acciones. ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó en la escuela que la alteró? Necesito saber a lo que me enfrentaré cuando llegue a casa esta noche."

"Jefe Swan, no entiende. No he terminado de contarle todo. Cuando dejé a Bella, la mirada en su cara me aterrorizó. Parecía que estaba pensando en hacer algo y estoy preocupada por ella. Lo siento; no la conozco completamente bien. De hecho, hoy fue el primer día en que le hablé, pero Lauren Mallory hizo algunas cosas serias y creo que eso llevó a Bella a sus límites. No estaba llorando, simplemente tenía esta gran mirada de determinación en su rostro y ahora estoy absolutamente preocupada de que vaya a lastimarse. No puede esperar hasta la noche para regresar. ¡Necesita ir ahora y probablemente debería apresurarse!"

Con la llamada y el trabajo olvidados, Charlie tomó su celular, llamando a Carlisle, mientras salía corriendo a su patrulla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a mares. En ese momento, la única cosa que le importaba era Bella. No quería creer que Angela tuviera razón, pero en un lugar profundo de su corazón sabía que la tenía. Sabía que tenía que llegar a casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y que probablemente necesitaría a Carlisle ahí para ayudarlo con lo que sea que lo recibiera en su casa.

"Carlisle, gracias a dios que contestaste. Necesito que nos encontremos en mi casa ahora mismo pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicar. ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte! ¡Por favor apresúrate!" Sin nada más de información, Charlie terminó la llamada, encendió la patrulla y manejó endemoniadamente rápido a su casa para encontrar a Bella. Sabía que Carlisle iría sin preguntar más preguntas. Llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos que eso lo sabía por seguro.

Charlie llegó a su casa y dejó la patrulla mal estacionada antes de que se hubiera detenido por completo, causando que se moviera adelante y atrás como loca. Salió de un salto y corrió a la casa dejando las llaves en el contacto y la puerta abierta. Habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que Angela lo había llamado y Charlie no podía evitar el sentir el pánico. ¿Qué tal si ya era demasiado tarde? No podía soportar la idea de perder a Bella de nuevo, especialmente tan pronto después de haberla recuperado.

"¡Bella! Bella, ¿dónde estás? ¿Bella?" le gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Subió corriendo las escaleras, subiendo tres escalones a la vez, casi tirando su puerta por la velocidad a la que iba. "¡Bella! ¡Bella abre tu puerta ahora mismo!" sin esperar por una respuesta, Charlie alcanzó el cerrojo para abrirla él mismo sólo para encontrarla con seguro. "¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡Abre esta puerta en este segundo o la abriré a la fuerza!" De nuevo, sólo esperó una fracción de segundo antes de alejarse un paso para tomar fuerza y entonces estampó su hombro tan fuerte como pudo en la puerta. La puerta se venció fácilmente bajo la presión y se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

Charlie la vio inmediatamente y casi cayó de rodillas. Estaba recostada en su cama y parecía que estaba durmiendo. Pero Charlie sabía mejor y al darle un vistazo al resto del cuarto le dio la razón. Ahí en su escritorio, estaba la botella de Ativan que estaba en su mesa de noche. Estaba completamente vacía, junto a un vaso vacío y una nota.

Charlie ni siquiera tomó tiempo para leer la nota. Corrió directo a Bella y comenzó a sacudirla, tratando de despertarla. "Bella, linda, necesito que te despiertes por mí. ¡Por favor Bella!" Charlie estaba sollozando y aún sacudía a Bella cuando Carlisle llegó. Él pudo saber por la llamada de Charlie que algo estaba seriamente mal, así que tuvo la conciencia de llamar a una ambulancia para que lo siguiera mientras dejaba el hospital.

"Charlie, ¿qué pasó? ¡Chicos, suban rápido y traigan una camilla!" Carlisle siempre era bueno manejando situaciones de emergencia. Caminó rápidamente el lado de Charlie, alejándolo de Bella. Alcanzó su muñeca para buscar su pulso, suspirando aliviado cuando encontró uno. Era muy poco, pero definitivamente tenía uno.

Carlisle ajustó la posición de Bella para que estuviera sobre su costado y entonces volteó a ver a Charlie. "Necesito que me hables Charlie. Sé que es difícil, pero te han entrenado para situaciones de emergencia, sabes lo mucho que importa cada segundo. ¿Qué pasó?" Mantuvo la calma, pero presionó a Charlie para obtener respuestas mientras seguía con sus dedos presionados en la muñeca de Bella, manteniendo un registro de su pulso.

Charlie sabía que tenía razón, así que respiró profundamente y explicó todo lo que había pasado lo mejor que pudo. Le dijo a Carlisle sobre la llamada de Angela; le dijo sobre la botella de píldoras vacías y lo que asumió que era una nota de suicidio. La única cosa que no sabía aún era lo que la había alterado. Angela había mencionado que algo había pasado entre Bella y Lauren Mallory, pero no sabía qué. Debió de haber sido algo horrible para hacer que Bella tratara de quitarse su propia vida.

Aún estaba aterrorizado de lo que le iba a pasar, pero estaba comenzando a enojarse mucho. Si Bella no lo necesitara justo ahora, hubiera conducido directo a la escuela y hubiera sacado a Lauren de sus clases para pedir respuestas. Nunca le había agradado la pequeña perra rica y mimada.

Charlie fue finalmente capaz de aclarar su cabeza y alcanzar la nota. En ese momento, los EMT estaban preparándose para poner a Bella en una camilla. Carlisle dijo algo sobre llevar a Bella al hospital y que necesitaban lavar su estómago, pero la única cosa en la que Charlie se podía concentrar era en la nota que Bella había escrito. La primera vez que la leyó, sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban mientras caía al suelo. Carlisle estaba ahí en un instante preguntándole lo que le pasó. Charlie no podía formar las palabras, así que en vez de eso, le dio la nota. Incluso si no estaban enfrente de él, las palabras iban a estar grabadas permanentemente en su mente.

_Charlie,_

_Lo lamento mucho. Todo. Sé que te he lastimado profundamente, incluso si tú no quieres admitirlo. El hecho de que tengas estas píldoras es una prueba de eso. No quiero lastimar a nadie más. Soy una plaga y necesito ser detenida antes de que alguien más termine lastimado. Por favor perdóname por todo. Perdóname por no venir a visitarte en todos estos años. Perdóname por arruinar tu vida en estos últimos meses. No lo haré nunca más. Ya no puedo. Voy a ver a mi mamá, en algún lugar donde ya no pueda herir a nadie más. Lo siento Charlie._

_Te quiero,_

_Bella._

De alguna manera, Bella había asumido que por tener las medicinas que Esme le había prescrito, lo había lastimado por venir aquí. Sí, había entrado en pánico esa primera mañana después de que Bella se cortó su cabello, pero había estado bien desde entonces. Ni siquiera había abierto la maldita botella, mucho menos había tomado nada de la medicina. Y ahora aquí estaba, vacía. Si solamente Charlie no hubiera pedido la prescripción. Esme hubiera entendido.

Los médicos finalmente subieron a Bella a la parte trasera de la ambulancia y le preguntaron a Charlie si iba a ir con ellos o si los seguiría. La tenían estabilizada, pero necesitaban llegar ahí pronto para que Carlisle pudiera tener lo que necesitaba para lavar su estómago. Charlie fue con ellos, porque no quería estar detrás de un volante en su actual estado de estrés y preocupación. Estuvo en silencio el viaje entero, sólo mirando la cara pálida de Bella mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro.

…

Carlisle nunca había visto a Charlie tan demacrado. Había estado mal cuando Reneé lo había dejado hace dieciséis años, pero esto era muchísimo peor. Finalmente había recuperado a Bella y ahora tenía miedo de que fuera a perderla una vez más; sólo que ahora en la forma más permanente posible. Carlisle estaba determinado a evitar que eso pasara. Aumentó la velocidad de su auto para ir delante de la ambulancia hacia el hospital para asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran listas para cuando llegaran. Los intentos de suicidio no pasaban mucho en Forks, pero Carlisle tenía confianza de que podría manejar esto. Después de todo, había salvado a Edward una vez. También podría salvar a Bella.

Después de una hora, salió para decirle a Charlie las buenas noticias. El estómago de Bella había sido exitosamente lavado y no habría efectos permanentes por las drogas. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz. Era en momentos como este en que Carlisle estaba tan alegre de haber elegido la medicina como su campo de estudio y carrera. Esto hacía que valiera la pena.

"¿Puedo verla?" Charlie era un desastre, pero esa no era la razón por la que Carlisle tenía que decir que no. Odiaba hacer esto, pero su amigo lo sabía. Aún así tuvo que explicarlo.

"Charlie, conoces el procedimiento. Bella intentó suicidarse; tengo que ponerla en observación por un periodo obligatorio de 72 horas. Sabes que te dejaría verla si pudiera, pero no puedo. Lo siento mucho." Decirle a un padre que no podía ver al hijo que casi pierde era difícil, no importaba el estado de la situación. Decirle esto a su mejor amigo era casi imposible, pero tuvo que hacerlo, a pesar de que le rompió el corazón al hacerlo.

Charlie suspiró y bajo sus hombros en rendición. Él sabía mejor que pedir verla justo en ese momento, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Confiaba en Carlisle, pero aún no podía aceptarlo sin una prueba tangible. Necesitaba sujetar a Bella en sus brazos y decirle que la amaba. No quería dejarla ir otra vez. Ya la había perdido una vez y hasta que pudiera verla, tocarla y sujetarla, se sentiría como si se hubiera ido una vez más.

…

Carlisle sabía que Charlie se moría por ver a Bella, pero siguió la política del hospital al pie de la letra y lo mantuvo alejado. Pero aún así decidió, que se sentaría en su cuarto y esperaría que despertara para poder darle a Charlie un reporte de primera mano de cómo estaba. Se había tomado una botella entera de Ativan, así que sabía que estaría inconsciente por unas horas más, pero aún así acercó una silla y se sentó a esperar.

Después de una hora y media, Bella comenzó a moverse, así que Carlisle se enderezó en su lugar y puso su mano en la de ella. Esperó hasta que abriera sus ojos antes de decir algo. Finalmente, los abrió y lo miró, confundida.

"Don…" Bella comenzó a tratar de decir antes de que Carlisle la detuviera. Tuvieron que insertarle tubos por la garganta y sabía que sería difícil para ella hablar. No quería que se cansara intentándolo.

"Shh, está bien Bella, no intentes hablar. Soy el Dr. Cullen, el amigo de Charlie. Nos conocimos en mi casa hace algunos meses. Tuvimos que lavar tu estómago para sacar todas las pastillas. En orden de llegar ahí, tuvimos que insertar algunos tubos por tu garganta; probablemente te dolerá por un rato. Cariño, nos diste un buen susto a todos. Sé que probablemente no querrás hablarme ya que casi no me conoces, pero deberías hablar con alguien. Tomará un tiempo para que tu garganta se sienta mejor, pero por ahora, aquí hay papel y una pluma. Si necesitas algo, quiero que lo escribas aquí y entonces presiones ese botón para llamar a una enfermera. Esme estará aquí en un rato para hablar contigo. ¿Está bien?"

Bella asintió, así que Carlisle continuó. "Linda, Charlie está preocupadísimo por tu. Encontró tu nota y ha estado castigándose por eso. Piensa que hiciste lo que hiciste por su culpa. Sé que probablemente eso no sea verdad, pero ¿hay alguna cosa que desees decirle?" de nuevo, Bella asintió y Carlisle esperó, mirándola mientras le escribía una nota para dársela a su padre.

_Charlie,_

_Lamento mucho todo. Sé que no me puedo disculpar lo suficiente pero siento que necesito intentarlo. He estado batallando mucho estos últimos dos meses y tratando de superar la culpa que siento por la muerte de mi mamá. Es difícil explicarlo, pero voy a intentarlo._

_Sé que nadie me culpa y que el accidente no fue mi culpa, pero me ha tomado todo este tiempo para darme cuenta de que no importa qué decisiones tomé ese día. Si la muerte estaba destinada para mamá, iba a tomarla de una forma u otra y no habría nada que pudiera haber hecho diferente para detenerlo. Era su tiempo de irse. Me he estado diciendo eso cada día, realmente deseando creerlo y ahora finalmente comienzo a hacerlo. Finalmente comencé a comprender que realmente no fue mi culpa._

_Entonces hoy en la escuela, Lauren Mallory hizo lo inesperado. Fui a mi salón y había una nota en mi mesa. Cuando la giré vi que no era una nota, era un artículo que hablaba sobre el accidente en Phoenix. No pude leer las palabras, pero las imágenes fueron suficientes. Todos los recuerdos del accidente que había estado tratando de olvidar, llegaron de vuelta a mí. Iba a simplemente irme, alejarme, pero entonces me habló. Me dijo que la única razón por la que estaba aquí era para castigarme por matar a mi mamá y entonces exploté. Terminé golpeando su cara y entonces salí de ahí._

_Continué repitiéndome que no era verdad; yo no tenía la culpa de la muerte de Reneé. Me lo repetí una y otra vez, pero lo único que mi mente podía registrar eran las palabras de Lauren. Todo el camino hasta la casa, lo único que escuchaba era "Estás tratando de castigarte a ti misma por matar a tu querida mami." No podía pensar nada más. No podía respirar. Tuve suerte de que fuese capaz de entrar a la casa. Estaba completamente perdida y no sabía qué más hacer. Extrañaba tanto a mi mamá y quería que me sujetara y que me dijera que todo estaría bien. Entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que nunca podría hacer eso, volví a explotar. Encontré tu botella de medicina contra la ansiedad y vi que la solución estaba ahí enfrente de mí; una solución que me llevaría a mi mamá._

_Estaba tan equivocada, Charlie. No llegué a ver a mamá; no pude ver nada. Fue como si estuviera siendo absorbida por un agujero negro y eso me asustó. Fue entonces cuando te escuché llorando en un lugar cercano. Quería tanto alcanzarte y sujetarte, así como quería que mi mamá me sujetara, pero no podía abrir mis ojos. No podía encontrarte, incluso aunque eso era lo que más quería. Las cosas fueron borrosas después de eso pero había una cosa que estaba clara para mí. No he sido justa contigo desde que llegué. Me has dado todo lo que puedes para ayudarme a ser feliz y yo seguí alejándote de mí._

_Lo siento mucho. Si pudiera volver en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, lo haría, pero tampoco puedo hacer eso. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Estuviste ahí para mí cuando mamá murió y espero que aún estés ahí para mí cuando salga de aquí. Te quiero y te necesito en mi vida Charlie… Papá. ¡Te quiero mucho! ¿Puedes perdonarme por lo que he hecho?_

_Te quiero por siempre,_

_Bella._

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, arrancó la hoja cuidadosamente de la libreta, la dobló a la mitad y se la dio a Carlisle. Pudo ver por la mirada en su rostro que entendió que era personal y que sólo Charlie podía verla. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo antes de despedirse con la promesa de que regresaría pronto para revisarla.

Con todo el peso que se fue de ella y que había soportado todos estos meses, Bella se sintió más ligera. Volvió a recostarse en las almohadas y cayó en un profundo sueño, sin sueños, y con mucho descanso que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Talking about some drama... cof cof.. hahaha perdonen, no puedo evitar escribir en ingles de vez en cuando. Gracias a todoos por los reviews!:DD<strong>

**El próximo capitulo irá para qiien me diga algunos detalles:**

**- ¿Escribí en algún lugar 'Charlie' en vez de 'Carlisle? (siento que a la mejor por ahí se me fue un nombre mal x el parecido, pero no lo revisé)**

**-¿Dónde viven? (Yoop soy dee Meexico dl estado de Durango (: así qe si alguna d ustedes tambien es de aqii diganmeloo jejeje)**

**-SERENITYSEY! Acaso era esto lo que te esperabas? Me dio curiosidad el saber lo que tee estabas pensando n_n**

**_SE LES QUIERE POR ACAA :) LEES ESCRIBIRE PRONTO_  
><strong>


	11. Disculpas

**See qee es más tarde de lo que prometí pero... son días de escuela así que USTEDES Y YO tendremos que acostumbrarnos a no poder actualizar diariamente a menos que sea fin de semana u_u como sea. ¡Disfruten este capi qee va cn cariño a tods! Inmans! Graciias x el review haha' SerenitySey! DIME QEE ES LO QUE CRES QUE PASARÁ! qiiero saber si tienes razón C:**

**Mi queridísimo ex-no-tan-ex-novio me causa revuelcos en la cabeza y parece que le roba las frases al mismísimo Edward XD (lo malo es que le roba las frases al Edward de luna nueva que piensa que no es bueno para Bella u_u hee aii la razón de la depresión) Dirían que no debería de sufrir tanto a mi peqeña edad pero... es inevitable, soy una enamoradiza sin remedio y demasiado madura para mi edad lol.**

**No soy dueña de NADA ... sólo de la traducción haha'**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

**DISFRUTEN!**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 10: Disculpas

Cuando Bella se despertó, se sentía más descansada de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, y si era completamente honesta consigo misma, se sentía bien. Sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en la esquina de sus labios, y cuando se dio cuenta de que incluso eso se sentía bien y que su cara no se rompería, esa pequeña sonrisa se transformo en una enorme. Por primera vez desde el accidente, Bella se sentía bien; se sentía querida, se sentía segura, y más importante, sentía esperanza. Sentía que, de hecho, todo iba a estar bien, justo como todos le habían dicho por los últimos 2 meses.

Abrió sus ojos y vio la amable pero obviamente preocupada cara de Esme mirándola. "¡Bella querida, estás despierta! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó?"

Esto era algo que Bella se había anticipado. Después de todo, Esme era su terapeuta; además, parecía estar genuinamente preocupada por ella. Carlisle le había dicho que tomaría algo de tiempo para que Bella pudiera hablar sin sentir dolor, pero supuso que ahora era un buen momento como cualquiera para intentarlo.

"¡Oh Esme! Fui tan estúpida. Dejé que Lauren me afectara. No creí que nadie aquí en Forks se enteraría del accidente, así que pensé tontamente que podía pretender que nunca pasó, al menos en la escuela. De alguna manera se enteró y me preguntó si esa era la razón por la que vine aquí. Me preguntó que si me exiliaba aquí para esconderme del hecho de que maté a mi mamá; dijo que era la única forma en la que vendría aquí voluntariamente." Bella tomó varias respiraciones profundas como Esme le había enseñado en una de sus sesiones antes de continuar.

"Lo perdí. No podía dejar que ella le faltara al respeto al recuerdo de mi madre así, así que la golpeé en la cara… muy fuerte. Sentí y escuché que su nariz se rompió y de hecho eso me dio ganas de sonreír. ¿Qué tan mala soy? Como sea, después de que la golpeé, le dije que si volvía a hablar de mi mamá, sería mucho peor. Se veía asustada pero yo aún estaba alterada así que me fui. Angela Webber me siguió y me llevó a mi casa. Eso fue algo bueno también, porque un segundo después de que entré al auto comenzó a llover a mares. Angela me dijo que ignorara a Lauren y lo intenté pero sus palabras siguieron repitiéndose en mi cabeza hasta que las creí. Aún creía lo que me habías dicho, pero sus palabras eran más fuertes, más demandantes y ellas ganaron. Me volvieron loca. Cuando llegué a casa, necesitaba encontrar una manera de mejorar todo y pensé que suicidarme haría el trabajo. Encontré las pastillas que le prescribiste a mi papá y cuando vi la fecha en ellas me llegó otro golpe para el que no estaba preparada. Las obtuvo el día después de que me trajo a casa y no pude evitar sentir que yo era la razón por la que las necesitaba. Le escribí una nota diciendo que lo sentía y me despedía, y entonces las tomé. Sólo quería que el dolor terminara. Nunca me di cuenta de que eso lastimaría a las personas que quiero."

A ese punto, Bella estaba sollozando, pero hizo un esfuerzo para continuar con su historia. "La peor parte de eso fue que podía escuchar cada cosa, Esme. Podía escuchar el pánico en la voz de mi papá mientras hablaba con Carlisle. Podía escuchar sus lágrimas y sollozos; pude escuchar lo perdido que estaba y cómo seguía repitiendo que no podía perderme otra vez. Le estaba rogando a Carlisle que me salvara; podía escucharlo todo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Más que nada, quería confortar a mi papá como él me había confortado cuando mamá murió. Quería estar ahí para él y sujetarlo y decirle que lo quería, pero estaba paralizada; encerrada en mi propia mente. No podía abrir mis ojos, o mover mi boca, ni siquiera mover mis dedos. Y también fue enteramente mi culpa. Yo me lo hice tomándome esas estúpidas pastillas. Seguro, en el momento parecía una salida fácil, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que pude haberle hecho. No creo que hubiera sobrevivido esto y el resultado hubiera sido diferente. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que mi padre, mi papá, realmente me quería y me quería cerca."

Alzó su mirada hacia Esme a través de su cara llena de lágrimas y vio que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Y porque probablemente Bella tenía la confusión escrita sobre su cara, Esme decidió responder la pregunta que no hizo.

"Bella, hay muchas personas que te quieren aquí. Charlie es una de ellas. Yo te quiero y también Carlisle te quiere. Angela Webber es la razón por la que sigues aquí; estaba preocupada por tu después de que te dejó y llamó inmediatamente a tu papá. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte por los últimos meses; eso es lo que he tratado que veas y comprendas. Te queremos, linda y todos queremos lo mejor para ti. He visto la diferencia que has hecho en la vida de Charlie desde que llegaste. Cariño, él recuperó su pequeño salto cuando camina – un salto que no había visto en dieciséis años – y siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. Esas son cosas que probablemente no notaste porque aún tenías miedo de ver desde el accidente, pero hay muchas personas que son mejores o más felices en alguna manera sólo porque estás aquí.

"Lo que hiciste fue estúpido; no voy a tratar de aligerarlo porque sinceramente, sí trataste de matarte, pero al hacerlo, removiste todas las cosas que había tratado de quitar. Has hecho mi trabajo en mi lugar, cosa que no muchas personas pueden hacer. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

Bella comenzó a mirarse esperanzada de nuevo de que las cosas finalmente se arreglarían y estarían bien. Miró a Esme y dijo lo que pasaba por su mente. "Esme, sé que se supone que debo de estar aquí por 72 horas de observación, pero realmente necesito ver a Charlie. Le dije todo lo que te dije sólo que en una nota, pero sé que lo lastimé y que va a necesitar verme por sí mismo antes de que esté completamente bien otra vez. ¿Podrías permitir que lo dejaran verme?"

"Claro, mi querida. Había planeado hacerlo de todos modos; simplemente necesitaba lo que afectó en ti todo este evento, cómo afectó tu progreso. Sólo hay una cosa más. Sé que te sientes bien ahora y que sientes que estás recuperada, pero el camino de la recuperación es muy largo. Tomará más tiempo. Habrá más lágrimas, enojo, y dolor. Quiero que sepas que ante todo eso, estaré ahí para ti; siempre estaré ahí para ti.

"Ahora, le daré el permiso a Charlie para que venga a verte. Ha estado aquí en el hospital todo el tiempo, negándose a irse hasta que pueda llevarte con él, así que no debe ser difícil encontrarlo. Hay alguien con quien quiero que hables. Ha estado en una situación similar a la que estás justo ahora. Quiero que ustedes dos se sienten y hablen sobre sus historias, el uno con el otro. Creo que realmente los ayudará a ambos para ver cómo la otra persona está acoplándose con su situación. ¿Recuerdas el prado del que me hablaste en nuestra propiedad Bella?"

Sin estar completamente segura de a dónde quería llegar con eso, o quién era esta persona de la que Esme hablaba, Bella asintió su cabeza. "Sí, lo recuerdo. No sé qué tan fácil sea encontrarlo otra vez, pero definitivamente lo recuerdo."

"Bien. Ese fue un lugar donde realmente te sentiste en paz por primera vez desde el accidente, ¿verdad?" Bella asintió de nuevo para que Esme continuara. "Muy bien, aquí está lo que quiero que hagas; te dejarán salir el jueves en la tarde si las cosas van bien. El viernes en la mañana, quiero que vengas a nuestra casa. Quiero que vayas de nuevo a tu prado y cuando lo encuentres – de lo cual no tengo duda alguna – quiero que esperes ahí. Haré que la persona que te mencioné te vea ahí para que te sientas cómoda para hablar. Se supone que habrá un clima hermoso el viernes y el sol estará brillando todo el día, así que vístete con algo para el clima ligero, ¿okay?" la sonrisa de Esme había vuelto y la manera en que su cara se iluminó fue hermosa.

Aún algo confundida, Bella la detuvo antes de que se fuera del cuarto. "Espera, ¿Esme? Estoy bien con lo de ir al prado y todo si eso es lo que quieres, ¿pero no me vas a decir a quién veré ahí para poder prepararme?"

Con su sonrisa tornándose algo maliciosa, como si estuviera ocultando algo, negó con la cabeza. "Nop. Este es un secreto y tengo la sensación de que te agradará. Vas a tener que confiar en mí." Con eso, Esme se fue del cuarto.

…

Quince minutos después, hubo un suave toque en su puerta. Cuando le dijo que pasara a quien sea que fuera, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Como si no estuviera seguro de lo que vería, su papá se paro en el marco de la puerta, simplemente mirándola.

Bella dijo la única palabra que había querido decir enfrente de él por tanto tiempo, "Papá."

Rompiendo el silencio incómodo, Charlie se apresuró dentro del cuarto y hacia su cama, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, simplemente sujetándola ahí, contra su pecho. Le estaba susurrando, pero nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. Pero eso no le importaba a Bella. Él estaba ahí y la estaba sujetando como ella había querido por meses. Sintió cómo se relajaba en sus brazos mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

Se sentaron juntos en su cama por al menos una hora antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo inteligente. Fue Bella quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Papá, sé que no lo puedo decir lo suficiente, pero lo siento. Nunca quise lastimarte, pero eso fue lo que terminé haciendo, ¿verdad? Todo en lo que pensaba era en terminar con mi propio dolor. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que me querías hasta ahora así que no entendía el dolor que te daría si hubiera tenido éxito. Fui egoísta y lo siento. Entenderé si quieres mandarme a vivir a algún otro lugar, pero realmente me gustaría tener la oportunidad de recompensártelo. Prometo que si me das una oportunidad no me detendré hasta haber arreglado todo lo que hice. Sé que no lo merezco; no te merezco, pero te quiero papá. ¡Te quiero mucho!" Bella se preguntó si sus lágrimas podrían secarse alguna vez. Parecía que había estado llorando sin parar desde que salió de la escuela esta mañana.

Charlie se sentó ahí, aún con la cabeza de Bella contra su hombro y acariciando su cabello – que había crecido hasta pasar sus hombros de nuevo. "Cariño, por favor deja de pedir disculpas. Todo el mundo comete errores, algunos peores que otros, pero aún así. También te quiero, Bella. Nunca he dejado de quererte y jamás lo haré. No podría ni pensar en mandarte a otro lugar sólo por esto. Eres mi hija y no quiero nada más que tenerte en mi vida tanto como pueda. Ya me habían alejado de ti por dieciséis años; no creo que pueda soportar otro día sin ti aquí. Quiero que salgamos de ésta juntos, cariño. Quiero que seas capaz de hablar conmigo. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré disponible para ti, no importa lo que pase. Eres todo para mí."

Se sentaron juntos por lo que parecieron ser unas horas más cuando finalmente une enfermera entró y le dijo a Charlie que era hora de que se retirara. La abrazó fuertemente una vez más, besó su cabeza y se fue, dejando a Bella sintiendo la calidez de su amor por su cuerpo. Realmente estaba en su hogar; estaba donde pertenecía. Estaba feliz.

…

Los días siguientes pasaron realmente rápido. Bella hizo todo lo que le pidieron; fue a sus sesiones de terapia individual, sus sesiones grupales, sus evaluaciones de salud mental, todo. Después del periodo obligatorio de 72 horas, fue dejada al cuidado de su padre y no podría haber estado más feliz.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, estaba algo sorprendida porque había varios autos estacionados en el frente y no sabía qué pensar de eso. Reconoció el auto de Angela Webber por el martes en la tarde, el auto del Dr. Cullen, y también el de Esme. También había unos cuantos que no reconocía. Miró a su papá con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cara pero él simplemente le sonrió, puso su brazo por su hombro, y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Cuando Charlie abrió la puerta, Bella se sorprendió a más no poder. Había unas quince personas ahí para darle la bienvenida a casa. La casa estaba decorada con globos y cintas y había un gran cartel que decía, '¡Bienvenida Bella! Te extrañamos'. Bella pasó de persona en persona mientras la abrazaban muchas veces. De vez en cuando, personas que conocía pero que no conocía realmente, llegaban y la abrazaban fuertemente y le decían el gusto que les daba que estuviera bien ahora.

Una de las últimas personas que abrazó fue Angela Webber. Había aprendido de Esme, que fue Angela quién le advirtió a su papá sobre la situación del martes. Cuando envolvió a Angela en el abrazo, la sujetó extra fuerte y le susurró un emotivo 'gracias' en su oído. Ella se rió un poco por el obvio shock en Angela.

Cuando se alejó, miró a Angela a los ojos y le dijo la verdad. "Angela, probablemente estabas endemoniadamente nerviosa por venir aquí hoy porque pensabas que estaría molesta contigo por haber llamado a mi papá el martes, y aún así estás aquí. Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Nunca seré capaz de expresar toda la gratitud que te tengo por haber salvado mi vida, pero eso es lo que hiciste al llamar a mi papá. Lo que hice fue imprudente y no lo pensé en lo absoluto. Si no hubiera sido por tu rápida reacción y tu buena observación no estaría aquí hoy. Lamento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación tan incómoda pero realmente me da gusto que vinieras hoy. ¿Podemos iniciar de nuevo e intentar ser amigas?" le sonrió tímidamente mientras esperaba que Angela respondiera y cuando la respuesta finalmente llegó, no fue lo que Bella esperaba.

"¡Oh, Bella, claro que podemos iniciar de nuevo! ¡Estoy tan aliviada de que estés bien y tan conmovida de que quieras ser mi amiga! Creo que eres una persona increíble que ha tenido unas situaciones difíciles, pero has logrado mantenerte fuerte. Sabía que había algo diferente en ti desde el momento en que llegaste a Forks. No sabía qué era hasta hace unos días, pero ahora que lo sé, estoy más asombrada. ¡Me encantaría ser tu amiga!" Angela atrapó a Bella en uno de esos abrazos que rompen los huesos y la mantuvo ahí mientras sollozaban en los hombros de la otra. Bella sintió una unión a la chica y no quería dejarla ir. Sintió que Angela probablemente era la primera amiga real que tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! This is it! haha ok no ._. cosas raras pasan cuando traduces mientras ves un video de los conciertos del inmortal Michael Jackson haha' :3 En fin... Según mi pequeño computador aquí presente... llevo 11 capítulos, (contando el prólogo) así que les quedan otros 5 antes de comenzar a actualizar mi otra historia también. Ambas son geniales y se merecen ir a la par (aunque una terminará primero que la otra... adivinen cual LOL)<strong>

**El sguiente capi va para qiien tenga la amabilidad de dejarme un review! NO preguntas NO peticiones... un peqeño review... es todo lo que pido :'3 (aunque probablemente apreciaría que me dijeran qe opinan dee ese ex-no-tan-ex novio que me tocó tener hahaha) _SE LES QUIERE! LES ESCRIBIRE PRONTO!_**


	12. El Prado

**N/A: Al fin ha llegado el momento! Les quiero decir orgullosamente que escribí esta maravilla de capítulo en unas horas! Eso me hace muy feliz! El ex-susodicho ya no se ha presentado y mi vida vuelve a ser estable. ¡Disfruten!**

**Este capi va para SerenitySey (definitivamente no creo que lo que siga de aquí en la historia sea lo qe te imaginas hehe) y mi hija ficticia Ana qe es la primera 'fan' que conozco que lea mis dos historias que traduzco (La cantante y The lighthouse) Si alguien más lee ambas historias, por favor háganmelo saber. Son especiales.**

_**NADA DE ESTO ES MIO! ADELANTE!**_

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 11: El prado.

Bella se había despertado completamente refrescada en cuatro días seguidos. Era capaz de dormir ahora sin las horribles pesadillas del accidente asaltando sus sueños. Por eso, fue capaz de volver a ser la Bella que era antes de que todo eso pasara. Había faltado casi toda la semana esta semana, pero Angela – siento la dulce chica que es – le prometió a Bella que iría a su casa esta tarde para darle su tarea.

Bella tenía un montón de arrepentimientos por lo que había pasado con el intento de suicidio, pero también estaba muy feliz por algunos de los resultados. Por nombrar uno, ella y su papá nunca habían sido cercanos. Finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente cerca de él para pensar en el como su padre también. Ya no era simplemente su donador de esperma.

Una de las otras cosas de las que estaba verdaderamente agradecida era el hecho de que ahora tenía a alguien que consideraba una amiga. Después de las bienvenidas iniciales en la fiesta la noche pasada, Bella y Angela encontraron un tranquilo rincón en la sala y se sentaron juntas. Terminaron hablando por horas sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Regresando sus pensamientos al presente, Bella decidió que era tiempo de bañarse y prepararse para ir a casa de los Cullen. Aún no estaba cómoda conduciendo, y no había estado detrás del volante desde el día del accidente, así que su papá la iba a dejar allá en su camino al trabajo.

Cuando estuvo listo, bajó las escaleras y encontró a Charlie haciendo el desayuno otra vez. Preguntó si había algo con lo que pudiera ayudar, pero él insistió en que se sentara y disfrutara la comida. Sin una palabra más, hizo justamente eso.

…

Bella estuvo nerviosa en todo el camino hasta la casa de los Cullen y no podía explicarse el por qué. Había estado ahí antes y nada malo había pasado; ¿por qué estaba tan preocupada ahora? No tenía ningún sentido. Lo único que podía pensar era que estaba nerviosa por conocer a esta persona misteriosa que Esme había mencionado. Lo que sea que pensara al respecto, le dejaba inexplicables mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella se bajó, se despidió de su padre y subió los escalones del porche para tocar en la puerta delantera. Esme la abrió un minuto después y atrapó a Bella en un abrazo enorme. "¡Buenos días cariño! ¡Bienvenida! ¿Estás lista para salir?"

Bella asintió y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta trasera antes de que Esme le tocara un hombro. "Aquí, probablemente necesitarás esto" dijo mientras le daba a Bella una pequeña mochila. Entonces, para responder a la pregunta obvia escrita en la cara de Bella, dijo "Son sólo algunos bocadillos y varias botellas de agua. Pensé que podrías estar allá afuera por un rato y probablemente querrías algo. También hay una manta por si querías algo sobre que sentarte." Bella le agradeció a Esme antes de salir por la puerta trasera, volviendo a trazar el camino que había tomado hace meses, esperando poder encontrar el prado otra vez.

Justo un poco después de una hora y media, Bella vio un brillo en los árboles y supo que al menos había sabido lograr llegar al prado. Apresuró sus pasos para llegar más rápido y una vez que alcanzó el borde y entró al prado, todo el aire en su cuerpo se fue en un solo suspiro. Bella había extrañado este lugar, incluso aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora. Caminó más adentro del claro antes de poner la mochila en el suelo y la abrió para ver qué había adentro. Buscó más allá de las botellas de agua y los bocadillos y sacó una manta azul, la extendió y la puso sobre el alto pasto y las flores. Miró alrededor y decidió que como no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría la otra persona en llegar, iba a tomar ventaja del sol mientras estaba presente.

Dobló sus mangas hasta sus hombros y arremangó sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas. Cuando pensó que podría llenarse de todo el sol posible sin tener que quitarse la ropa, se recostó sobre la manta extendiendo su cabello sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí en el sol antes de ser sobresaltada por el sonido de alguien aclarando la garganta.

Casi saltando del susto, puso su mano en su pecho como si su corazón fuera a salirse de ahí. Alzó la mirada pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la silueta de un hombre frente de ella porque él estaba entre ella y el sol. Cuando él la notó batallando para verlo, murmuró una disculpa y se hizo a un lado para que lo pudiera ver más claramente. Cuando los puntos negros en su visión por haber visto hacia el sol se aclararon, estaba mirando un par de hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Si pensaba que su corazón se la iba a salir del pecho, no era nada comparado con la sensación que tenía ahora. Sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta aunque quería enormemente hablar con este Adonis enfrente de ella. Finalmente, después de aclarar su garganta y tratar de decir las palabras tres veces, fue capaz de preguntar "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Parecía confundido por su pregunta, así que le tomó unos segundos el formar una respuesta. "Um… realmente no sé nada, nada además del hecho de que mi mamá me envió aquí. Dijo que sabría por qué cuando llegara. No estaba esperando encontrarme con alguna compañía, yo um… lo siento por haberte molestado." Bella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo nervioso que sonaba y eso hizo que lo quisiera aún más.

Cuando él comenzó a dirigirse de regreso a su casa, Bella alcanzó a detenerlo, dejando que sus dedos tomaran los de él por un breve instante. "Espera. Um… no te vayas por favor. Creo que tu mamá quería que te hablara, o, tú sabes, que tú me hablaras, o lo que sea. Me dijo que viniera aquí y que me encontrara con alguien pero no me dijo quién." Bella estaba batallando mucho para formar pensamientos coherentes y más aún oraciones porque en el momento en que tocó su mano sintió como si hubiera sido electrocutada. Estaba lejos de incómodo porque en el momento en que sus manos dejaron de tocarse, deseó tocarlo una vez más.

Él volteó y la miró directamente. La mirada que tenía en sus ojos – shock, asombro, miedo y lo que parecía ser hambre – le dijo que él también lo sintió. Aún insegura de lo que debía hacer o decir, miró la manta a su lado y le preguntó si quería sentarse. Él parecía querer hacerlo pero se veía inseguro, Bella le sonrió, suplicándole con sus ojos. Quería hablar con él, llegar a conocerlo. Quería entenderlo a él y a este sentimiento que tenía. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué tenían en común. No sabía lo que fue, pero algo logró convencer a Edward y finalmente se rindió y se sentó a su lado.

…

Cuando él entró al prado, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba planeando Esme. Le había dicho ayer que había llamado a la escuela para excusarlo de sus clases hoy porque necesitaba que le hiciera un favor. No me dijo exactamente lo que era, sólo que se suponía que debía estar en el prado detrás de la casa a las diez.

A las diez en punto, entró al claro sin saber lo que encontraría, y entonces se detuvo. Ahí estaba ella, una diosa entre los mortales, recostada en su espalda descansando en el sol. Su respiración se quedó en sus pulmones y tuvo que combatir la urgencia de llegar a ella, levantarla y besar esos hermosos labios llenos. La última vez que la había visto, había estado en su casa por la barbacoa de fin del verano. La había querido ahí y entonces y aunque no la había visto en dos meses – nada más que encontrarse en los pasillos de la escuela – ahora mismo la seguía queriendo con la misma fuerza.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí mirándola, deseando tocarla; para respirar su esencia, pero finalmente decidió que era perturbador simplemente quedarse ahí, así que aclaró su garganta ruidosamente. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos y lo miró, él estaba tratando de respirar pero no podía conseguir el oxígeno suficiente. Sólo podía ver una parte de sus ojos marrón chocolate porque estaba entrecerrando sus ojos para verlo mejor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba intentando no ver el sol, dijo que lo sentí y se movió un par de pasos a un lado.

Cuando abrió sus ojos completamente y miró a los de él, sus rodillas casi se rinden como si su subconsciente le dijera que necesitaba estar ahí a su lado; cerca de ella. Mantuvo su agarre a la gravedad mientras esperaba que hablara. Cuando finalmente le preguntó qué hacía ahí, no tenía una respuesta honesta. Sabía que Esme estaba planeando algo cuando lo mandó al prado, pero ni en sus sueños más salvajes (que últimamente no incluían nada más que esa belleza sentada ahí tan vulnerable enfrente de él) habría imaginado que Esme lo había mandado ahí para encontrarse con Bella.

Murmuró algunas cosas sin sentido sin estar seguro por qué, aunque su mente ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades, y se giró para irse. Cuando ella tomó su mano y le pidió que se quedara, sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera a explotar. La corriente que corrió desde su cuerpo hasta el de él era imposible de ignorar. Era como si el universo los quisiera conectados y ambos estuvieran a su disposición.

Se quedó parado ahí, preguntándose si estaba listo para enfrentare a esto; ¿estaba listo para confesarle la verdad de su vida a Bella? ¿Estaba listo a enfrentarse al rechazo que seguro sentiría? Se volteó, viendo sus ojos, y en ellos tenía su respuesta. Vio el deseo brillando en ellos como si ella lo necesitara casi tanto como él tanto la necesitaba. El deseo de que él se sentara a su lado brillaba en sus ojos y eso fue lo que marcó su decisión. Si lo quería, se lo daría. De eso estaba seguro.

…

Una vez que Edward se sentó a su lado, Bella se relajó otra vez y volvió a recostare. Subió sus manos a su cuello, extendiendo su cabello otra vez mientras Edward la miraba en silencio. El hambre que ella vio en sus ojos hacía que su estómago diera vueltas una y otra vez. Mientras ponía sus manos en su estómago para tratar de clamarlo, giró su cabeza para mirar a Edward y le dijo que se pusiera cómodo.

"Este sol se siente increíble, ¿no crees?" Bella se estaba estirando en la manta, arremangando más sus pantalones. "Dios, desearía haberme puesto mi traje de baño para poder sentir más del sol. Casi se siente como estar de regreso a Phoenix." Sólo se estaba hablando a sí misma para llenar el silencio que había caído sobre ellos. No tenía idea de si él la estaba escuchando o no hasta que sintió algo recorriendo su cabello. Sobresaltada, levantó la mirada para ver la mano de Edward estirada mientras tocaba tentativamente sus rizos.

"Tienes hermoso cabello" susurró, aún pareciendo deslumbrado por su cabello. "¿Sabías que tu cabello tiene destellos castaños rojizos a la luz del sol?" preguntó.

Sin estar segura de poder encontrar las palabras para hablar, Bella sólo asintió y dejó que continuara tocando su cabello; deseando que tocara más que eso. Sintió un profundo rubor corriendo por su cuello y por sus mejillas por ese último pensamiento y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. También quería mover su toque para que él mismo pudiera sentir el calor y de nuevo se ruborizó enormemente por la idea.

…

Sentarse con Bella era asombroso. Se había recostado otra vez una vez que él se había sentado a su lado y no pudo evitar darse cuenta del maravilloso color que tenía su cabello a la luz del sol. Era hermoso, más allá de las palabras; era hermosa. Antes de darse cuenta delo que hacía, había estirado su mano involuntariamente y acarició su cabello, hablándole de su belleza. Después de mencionárselo, notó que Bella se estaba ruborizando; su cuello y mejillas estaban de un hermoso color rosado. Incluso sus orejas parecían estar enrojeciendo. Parecía estar avergonzada, pero ¿qué podría causare vergüenza a esta mujer?

El rojo en su cara pareció profundizarse mientras estaba ahí silenciosa, con los ojos cerrados y de nuevo no pudo ayudarse. Estiró su mano y con el dorso de su dedo índice lo pasó por su acalorada mejilla; usando movimientos suaves y gentiles. Él sintió que ella se inclinaba hacia su mano y casi parecía una invitación para que continuara. No quería nada más que inclinarse y besarla, pero esta vez se alejó completamente, disculpándose profundamente por haberla tocado sin su permiso.

Se levantó de nuevo para irse, pero esta vez Bella tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. "Edward, por favor no te vayas. Tu mamá obviamente quiere que hablemos de algo y tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que ver con lo que me pasó esta semana. ¿Has escuchado algo sobre por qué no he ido a la escuela desde el martes en la mañana?"

Ella lo estaba mirando como si tuviera miedo de que hubiera escuchado algo terrible, pero todo lo que sabía era que había estado ausente por tres días. Cuando Edward negó con la cabeza, ella continuó, "Edward, he tenido un tiempo difícil estos últimos meses. Mi mamá murió en un accidente automovilístico en Julio y yo estaba manejando. Es por eso que estoy aquí en Washington con mi papá. Todo el asunto me devastó y no podía funcionar bien con mi vida. Ya no quería ser feliz por lo que le hice. Esa es parte de la razón por la que me corté mi cabello justo antes de conocerte. Me recordaba a ella demasiado; me recordaba los buenos tiempos que habíamos tenido."

Cuando Bella le estaba contando su historia y el por qué se cortó su cabello, no pudo evitar levantar su mano hacia su cabello otra vez. Necesitaba sentir su suavidad entre sus dedos. Su respiración pareció detenerse pero le sonrió antes de continuar.

"He estado viendo a tu mamá dos veces a la semana y me ha estado ayudando. Estaba teniendo un gran progreso hasta el martes cuando Lauren Mallory imprimió imágenes y un periódico que hablaba sobre el accidente y lo dejó en mi escritorio para que lo viera. Cuando dijo la mierda de mí exiliándome aquí como una forma de castigo por matar a mamá, realmente jaló algo en mí. Terminé yendo a mi casa y yo ah… tomé un montón de píldoras contra la ansiedad y traté de suicidarme" terminó Bella rápidamente, con temor de la reacción de Edward a sus acciones.

Parecía sorprendida cuando él dejó salir un respiro que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba sujetando. "Bella, sé por qué mi mamá arregló esta reunión y de qué quiere que hablemos." Esme estaba tratando de hacer esto más fácil para ambos, dándoles alguien con quien hablar y que los entendiera completamente.

Bella se veía confundida así que continuó. "Quiere que hablemos sobre tu intento de suicidio y esto." No había vuelta atrás ahora, así que Edward inhaló profundamente, desabotonó las mangas de su camisa y las enrolló, ofreciéndole sus muñecas a Bella. Sabía que ella haría la conclusión correcta cuando viera las cicatrices y él sabía que Bella entendería.

"Bella, hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte pero es un viaje de dos horas así que quiero darte la elección. Nunca he llevado a nadie ahí antes pero tampoco he sentido una conexión así con nadie. Quiero contarte mi historia y así me entenderás mejor, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí; necesito estar en mi lugar especial para hacerlo, ¿vendrías conmigo, Bella?"

…

Bella casi jadea por el shock cuando Edward enrolló sus mangas y vio las cicatrices. Entendió que él había intentado suicidarse alguna vez también y eso le rompió el corazón. Cuando le preguntó que si iría con él a su lugar especial, ni siquiera lo dudó. Bella sabía muy profundamente que iría con este hombre a cualquier lugar que él deseara.

* * *

><p><strong>Listisimo! Los tiempos buenos están por llegar junto con los tiempos de... emociones fuertes! Estoy viendo mis elecciones de escuela y no tengo ni idea de a donde entraré. Ya veremos.<strong>

**El siguiente capitulo irá para todas las personas que desde el inicio hasta ahora hayan agregado la historia a sus alertas o favoritos Y TAMBIEN a quien esté leyendo las 2 historias q traduzco :3**

_**SE LES QUIERE! LES ESCRIBIRE PRONTO ;)**_


	13. El Faro

**No entretengo mucho porque estoy de incognito actualizando usando la computadora mientras mi madre no está \(o.o)/ haha, sonrieymas, SerenitySey, nany87 y martuu341 (ya se te extrañaba x aca ehehehe) gracias x los reviews! Este va para ustedes! ¡Disfruten!**

**Como siempre, nada de esto es mío. ¡Adelante!**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 12: El Faro

Mientras Bella comenzaba a levantarse de la manta, Edward se inclinó hacia ella, con su mano extendida para ayudarla. Ella estaba segura que solamente estaba siendo amable. Probablemente no significaría mucho para él lo que le hacía. Las mariposas estaban otra vez asaltando su estómago mientras alzaba su mano izquierda para tomar su derecha. Él apretó su mano mientras la levantaba. Ella le estaba sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie cuando de repente perdió su balance, cayendo hacia delante. La única cosa que evitó que cayera inconsciente a golpearse en el suelo fueron los fuertes brazos de Edward mientras los envolvía a su alrededor, acercándola fuertemente a su pecho.

¡Bella estaba mortificada! Sintió que un enorme rubor se extendía por su cuello y hacia sus mejillas. "¡Oh Dios mío! Edward, lo siento. No quería…" Su voz se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que aún la sujetaba fuertemente, mirándola a los ojos. Mientras veía la profundidad de sus ojos, vio un deseo ahí, una necesidad que quería ser llenada. Sintió que un brazo soltaba su agarre en ella y comenzaba a alejarse del abrazo cuando el otro brazo la acercó mucho más que antes; sus cuerpos completamente unidos. La mano que había liberado Edward se alzó para tocar su sonrojado rostro, acariciando ligeramente el calor que se había acumulado en sus mejillas.

En el momento en que su pulgar trazó su mejilla y mandíbula, es tambaleó, cayendo aún más cerca de él si eso fuera posible, sus rodillas se doblaron ligeramente. Edward continuó sujetándola ahí, presionada contra él mientras se veían a los ojos. Bella sintió que cada nervio suyo se convertía en un cable vivo por su cercanía y sus deseos de que la besara. Nunca había deseado a un hombre tan desesperadamente como deseaba a Edward justo ahora.

Creyó que lo escuchó susurrar algo como "tan hermosa" pero su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que podía escuchar su pulso por sus oídos, sofocando cualquier otro sonido. Él se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y alzara su cara para encontrar sus labios. No podía imaginar una mejor escena para su mejor beso. Todo era perfecto: el prado, las flores silvestres, la fresca brisa envolviéndolos en su propio abrazo, y más importante, el hombre parado enfrente de ella.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Bella sintió que su cuerpo explotó. Quería acercarse más a él, incluso cuando ya estaban pegados imposiblemente juntos. Sintió que sus propias manos se envolvían en su cuello y sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello que tenía ahí. Cuando sintió que sus labios se abrían lentamente bajo los suyos, ella respondió con un gran jadeo de exclamación. En el segundo en que sus lenguas se encontraron, Bella escuchó gemir a Edward y sintió un profundo temblor en su pecho. Él quería esto tanto como ella, ahora eso estaba claro.

Después de un minuto del beso apasionado, Bella se alejó sin aliento y jadeando por aire. Edward movió sus labios de los de ella y bajó a su mandíbula. Entonces comenzó a besar un camino hasta su oreja, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja antes de succionarlo, mandando unos temblores incontrolables por todo su cuerpo. Él se alejó un poco y susurró. "Bella Swan, eres la mujer más atractiva que he conocido en toda mi vida y justo ahora te quiero más que al aire para respirar pero no podemos hacer esto aquí. ¿Estás lista para venir conmigo? Me compartiste tu historia Bella, ahora es mi turno. Necesitas saber en qué te estás involucrando."

Aún respirando pesadamente, Bella sólo asintió y miró a la infinita profundidad de sus ojos. Soltó sus dedos de su cabello de muy mala gana mientras él la soltaba lentamente de la cintura. Posiblemente él vio el dolor en sus ojos por tener que separarse o posiblemente sus labios se movieron en contra de su voluntad, pero antes de que Bella pudiera parpadear, sus labios estaban de nuevo contra los de ella, esta vez en una forma muy casta. Edward la besó suavemente, dulcemente, una vez, dos veces, entonces una tercera vez antes de separarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. La soltó completamente y se agachó a recoger la manta del suelo. Una vez que la dobló y la puso de regreso en la mochila, Edward la puso en su espalda y, para silenciar las protestas de Bella, le guiñó un ojo.

…

Edward podía sentir que Bella iba a discutir con él por llevar su mochila por ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo, le guiñó un ojo esperando silenciar sus protestas. Lo que no esperaba era que las rodillas de Bella se rindieran y la hicieran caer. Siempre había sido rápido, así que se estiró y la alcanzó justo antes de que se pudiera hacer daño real, pero esta vez, en vez de sujetarla para ayudarla a enderezarse, se agachó y pasó su brazo por sus rodillas, sujetándola en brazos y cerca de su pecho, cargándola gentilmente.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!" Bella se estaba sonrojando desde el cuello de su blusa hasta donde comenzaba su cabello pero Edward sólo se rió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, con Bella sujeta segura en sus brazos.

"Bella, no estoy seguro de lo que acaba de suceder aquí, pero no te voy a bajar. Parecía que casi te desmayabas y nunca me perdonaría si te lastimaras caminando de regreso a la casa. Además, ahora que te tengo aquí, no puedo soportar la idea de dejarte ir." La boca de Edward se torció en una media sonrisa causando que la respiración de Bella se quedara en su garganta. El ver su reacción sólo lo hizo sonreír más mientras se inclinaba a presionar sus labios contra los suyos otra vez. Sintió que sus brazos iban alrededor de su cuello y escuchó un suspiro de felicidad escapándose de los labios de Bella.

Sólo tardó una hora el regresar a la casa a pesar del hecho de que cargó a Bella todo el camino. No estaba bromeando cuando le dijo que no quería dejarla ir. Pero cuando llegaron al borde de los árboles, sabía que necesitaba bajarla. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba las veinte preguntas que seguramente les esperarían si llegaban a la casa de esa manera. Se detuvo y esperó hasta que Bella alzó la cabeza para verlo. Finalmente, ella miró alrededor y vio que habían regresado y volvió a verlo y asintió, entendiendo que Edward la iba a bajar.

Después de ponerla cuidadosamente en el suelo se inclinó para otro beso rápido antes de tomar su mano y llevarla hacia la casa y fuera del refugio de los árboles. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta trasera, le dijo a Bella que sólo necesitaba entrar a tomar sus llaves y que la esperaría en su auto en el frente. Él fue corriendo a su cuarto en el segundo piso, tomó sus llaves, y entonces salió a encontrar a su mamá.

La encontró trabajando en su oficina y suavemente tocó en la puerta para llamar su atención. "Oh, Edward. No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas?"

"Bien mamá. Um, Bella y yo vamos a ir a Point Wilson. Aún queremos hablar sobre ciertas cosas, pero necesitamos un cambio de escenario. No estoy seguro de a qué hora regresaremos. ¿Podrías llamar y hacerle saber al Jefe Swan que está bien y que la tendré de vuelta para la noche?" Edward estaba tratando de ignorar desesperadamente la alegre sonrisa en la cara de Esme mientras aceptaba.

Edward hizo una rápida retirada y fue a encontrar a Bella para poder irse. Cuando salió, notó a Bella ya sentada en el asiento del pasajero en su Volvo. Él amaba su auto porque le ofrecía comodidad, rapidez, y seguridad, pero ver a Bella sentada ahí tan inocentemente esperando por él, se dio cuenta que el auto sin ella ahí, ya no significaría nada.

Caminó alrededor del auto y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor sonriendo por la mirada de adoración en la cara de Bella. Sólo llegó a la mitad del camino que llevaba a la autopista cuando se hizo a un lado y detuvo el auto. Bella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo pero él no pudo soportar la separación por un segundo más y la atrapó de nuevo con sus labios.

Finalmente al alejarse, le sonrió algo tímidamente y se disculpó con ella, explicando que no podía hacer un viaje de dos horas sin motivación. Bella se rió de verdad y le dijo que no había ninguna necesidad de disculparse por besarla; que él podía reclamar sus labios cuando sintiera la urgencia.

Satisfecho, volvió al camino antes de alcanzar la mano de Bella y entrelazar juntos sus dedos. Manejaron tomados de la mano por las siguientes dos horas mientras él le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida antes de Forks. Quería saber absolutamente todo sobre esta mujer y estaba determinado a aprenderlo antes de llegar al faro.

…

Point Wilson era un lugar que te quitaba el aliento. ¡Literalmente! Bella sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones y vio el lugar a donde Edward la estaba llevando. "Edward, ¡este lugar es hermoso! ¿Cómo lo encontraste?" Podía sentir la sonrisa que se creaba sobre su rostro y el calor que se colocaba en sus mejillas. La sonrisa de Edward fue igual de hermosa que lo que había a su alrededor.

El faro era muy rústico pero era igual de hermoso. Las paredes de la construcción eran blancas y el techo era de un hermoso rojo oxidado, causando un precioso contraste. Parecía que la escena enfrente de ella fuera una imagen de un cuento de hadas. Bella comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería la vista desde arriba, pensando que sería asombroso subir y verlo por ella misma, así que estaba algo en shock cuando Edward fue directo a la puerta del guardia y tocó la puerta.

"¡Edward, qué linda sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás, hijo?" el guardia era un hombre mayor y cerca de la altura de Edward. Tenía cabello grisáceo y unos dientes algo amarillentos, pero todo eso se le añadía a su encanto.

"Estoy genial Sam, gracias. Um… esta es mi novia Bella y estaba esperando que ella y yo pudiéramos pasar unas horas allá arriba. ¿Eso estaría bien?" Bella estaba en más shock por la declaración que hizo Edward de que ella era su novia, ni siquiera notó que sus rodillas se doblaban otra vez hasta que sintió que el brazo de Edward se enrollaba fuertemente alrededor de su cintura. Volteó a verlo y él le guiñó de nuevo, sonriéndole con esa sexy sonrisa. De no haber tenido su brazo seguramente envuelto alrededor de ella, se hubiera derretido en el suelo justo en ese lugar.

Sam les dio permiso a los dos de subir al puesto de observación y les dijo que le hicieran saber si necesitaban cualquier cosa. Palmeó a Edward en la espalda antes de regresar adentro. En el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Edward estaba a su lado, volviendo a cargarla en sus brazos y besándola no tan castamente en los labios y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el puesto de observación.

Cuando alcanzaron la cima, Edward la puso sobre sus pies y unió sus manos de nuevo, esta vez llevándola a una banca contra la pared donde ambos se sentaron. El ambiente rápidamente se volvió sombrío y Bella supo que Edward estaba a punto de contarle a Bella su historia. Apretó su mano fuertemente, diciéndole sin palabras que todo estaría bien.

…

Cuando Bella apretó su mano mientras estaban sentados en la banca, pensó que todo estaría bien. Estaba tan aterrorizado de traerla hasta aquí para decirle sus secretos, temeroso de lo que pensaría de él si supiera la verdad. Todo eso cambió cuando apretó su mano. Había una enorme sensación de calma saliendo de sus poros y le entraba a él. A través de su apretón, ella le estaba diciendo que entendería todo lo que le iba a decir y que lo perdonaría por eso.

Tomó tres respiros profundos y entonces comenzó su historia. "Bella, ¿Esme te comentó que no soy su hijo biológico?" Bella asintió simplemente, urgiéndolo a continuar con otro apretón a su mano. "¿Te dijo algo más?" Cuando negó con la cabeza, él continuó.

*****AVISO: Una historia realmente triste, que habla de temas sexuales leves, un accidente e intento de suicidio. Leen bajo su propio riesgo*****

"He estado con Esme y Carlisle poco más de 2 años. Cuando tenía 15, era un problemático. Siempre tenía que tener mi mano en las galletas, por así decirlo. Una noche mis padres decidieron salir por una noche a la ciudad. Vivíamos en Seattle en ese tiempo así que había más que hacer ahí que en Forks. Me dejaron en casa solo, confiando en mí para ser responsable. Después de todo, faltaba un mes para que cumpliera 16. Una semana antes había invitado a salir a Jessica Stanley, una chica en mi clase. Cuando supo que mis padres iban a salir, sugirió venir pero necesitaba que alguien la llevara."

Esta era la parte más difícil de la historia. Tomó otro respiro antes de continuar. "Mi papá siempre dejaba sus llaves en el cajón de la cocina, así que le dije que tomaría su auto para recogerla. Había estado aprendiendo a manejar por los pasados meses y sentía que podía hacerlo fácilmente. Tomé las llaves, subí a su auto, y fui a la casa de Jessica. Sólo tomó unos minutos el recogerla y comenzar a dirigirme a casa. Sólo estábamos a un kilómetro de la casa cuando miré por el rabillo del ojo a Jessica sonriéndome. Estiró su mano y comenzó a masajearme… ahí encima de mis pantalones. Nadie me había tocado así antes y estaba intrigado así que no la detuve. Se quitó su cinturón de seguridad, se giró en su asiento y desabrochó mis pantalones. Una vez que me liberó de ellos, agachó su cabeza y me puso en su boca. Se sentía tan bien que cerré brevemente mis ojos y descansé mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Esa es la última cosa que recuerdo de esa noche."

Unas cuantas lágrimas estaban cayendo de su rostro, pero siguió hablando, determinado a decirle la verdad a Bella; merecía saber todo. "Supongo que cuando mis ojos estaban cerrados, me fui al otro carril y choqué con otro auto. Jessica salió volando del auto porque se había quitado su cinturón de seguridad y murió antes de llevarla al hospital. Nadie me dijo nada sobre las otras personas en el auto. Desperté dos días después en un cuarto yo solo esperando a que mis padres me dijeran que todo iba a estar bien. Pero ellos nunca llegaron. El auto que choqué era el de mi madre. Ambos fueron matados al instante. Sólo me enteré cuando le demandé a la enfermera que me trajera a mis padres. No sabía que decirme, así que hizo que un policía viniera a darme las noticias. Maté a tres personas esa noche y me devastó.

"Después de que salí del hospital, todo se fue costa abajo. Hice todo lo que pude para destruirme por haber destruido sus vidas. Comencé a beber y a drogarme. Fui de un hogar adoptivo a otro buscando cualquier problema que pudiera encontrar. Me pusieron con Carlisle y Esme, las autoridades pensaron que si salía de Seattle, todo estaría mejor. Pero no era así. Finalmente, un día todo fue demasiado. No tenía nadie con quién hablar y el dolor me estaba comiendo vivo. Esme intentó, pero no podía hablar con ella. Pensé que si la vida de mis padres y la de Jessica fueron cortadas en un instante, la mía también debería de serlo. Después de todo, era todo mi culpa, así que fui a la cocina y tomé un cuchillo. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, estaba en la bañera, con mis muñecas desangrándose mientras perdía la conciencia. Supongo que ahí fue donde Esme me encontró y llamó a Carlisle.

"Carlisle salvó mi vida incluso cuando no lo merecía. Después fui ingresado en una institución mental por un par de meses. Trataron de tratar la depresión y la culpa dándome medicinas y forzándome a ir a terapia. Finalmente, se dieron cuenta que nada estaba funcionando y Carlisle y Esme vinieron a hablar conmigo. No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero lograron que fuera a casa con ellos y terminé mi terapia ahí; no más doctores, no más medicinas, no más sesiones forzadas donde tuviera que hablar de mis sentimientos. Me dijeron que era casi un adulto y que debía ser tratado como uno. También tuvieron un punto diciendo que si iba a ser un adulto, necesitaba actuar como un adulto y tomar responsabilidades de mis acciones. En vez de tratar de matarme, debía hacer más para ayudar a otros así que eso fue lo que hice. Me volví un voluntario en el hospital y un operador en una línea de ayuda a los adolescentes suicidas. Comencé a darme cuenta de que había personas peores que yo y que ya no tenía la opción de tomar el camino fácil. Puede que aún quería hacerlo, pero sabía que ya no era posible. Lo había querido por dos años y nada cambiaba eso; nada hasta el día que entraste a mi vida. Finalmente siento que tengo algo por qué vivir incluso si no supiera cómo actuar en eso.

*****AVISO: Tecnicamente la historia del pasado termina aquí así que es seguro continuar leyendo*****

"Bella, por los dos últimos meses te has convertido en mi vida. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, veo tu rostro. Salgo de mi camino a la escuela sólo para verte pasar por los pasillos. Quería acercarme a ti tanto, pero no sabía cómo; no sabía qué decir. Cuando te vi recostada en el prado hoy simplemente solidificó mis sentimientos hacia ti. Bella, me haces querer vivir sólo para poder aprender todo lo que hay sobre ti. Incluso cuando sepa todo, nunca será suficiente. ¿Me dejarías estar en tu vida Bella?"

…

Él parecía inseguro cuando le preguntó si podía estar en su vida; tan vulnerable. Pero Bella no podía responderle porque sus palabras estaban encerradas en su garganta. Las emociones que le hacía sentir pasaban por todo su cuerpo, mente y alma; por cada fibra de su ser. Fue entonces cuando finalmente se dio cuenta; estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. No, no podía responderle con palabras así que en vez de eso, se subió a su regazo y lo besó hasta que sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! waaaa me tardé menos de un minuto en escribir la note de autor ahi arriba hehehe' ahora aquí espero tardarme lo mismo! Me castigaron por haber bajado UNA DECIMA DE MI PROMEDIO DE 9.2 A 9.1 no les parece injusto? A mi sii! .<br>El siguiente capitulo irá para quien adivine cuantos capítulos tiene esta historia (adivinen, no vean la versión en inglés y si ya lo hicieron, entonces díganme cuantos creían que eran en un inicio, les pido honestidad porfavor!:DD)**

** _GRACIAS! SE LES QUIERE POR ACA CNMIGO EJEJJEJE LES ESCRIBIRÉ PRONTO YA QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS AHORA SON MAS FACILES DE ESCRIBIR! ACTUALIZO MAS TARDAR EL DOMINGO!_**


	14. Pasión

**N/A: Heme aquí, aquí estoy! :DD mañana iré a una convención de anime :3 así que probablemente no use mi computadora hasta tarde xD en fin... he decidido recomendar las historias que me han gustado desde ahora así que van 2 al inicio y 2 al final. ¡Disfruten! Nada de esto es míoo!**

**Recomendaciones del inicio: Alguien a quien amar ~ Bh Angel **** Asaltando el Corazón ~ Lu393**

**NADA MAS QUE LA TRADUCCIÓN ES MÍA. ADELANTEE!**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 13: Pasión.

La pasión con la que Bella lo besaba era tanta que sintió como si el faro a su alrededor estuviera en llamas no lo habría notado. Entró en shock cuando ella subió a su regazo, pero lo que lo sorprendió más fue que ella parecía quererlo tanto como él la quería.

Cuando se besaron, él la encontró en cada toque, en cada pasión. Eran una pareja completamente emparejada y ambos parecieron darse cuenta de eso. Sintió que su erección se mostraba casi inmediatamente después de que ella abrió su boca para él, succionando su labio inferior entre los suyos y mordiéndolo gentilmente. Él se movió incómodamente, temiendo que ella pensara que era un depravado sexual si sentía la reacción que causaba en él, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Sin romper su beso, ella llevó su rodilla derecha sobre su regazo así que ahora estaba en horcajadas sobre él, en vez de estar sentada en él. Se movió aún más cerca de él; tan cerca que él pudo sentir su calor presionándose contra él incluso aunque los dos permanecían completamente vestidos.

*****AVISO: Situaciones +18 aquí! Lleguen hasta la siguiente marca para poder leer con seguridad*****

Cuando sintió que ella se presionó contra él, gruñó y puso una mano en cada una de sus caderas, acercándola aún más. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, moviendo su calor a lo largo de su erección. Casi como si tuvieran mente propia, sus manos comenzaron a moverse debajo de su blusa, por su espalda, sus dedos trazando simples patrones en su suave piel.

Se estaba calentando muy rápido y necesitaba terminar el beso antes de que soltara su carga en sus pantalones. Se separó de su boca pero inmediatamente sus labios encontraron su lugar en su piel. Besó su barbilla, su mandíbula, su oreja, bajando por su cuello hasta su hombro, saboreando el dulce de su piel.

Sus manos trabajaron su camino a su cintura hasta que sujetó un pecho en cada mano, trazando círculos gentilmente sobre sus pezones con sus pulgares. Incluso a través de su sostén de algodón, respondieron instantáneamente a su toque.

Llevó su cara hasta su pecho y pasó su lengua sobre cada pezón sobre su blusa. Quería tanto quitar su ropa del camino para poder saborearlos, verlos, tocarlos. Quería succionar cada uno tan fuerte que ella gritaría por más. Maldiciendo a la ropa, tomó su pezón entre sus dientes, aplicando un ligerísimo toque de presión. Eso causó que Bella se moviera contra él, poniendo sus dedos en su cabello, jalando su cabeza más cerca de ella. Ella quería más; eso era muy claro.

Mirándola a los ojos mientras ella continuaba el movimiento de sus caderas, moviéndose contra él, le dijo que necesitaba saborear su piel. Ella asintió y dejó que subiera su blusa hasta su pecho. Él la liberó de su sostén, llevándola inmediatamente a su boca. Con su otra mano, trabajó en su otro pezón, torciendo, y jalando, y apretándolo mientras continuaba succionando y mordiendo el primero. Después de unos minutos, cambio de pezón, ya que no quería ignorar ninguna parte de ella.

Podía decir que ella se estaba acercando a su clímax porque sus movimientos se estaban volviendo más y más irregulares. Queriéndola ayudarlo con lo que pudiera, él movió su mano a entre sus piernas a través de sus pantalones. Sólo tomó unos segundos antes de que ella comenzara a jadear por aire y gimiera su nombre. Después de que bajo de su clímax, ella colapsó en su pecho, dejándolo sujetarla y moverla como a una niña.

…

Bella se sintió increíble después de su clímax. Ella se había llevado a un orgasmo en varias ocasiones, pero esto era diferente. Nunca antes alguien le había dado tanto placer. Todo sobre Edward hacía que sus fluidos corrieran. La primera vez que la besó esta mañana, sintió que sus pantis se humedecían. Había estado mojada desde entonces, y seguramente él era capaz de oler qué tan excitada estaba.

Ahora él la estaba sujetando mientras ella estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, moviendo sus manos sobre su espalda y moviéndola adelante y atrás.

*****AVISO: Es seguro leer desde aquí*****

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, o qué hora era, pero fue devuelta a la realidad cuando la primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre como si se hubieran vuelto internamente sincronizados, ambos alzaron la vista al cielo al mismo tiempo. Notando por primera vez el cielo que se había vuelto negro con nubes llenas de lluvia, decidieron bajar e irse a casa.

Bella estaba a punto de bajarse de su regazo cuando él enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y puso sus manos en su trasero, levantándose fácilmente.

"Déjame cargarte, amor. Te cargué hasta aquí, ¿dejarías que te cargara de regreso?"

Para responderle, cruzó sus tobillos alrededor de su espalda y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello. Antes de dar un paso, Edward inclinó su cabeza y la besó otra vez… mucho. Debió de haber sentido que su respiración se detenía y sonrió, pareciendo complacido de poder tener tal reacción en ella. Ella sonrió con él, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras él la bajaba por los cinco tramos de escaleras.

…

Para cuando él bajó con Bella de la torre y le agradecía a Sam, ya estaba lloviendo afuera. Decidieron correr y ambos terminaron completamente mojados para cuando llegaron a su auto. Lo encendió de inmediato, encendiendo la calefacción, pero resultó innecesario. Bella tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo atrapó en otro tremendo beso. Justo así de rápido, su erección estaba de regreso y demandaba atención. Su pequeña persona no estaba muy feliz de que no hubiera recibido nada de atención durante la sesión de besos antes. Obviamente no estaba tranquilo ahora.

Edward estaba a punto de entrar a la carretera pero comenzó a dudar de s mismo. La lluvia estaba cayendo a mares y sabía que el clima era similar cuando Bella y su mamá estuvieron en el accidente. Decidió que no quería arriesgarse en el camino de dos horas a casa en este clima.

"¿Bella?" preguntó tentativamente. Ella estaba lo más cerca de él con su cabeza recargada en su hombro, su mano sujetada fuertemente en las de ella.

"¿Mmmm?" murmuró. Sonaba tan contenta y no pudo evitar el sonreír.

"Realmente no quiero hacer el viaje de dos horas en este clima. Solo tengo visibilidad a 5 metros enfrente de mí y probablemente terminaría tomándonos unas seis horas. ¿Estarías de acuerdo en detenernos en el hotel de Port Townsend? Puedo llamar a mi mamá. Sé que ella no querría que intentáramos llegar a casa en condiciones como esta. Ella puede llamar al Jefe Swan y hacérselo saber. Estoy segura de que entenderá. Además, si te hace sentir más cómoda, podríamos tener cuartos separados."

"Eso no es necesario Edward. Claro que estoy de acuerdo en quedarnos aquí. Puede que ahora esté bien con todo, pero aún no he olvidado los detalles del accidente de mi mamá. No podría soportar la idea de que algo pasara ahora. Acabo de conocerte y no estoy lista para dejarte ir. Honestamente, no sé si algún día estaré lista para dejarte ir."

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y fue su turno de asegurarla. Se giró en su asiento, haciendo que ella se sentara bien y lo mirara. "Bella, tampoco quiero dejarte ir… Jamás. Siento como que hay una energía entre nosotros que podría destruir al mundo si tratáramos de separarla. Es una cosa peligrosa, Bella, pero de alguna manera se siente bien. Estar contigo, sujetarte, y tocarte se siente malditamente bien. Se siente como una eternidad."

Sabía que su voz estaba tomando un sonido ronco, pero no podía evitar que la necesidad que sentía por ella se notara en su voz. La quería más que a nada que hubiera querido en su vida. Completamente determinado a demostrarle a qué se refería, puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él. Cuando ella aceptó el beso y abrió su boca para él, él tomó la ventaja completamente; explorando cada parte que pudiera con su lengua. Trazó sus labios antes de succionar su labio inferior con su boca y lo mantuvo ahí con sus dientes. Podía sentir que su lengua buscaba la de él otra vez así que soltó su labio y profundizó el beso. Podía sentirla retorciéndose en su asiento y casi lo lleva al límite… otra vez.

Tenía que llevar a esta hermosa mujer a un lugar donde pudiera verla. Finalmente se separó del beso, ligeramente sin aliento y dijo que tenía que hacer la llamada a su mamá.

…

"Hola mamá, soy yo. Sí, aún estamos en Port Wilson. Ella está justo aquí. Sí, está bien. El clima está realmente mal… sólo puedo ver cinco metros enfrente de mí. No, podemos intentar llegar a asa si quieres, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Sí, eso es lo que estaba pensando. Hay un pequeño hotel justo abajo del camino, iba a intentar ir ahí. Seguro. Sí, ¿puedes llamar al Jefe Swan y decirle que está conmigo y que no quería manejar en la tormenta? Sí, dile que cuidaré bien de ella. Ok mamá, lo prometo. Sí, bien. También te quiero. Adiós."

Sólo pudo escuchar un lado de la conversación pero sonó como que Esme estaba de acuerdo con que ellos pasaran la noche ahí. Edward colgó su teléfono y la miró, el hambre por ella aún claramente ahí en sus ojos.

"Mi mamá dijo que definitivamente deberíamos quedarnos hasta que el clima mejore. Se supone que sólo durará hasta las diez más o menos, pero dijo que deberíamos quedarnos toda la noche porque ya sería muy tarde. Va a llamar a tu papá para decirle donde estamos. Le dije a mi mamá que la llamaría cuando estuviéramos registrados en el hotel para tener información de nosotros por si la necesitan" Edward le explicó la conversación mientras volvía al camino y se dirigía a la calle que los llevaría al hotel.

Las mariposas habían conquistado su estómago completamente. Ella había sido tan aventurada teniendo un orgasmo con él hace sólo unos minutos, pero ahora era un completo manojo de nervios y no entendía por qué. Bueno, eso era una mentira, sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que ella y Edward estuvieran juntos esta noche. Quería sentirlo entre sus piernas más que nada, pero también sabía que este era un gran paso que hacer, especialmente con una persona que era casi un extraño para ella. Podría perder su virginidad esta noche, pero no había una persona en el mundo a quien quisiera dársela, más que a Edward. Supuso que de ahí venían las mariposas y sonrió al simplemente pensarlo.

…

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Edward miró a Bella. Esperaba que se viera nerviosa o asustada pero tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo observaba. "¿Puedo saber qué te hizo sonreír así?" le preguntó. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y se rió. "Bien, entonces, voy a conseguirnos una habitación. Quédate aquí para que no te mojes más." Estaba a punto de bajar del auto cuando sintió que su brazo se enrollaba a su alrededor.

"Oh no, no lo harás. Voy contigo, aunque me moje o no. Te dije que no estaba lista para dejarte ir" lo volteó a ver con la sonrisa más sexy en su rostro y sus rodillas casi se doblan. Murmuró algunas maldiciones en voz baja y entonces la ayudó a bajar del auto por el lado del conductor. Ella tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y entonces dejó que él guiara el camino a la oficina. Para cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron, ambos estaban literalmente chorreando agua, dejando pequeños charcos en su camino.

Edward le dijo a la mujer en el escritorio, Emily según su credencial, que necesitaban un cuarto. Cuando ella preguntó que su querían una habitación doble o individual, Edward miró a Bella. No quería presionarla a nada pero estaba muriendo por compartir una cama con ella esta noche. Su corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando ella le dijo a la recepcionista que un cuarto individual bastaría. También notó que si erección había hecho otra aparición, con una anticipación tan real que podrías cortarla con un cuchillo.

La mujer fotocopió sus identificaciones y le dio a Edward una llave junto con las dos tarjetas. Emily le dio direcciones de dónde encontrar su habitación y los mandó hacia allá, diciéndoles que se secaran si podían.

Corrieron de regreso al auto, entraron de un salto, y condujeron la corta distancia al estacionamiento justo afuera del cuarto. Edward salió y entonces le ofreció a Bella su ayuda antes de abrir la puerta con la llave. Entonces cargó a Bella en sus brazos y pasó con ella por la puerta. Nunca hacía daño practicar para el futuro ¿o sí? Se dio cuenta justo en ese momento de que ese era el pensamiento que había estado en su cabeza todo el día. Bella era su futuro. Eso lo asustaba y no estaba listo para admitírselo justo ahora, pero sabía que sería pronto.

No tenían ningún equipaje con ellos así que no tuvo que preocuparse por traer nada más. Rápidamente puso la señal de NO MOLESTAR en la perilla de la puerta y entonces la cerró, poniéndole seguro detrás de él.

…

Bella se paró en la puerta del baño, chorreando de agua de la cabeza a los pies. Sabía que no tenían suficientes toallas para tratar de secar sus ropas así que realmente sólo vio una opción.

Edward parecía inseguro de sí mismo, simplemente parado ahí, mirándola. Sabía que estaba preocupado por ella y quería hacerla sentir cómoda así que decidió que ella haría la primera movida. Caminó hacia él, poniendo sus manos en su pecho empapado. Él se estremeció ante su toque y esa fue toda la motivación que necesitó. Insistió en que llamara a su mamá y entonces esperó pacientemente hasta que terminó la llamada antes de proceder.

"Necesitamos estirar nuestra ropa y colgarla en el baño para tener una ropa más o menos seca para regresar a casa mañana" dijo ella. Deslizó sus manos a la parte inferior de su playera, todo esto mientras lo veía a los ojos. Vio la necesidad ahí; el hambre que quería soltar pero no lo hacía por miedo. Cuando comenzó a levantar la playera sobre su cabeza, él pareció reaccionar y gruñó, comenzando a ayudarla. Su respiración se detuvo ante la vista de él sin una camisa puesta. Tenía el cuerpo perfecto. Músculos abdominales marcados formando un six-pack que estaba ahí para que ella lo tocara. Pero aún no había terminado de desvestirlo así que el estómago tendría que esperar para después. Una vez que su playera ya no estuvo, buscó el botón de sus pantalones. Una vez soltado, su mano se deslizó al cierre y lo bajó.

Comenzó a recorrer con sus manos todo su cuerpo y entonces tomó los bordes de sus pantalones, determinada a dejarlo sin nada de ropa. Para su sorpresa, él tomó sus muñecas y le detuvo. "Bella, no estoy usando nada debajo de mis pantalones" le dijo, ruborizándose de un brillante rojo.

Bella se soltó de su agarre y volvió a poner sus manos en sus pantalones. "¿Por favor Edward?" preguntó. Parece que no fue capaz de decirle que no, así que sólo asintió. Sus manos se deslizaron más dentro de sus pantalones y agarró su trasero antes de bajar sus pantalones por sus caderas y dejando que se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

Aquí estaba este hombre perfecto, parado enfrente de ella completamente desnudo, y él era todo suyo – al menos por esta noche. La sonrisa que dominó su cara al pensarlo era tan brillante que serviría para iluminar el cuarto entero.

…

Ella era tan malditamente sexy que a duras penas podía controlarse. Cuando le quitó su playera, pensó que era la cosa más ardiente que hubiera visto. Entonces lo sorprendió por completo cuando quiso quitarle sus pantalones también. Recordando que no estaba usando nada debajo, la detuvo para darle la advertencia. Ignorando el aviso, ella lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a suplicar. Podría darle el mundo a esta mujer si pudiera, también dejaría que lo desnudara si eso era lo que ella quería. Obviamente eso quería, así que asintió.

Ella no parecía indiferente al hecho de que él estaba ante ella desnudo mientras que ella permanecía completamente vestida. Bajó sus manos para tomar la parte inferior de su blusa y comenzó a quitársela. Edward estaba muriendo por verla desnuda pero estaba preocupada de que ella se arrepintiera de esto en la mañana, así que la detuvo. Antes de que pudiera quitarse su blusa, tomó sus manos y las alejó de la parte inferior de la blusa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su desnuda cintura y acercándola más a él.

La ronquez en su voz había regresado, revelando qué tanto la quería a pesar de sus palabras. "Bella, amor, no tienes que hacer esto. Quiero que estés cómoda conmigo. Eres tan malditamente hermosa que no creo que pueda controlarme si no estás usando nada de ropa y nunca me perdonaría si te presiono a hacer algo que no quieres o que aún no estás lista. Estaría simplemente contento sujetándote en mis brazos esta noche. Por favor no hagas nada de lo que no estés segura."

"Edward, detente. Puede que no esté segura de muchas cosas, pero una de la que sí lo estoy eres tú. Nunca me había sentido así de cómoda con alguien en toda mi vida. Sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero mi cuerpo me está gritando, diciéndome que no es suficiente. Me causa dolor no sentir tu toque y no lo soporto. Quiero sentir tu piel en cada centímetro de la mía. Quiero tocarte y explorar tu hermoso cuerpo mientras tú tocas y exploras el mío. ¿No es eso lo que tú quieres? Sé que nunca he querido nada más que esto justo ahora."

*****AVISO: Dejen de leer Y pasen al siguiente capítulo si no desean leer ESA parte de la noche en el hotel*****

Con eso, todas las inhibiciones de Edward se fueron volando por la ventana. Tomó su blusa subiéndola por su cabeza y comenzó a besar todo su torso, prestándole especial atención a sus pechos. Tan pronto como quitó su blusa, sus pezones se endurecieron en anticipación a lo que iba a pasar. Él no podía decidirse entre si quería succionarlos o morderlos o apretarlos así que alternó entre esas tres. Ella alcanzó detrás de su espalda y batalló un poco antes de deslizar su sostén de sus hombros, permitiéndole un libre acceso a ella.

Pasó su lengua de un pecho a la otra y entonces por su torso, rodeando su ombligo. Pero aún así quería más; lo necesitaba. Deslizó sus manos a sus pantalones y rápidamente los desabotonó mientras la miraba a los ojos, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Ella movió sus caderas mientras jalaba sus pantalones, dejándolos caer al piso antes de salir de ellos.

Edward la levantó, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y caminó hacia la cama. Poniéndola en el borde gentilmente, se arrodilló y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran adentro de sus pantis antes de bajarlas lentamente y arrojarlas a otro lado. Gimió mientras el olor de su excitación, ya no estando escondida por su ropa, le llegaba al rostro. Esta iba a ser una noche increíble.

* * *

><p><strong>Tal como había mencionado antes, tengo unos inocentes 14 años de edad, simplemente traduzco lo que leo. Mi mente no es lo suficientemente mal pensada o experimentada para escribir eso pero no hay problema así que no hay necesidad de que alguien diga que no debo de escribir esto. Créanme, en la escuela escucho cosas casi parecidas de parte de mis amigas locas hehehe somos un cuarteto especial :DD<strong>

**Recomendaciones del final (no x eso menos importantees): Destino ~ Yeyet Cullen **** El Chismógrafo ~ MillaPattzn**

**Eso es todo! Siguiente capítulo va para quien lo pida hehe martuu341 (necesitoo nombre para poder dedicarlo bien pero no creas que lo olvidee n.n) Este capítulo va para ti! que lo pedistee con tanta emoción y que me diste una de las mejores frases hahaha xD **

_**SE LES QUIERE Y ACTUALIZARE 'ANTES DE QUE TENGAN TIEMPO DE EXTRAÑARME'. CUIDEN MI CORAZÓN, LO HE DEJADO CON USTEDES EN ESTA HISTORIA :3 wii C:**_


	15. Declaraciones

**N/A: Aquí está, espero llegar a los 40 reviews con este capítulo. Sé que segun las leyes de FanFiction, lo que traduzco es ilegal para mi edad pero por eso mismo y para evitar disgustos les digo!: Aquí hay de las cosas qe los menores de edad no deben leer! ES bajo su propio riesgo! Si deciden no leerlo no se pierden de nada. Solo vayan al final y habrá un informe de las cosas que deben saber para entender el fic n.n Disfruten!:D**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse.

Capítulo 14: Declaraciones.

*****AVISO: Personas no aficionadas de los lemons, dejen de leer hasta la nota al final, si leen, es bajo su propio riesgo*****

Bella se sorprendió un poco cuando Edward la levantó de la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. Era la sensación más increíble que había tenido, su centro presionado justamente contra su endurecido miembro. Sintiéndolo moverse en anticipación era casi lo suficiente para mandarla a sus límites por segunda vez en el día. Dios, era increíble.

Antes de hoy, nunca hubiera creído que una conexión así fuera posible; al menos no para ella. No pensaba que su príncipe existiera más allá de sus sueños, pero ahí estaba, cumpliendo cada necesidad, cumpliendo cada fantasía. Era increíble.

Cuando él la sentó en la cama, pudo ver el hambre, el deseo y la necesidad quemando esos ojos esmeraldas y la dejó sin aliento. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de saberlo cuando él se arrodilló enfrente de ella y tomó sus bragas, quitándoselas y dejándolas con el resto de su ropa mojada.

Ella gimió en anticipación al mismo tiempo que él. Comenzó a llevar sus dedos por sus piernas, que estaban colgando del lado de la cama, comenzando con sus tobillos. Su toque la hizo perder todos sus pensamientos coherentes mientras se acercaba a sus muslos.

Alzó su mirada para verla antes de empujarla gentilmente para que se apoyara en sus codos. Entonces procedió a tomar sus piernas y levantarlas para que sus rodillas estuvieran en el aire. Ella dejó que la guiara a dónde la quisiera sin cuestionarlo, todo mientras lo veía con mucho amor en los ojos. Confiaba completamente en él en ese momento, podría haber hecho todo lo que pidiera sin pensarlo dos veces.

Recargándose en sus codos, sus pies en el borde de la cama con sus rodillas en el aire, sintió que una sonrisa se ponía en su cara. Él estaba de rodillas otra vez, sus dedos continuando lo que estaban haciendo antes, trazando suaves líneas en el lado interno de sus piernas. Bella sintió que sus ojos giraban hacia dentro de su cabeza mientras un zumbido eléctrico pasaba por todo su cuerpo. Sintió que su cabeza se hacía hacia atrás, siguiendo a sus ojos mientras sentía que sus dedos pasaban tentativamente por su centro. Sintiendo que él hacía una pausa, levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Él la estaba viendo pero parecía inseguro de si ella quería que continuara.

"Por favor no te detengas Edward. Quiero sentir que me toques. Necesito sentir que me toques." Se dio cuenta que su voz tomó el mismo tono ronco que la de Edward había tenido antes y supo que él pudo escuchar el deseo en su voz. Tan pronto como dijo las palabras, sus dedos encontraron su centro otra vez, y comenzaron a trazar su apertura, cada movimiento abriendo sus labios un poco más. Sintió que ella misma se movía hacia sus manos, expresando la necesidad de su cuerpo por su toque.

…

La vista de ella recostada sobre sus codos con sus rodillas en el aire era suficiente para enloquecer a un hombre. Su dolorosa erección le hacía saber que no podría soportarlo mucho más. Ignoró esa sensación y continuó trazando las piernas de Bella con sus dedos. Vio que sus ojos giraban dentro de su cabeza un segundo antes de que su cabeza hiciera lo mismo, así que supo que ella no sentía nada más que placer ante su toque. Pasó sus dedos ligeramente sobre su centro, sin continuar nada sin su permiso.

Se quedó prácticamente sin habla por su respuesta. Ella alzó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, diciéndole que quería sentir que la tocara; que necesitaba sentir que la tacaba. Sintió que su pecho retumbaba mientras tocaba su apertura en anticipación. Ya podía sentir la humedad ahí. Con un poco más de presión, sintió que sus labios se abrían ante su toque. Fue encontrado inmediatamente con sus jugos y supo que Bella disfrutaba su toque tanto como él disfrutaba tocándola. Como segundando ese pensamiento, ella se movió hacia su mano, su cuerpo le decía que quería más.

Su dedo índice encontró su entrada y encontró su camino dentro de ella, envuelto al instante en su calor. Ella se movió otra vez mientras él comenzaba a entrar y salir, añadiendo su dedo medio al hacerlo. Giró sus dedos, buscando el lugar del que había escuchado; que podía llevarla al clímax. Supo que estaba cerca cuando ella comenzó a moverse contra él incontrolablemente.

Sintió que su boca se convertía en la sonrisa torcida que ciertamente ella no podía resistir y su pulgar fue a buscar su clítoris. Quería hacer que esto fuera perfecto para ella. Sintió el lugar y comenzó a dibujar círculos a su alrededor mientras movía sus dedos cada vez más y más rápido. Bella se estaba retorciendo salvajemente, adentrándolos más profundo mientras jadeaba por aire. Edward sabía que estaba en su clímax otra vez, así que continuó moviendo sus dedos, tocando y masajeando, y moviendo su clítoris. Ella gimió su nombre mientras su movimiento se alentaba, pero aún no había terminado. Tan pronto como ella recuperó la respiración, se acercó a ella de nuevo.

…

Bella nunca se había sentido tan increíblemente bien en su vida. Pensó que el orgasmo que había tenido en el faro era asombroso, pero terminó siendo nada en comparación al que Edward le acababa de dar. Sintió que se movía sin parar mientras él movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Justo mientras recuperaba el aliento, él la sorprendió poniendo su cara entre sus piernas. Pudo sentir que el aliento dejaba los pulmones de Edward mientras le cosquilleaba en los muslos.

Cuando sintió que sacaba su lengua y tocaba su centro ligeramente, fue suficiente para volverla loca. Levantó sus caderas, acercándose a su cara y jadeó cuando él la recibió con la boca abierta. Su lengua rápidamente encontró su clítoris e hizo lo que su pulgar había dejado de hacer. Succionó su clítoris y lo apretó gentilmente con sus dientes, haciéndola perder la cordura. Sacó su lengua otra vez y encontró su apertura, deslizándose dentro. Metió y sacó su lengua un par de veces antes de regresar a su clítoris, dejando que sus dedos volvieran a jugar con ella.

Escuchó que él murmuró algo que sonó como _"Dios, Bella, sabes tan dulce"_ pero no estaba segura de si sus oídos la estaban engañando o no. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, haciéndolo sonar como si estuviera bajo el agua. Nunca había tenido más de un orgasmo en un día antes de hoy. Ahora se sentía como si estuviera cerca del tercero. Sus nervios eran como cables vivos, pasando electricidad por su cuerpo entero. Cada toque amplificaba la corriente.

Se escuchó a sí misma gritar por más mientras su clímax se acercaba. Edward le cumplió, moviendo su lengua contra su clítoris más fuerte y rápido, sin detener el firme movimiento que tenía con sus dedos. Ella se contrajo alrededor de él, causando que gimiera con ella. Sus manos encontraron su camino a su cabeza y tomó puñados de su cabello mientras arqueaba su espalda, levantando su cintura de la cama y acercándose más a su cara.

Edward parecía que disfrutaba causándole placer, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había devuelto el favor. Una vez que su cuerpo dejó de retorcerse y sus latidos se calmaron un poco, prácticamente le rugió para que se le uniera en la cama. Él se levantó con esa sexy sonrisa y se puso sobre ella, llevando sus labios a encontrarse con los de ella. Había tanto calor entre ellos que se sentía como si fueran a tener una combustión espontánea.

…

Cuando le rugió para que pusiera su trasero en la cama, se levantó de inmediato. Si sus cuentas estaban bien, ella había tenido tres orgasmos en lo que iba del día; una vez en Port Wilson y dos justo aquí. La sonrisa en su cara era de suficiencia, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan feliz de poder darle tanto placer.

Se puso sobre ella usando sus codos para apoyarse mientras se inclinaba y llevaba sus labios a los suyos. Ella abrió su boca para él y trazó su labio inferior con su lengua, invitándolo a unirse a la fiesta. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y ella se saboreó en su lengua, gimió y movió sus caderas contra él.

Su miembro estaba tan dolorosamente erecto a este punto que necesitaba liberarse. Como si ella pudiera sentir su necesidad, bajó su mano y tomó su miembro… con fuerza. Comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, apretándolo cada vez más mientras continuaba besándolo con una fiera pasión.

Sintió que Bella se movió debajo de él y la miró confuso. "¡Gírate!" le gruñó. Como si estuviera en piloto automático, hizo lo que le mandó, disfrutando la manera en que estaba tomando el control de las cosas. Nunca había estado tan excitado por una mujer en toda su vida.

Una vez que estuvo boca arriba a su lado, ella pasó su pierna izquierda sobre él, seguida por su cuerpo para estar a horcajadas sobre él. Se movió hacia abajo para que el calor de su centro descansara encima de su erección. Era una diosa, sentada ahí desnuda, sonriéndole; tan hermosa. Puede que lo haya dicho en voz alta – no estaba seguro – cuando acercó ambas manos y giró sus pezones entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

Esto la puso excitada otra vez. Arqueó su espalda dándole mejor acceso a sus perfectos pechos mientras se movía contra su miembro que se movió con sorpresa y placer. La agachó hacia él y llevó su pecho derecho a su boca, succionando con todo lo que tenía en él. Bella comenzó a moverse más y más rápido y pudo sentir que su excitación salía de ella y bajaba por su miembro.

"Linda, no sé cuanto suspenso más pueda aguantar." Estaba respirando pesadamente y su miembro estaba demandando más atención de ella. Antes de poder decir nada más, ella habló.

"Dios, Edward. Te deseo terriblemente. Quiero todo de ti, pero estoy asustada. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca me he sentido así antes pero no me puedo acercar lo suficiente a ti lo suficientemente rápido. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí." Su voz era ronca, su respiración entrecortada, mientras continuaba moviéndose contra él. "Quiero sentirte dentro de mí ahora. ¿Serás gentil conmigo?"

"Siempre" dijo mientras se giraba junto con ella. "¿Pero estás segura de que quieres esto? Este es un gran paso que tomar y debería ser algo especial con alguien especial." Odiaba decir esas palabras por el temor de que cambiara de opinión, pero todo en su mundo ahora era sobre Bella. Quería asegurarse de que tuviera lo que quería pero que no se arrepintiera en la mañana. No tomaría ventaja de ella de esa forma.

…

Era el hombre más dulce del universo, revisándola en cada paso del camino para asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda con ello. Eso hacía que lo quisiera completamente. Sabía qué quería, y lo quería a él. "Edward, esto es especial. Tú eres especial. Desde el momento que te vi supe que había una conexión entre nosotros que no podía ser ignorada. Nunca había sentido tanta amabilidad, tanta compasión por parte de ninguna persona; ni siquiera mi madre. Puedo decir que te preocupas por mí. Sé que no vas a dejar que esto sea cosa de una noche porque te lastimaría lo mismo que me lastimaría a mí. Me importas tanto que me asusta. No sabía que una persona podía enamorarse tan rápido, pero te amo Edward, con todo mi corazón, mente y alma."

No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sabía que era la verdad. Sí, sólo lo había conocido por dos meses y de hecho le habló por primera vez hoy, pero aún con eso estaba perdidamente enamorada de este hombre que estaba encima de ella. Sonrió cuando terminó de decirle eso, complacida de saber que podía tener estos sentimientos después de todo lo que había pasado. Por muchísimo tiempo, se había sentido completamente vacía por dentro; sintiéndose sin amor y la capacidad de amar. Lo volteó a ver con afecto y vio una mirada idéntica en su rostro mientras le devolvía la mirada.

"Bella, muchas gracias. Gracias por decirme cómo te sientes realmente porque he estado muriéndome por decirte lo mismo, sólo que no quería asustarte. Bella Swan, eres mi vida y tienes todo mi corazón en tus manos. Te amo más de lo que una persona en esta tierra ha amado a otra persona y también lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi.

"Ese día en la barbacoa cuando me fui tan rápido, vine aquí a Port Townsend. Me senté en el mirador de Point Wilson por horas simplemente pensando en ti, deseando que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti. No sabía tu historia y no pensé que algún día la supiera pero sabía que te amaba. No podía admitírmelo porque nunca pensé que sería capaz de amar sabiendo lo que le hice a Jessica y a mis padres, pero entonces te encontré. Bella, el faro fue mi refugio por dos años. Después de que traté de matarme, Carlisle me dijo que necesitaba encontrar un centro – una luz por así decirlo – que me ayudara a guiarme. El foro era ese centro para mí, al menos hasta hoy. Estaba perdido pero me has enseñado que aún hay esperanza, aún hay amor. Te prometo, Bella; nunca te tomaré por garantizada. Eres mi vida, mi luz, y mi amor."

Con eso dicho, se inclinó a besarla con el beso más gentil posible mientras se posicionaba en su entrada. Volteó a verla una vez más y todo lo que ella pudo decir fue "Sí." Sabía que quería una reafirmación de que quería esto.

Una vez que la palabra dejó su boca, sintió que su miembro comenzaba a entrar a ella sólo un poco. Mirándola todo el tiempo para asegurarse de no estarla lastimando, se salió y entonces entró un poco más en ella. Siguió con sus lentos movimientos hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella y entonces comenzó a aumentar el paso un poco. Con una de sus manos tomó su pierna, poniéndola a la altura de su cintura y sujetándola de la parte de atrás de su rodilla. Estaba entrando tan profundo que podía sentirlo en su estómago.

Ella puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo bajó hacia ella mientras continuaba entrando en ella gentilmente. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo besó. Era un beso reverente al inicio pero lo más que duraba, era más la necesidad que ambos sentían. Abrió su boca para él y cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, todo a su alrededor explotó. Edward ya no parecía preocupado de que la fuera a lastimar. Estaba entrando y saliendo de ella con facilidad así que aumentó su velocidad, sin romper ni una vez el beso.

…

Sintiendo la humedad de su centro contra su miembro se sentía mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Al igual que Bella, esto también era nuevo para él. Jessica había sido su primera novia y lo que pasó el día del accidente fue lo más lejos que habían hecho. Después de eso, nunca se permitió sentir placer de ninguna manera. No pensaba que lo mereciera. Bella cambió todo eso por él. Quería sentir su calidez alrededor, apretándolo mientras le daba placer.

Después de que compartieron sus sentimientos, la miró una vez más para confirmarlo. Ella logró susurrar un "Sí", así que, ya posicionado en su entrada, entró en ella ligeramente. Miró su rostro por cualquier signo de incomodidad pero no apareció ninguno así que se alejó y entró un poco más. Ella parecía quererlo aún más profundamente, así que siguió moviéndose, entrando en ella cada vez más. Finalmente se salió y tomó su pierna, llevándola al lado de su cintura y colocando su pie sobre su espalda. Fue capaz de entrar más profundo ahora y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Sabía que le estaba diciéndole la verdad sobre ser nueva en todo esto porque sus paredes eran muy estrechas a su alrededor.

Cuando sintió que ambas piernas iban alrededor de su cintura y lo acercaban más, casi se detuvo a mitad de su estocada por su habilidad. Ella le dio un gentil beso en la boca mientras continuaba moviéndose con ella. Después de unos minutos, la necesidad de ambos fue muy grande, así que le abrió su boca, profundizando el beso. No parecía sentir dolor, así que comenzó a moverse más fuerte y rápido dentro de ella mientras sus lenguas bailaban la una con la otra en perfecta armonía.

Esto siguió por varios minutos hasta que se sintió a punto de perderlo. Quería que Bella fuera capaz de compartir esto con él, rompió el beso, pero continuó besando su cuerpo, moviéndose hacia sus pechos. Cuando estuvo ahí, llevó uno a su boca, mordiendo su pezón, moviéndolo con su lengua y entonces succionándolo, sin detener sus movimientos. Usó su otra mano para mover su otro pezón antes de succionar ese con su boca.

Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo y tomó sus caderas, que se estaban moviendo al mismo tiempo que sus estocadas. Estaba tan cerca que sabía que era tiempo de llevarla al límite con él. Movió su mano izquierda de su cadera y encontró su clítoris con su pulgar. Parecía estar más grande que antes y eso fue hace unos minutos así que tomó eso como una buena señal. Comenzó a trazar círculos a su alrededor y sintió que Bella comenzaba a estremecerse debajo de él. Estaba realmente moviéndose dentro de ella ahora, una y otra y otra vez, mientras su pulgar se movía más rápido.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" gritó Bella. "Estoy tan… cerca… sí… justo… ahí… sí… sí…"

Continuó con su letanía de gemidos y Edward supo que estaba a segundos de soltar su carga, así que dejó todo su control y comenzó a gemir con ella. "Sí amor. Vente conmigo otra vez. Hazlo… con… conmigo… ¡ahora!" entró con fuerza en ella un, dos, tres veces más mientras tenía su orgasmo dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que ella se contraía a su alrededor. Cuando los temblores de sus orgasmos se detuvieron, cayó encima de ella, respirando entrecortadamente pero nunca más contento.

Sintiendo la necesidad de recordar el momento, llevó sus labios a los suyos y sonrió. "Te amo, Bella." Sintió que ella le devolvía la sonrisa mientras le susurraba que también lo amaba. Se quedaron dormidos así, sujetándose fuertemente, nunca siendo más felices de lo que eran en ese preciso momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que deben saber si no leyeron el capítulo.<strong>

**1.- Lo hicieron, lo hicieron, lo hicieron, ¡si! \(n.n)/ haha xD  
>2.- Se dijeron que se aman. ¡Qué tierno!:3<br>****3.- Esa cosa fue muy intensa xD creo yo.**

**Listo. Una información que no he dado. Este fic tiene 73 capítulos así que tendran historia de 'The lighthouse' para rato n.n yei! Les pido que lean:**

**(si leen bn ingles) Summer Vacation ~ Twireader81**

**La Historia Sin Nombre ~ TheSinger1305**

**Esa ultima es de una amiga mia, Johana que apenas se está atreviendo a subirla. Sólo tiene un capitulo pero les puedo asegurar que la historia tiene futuro! ¡Denle un vistazo!:D en otras cosas... Porfiiiss! dejenme un review u_u se siente muy triste que cada día al despertar uso mi celular, entro a mi perfil y reviso si hay reviews nuevos. Lo hago todos los días y tantas veces al día que siento qe lo puedo revisar con los ojos cerrados. Si no quieren dejar review... entonces espero recibir la sensación de que alguien está leyendo esto en este preciso momento u_u**

_**ANIMOS! Y SE LES QUIERE Y ACTUALIZARE PRONTO! BYE!**_


	16. Servicio de Lavandería

**A ver, tal como dije en la otra historia, acabo de comenzar mis vacaciones y hasta el 13 de abril escribiré sin cansancio y si tengo suerte, entonces yeah! tendrán muchísimos más capítulos hasta que vuelva a la escuela :DD **

**martuu341 ¬u¬' está bien xD tal como dije, te has ganado el capitulo por agregarle un uno a mi inbox y subirme los ánimos (aparte parece que estamos igual de locas xD) Este capitulo va para ti. ¡Disfruta!**

**NADA DE ESTO ES MIO**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 15: Servicio de Lavandería.

Bella tuvo el sueño más increíble. Estaba en esa pequeña área entre estar despierta y dormida, pero podía sentir la sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras recordaba. Soñó que había pasado la noche con Edward. Parte de ella no podía imaginarse por qué había tenido tal fantasía; no había visto al hombre en dos meses, mucho menos le había hablado. Pero aún así había sido una enorme fantasía y no le importaría revivirla cada noche por el resto de su vida.

Mientras se volvía un poco más consciente, se dio cuenta que tenía que ir al baño y comenzó a estirar sus piernas para prepararse para ir al baño. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la persona en la cama a su lado. Al principio comenzó a entrar en pánico, sin saber quién era o dónde estaba.

Cuidadosamente se alejó de él, quien fuera que sea, pero incluso ese ligero movimiento fue suficiente para despertarlo. Cuando finalmente giró su cabeza hacia ella, incluso en la leve luz lo reconoció como Edward.

Los eventos de la noche anterior llegaron rápidamente a ella mientras se daba cuenta que no fue un sueño. Este precioso hombre recostado desnudo a su lado le había hecho el amor; le había dicho que la amaba y que no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella. La había presentado como su novia al guardián del faro y le había contado su historia, la cual era algo similar a la suya.

Se estiró otra vez, esta vez acercándose más a él mientras él pasaba un brazo alrededor de su estómago y se inclinaba por un beso.

"Buenos días hermosa" le dijo, su voz grave, una vez que separó sus labios de los de ella. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Mmm. Me desperté pensando que había tenido un increíble sueño sobre ti, solamente para encontrarte aquí a mi lado. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida." Sintió que comenzaba a sonreír como una estúpida mientras se inclinaba por otro beso. "Pero la naturaleza llama. ¿Me disculparías por un minuto?"

"Por supuesto, pero regresa pronto a mí." Él estaba sonriendo mientras decía esto y puntuó el pensamiento con un guiño. La anticipación retorció su estómago otra vez mientras se apresuraba hacia el baño. Cuando terminó de usarlo, abrió un cepillo de dientes complementario y una pasta y cepilló sus dientes.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, finalmente alzó sus ojos para mirarse en el espejo frente a ella. Casi no se reconoció. La familiar extraña mirándola se veía verdaderamente feliz. Los ojos café chocolate eran del mismo color, pero esos tenían más vida y emoción en ellos de lo que Bella había visto en muchísimo tiempo. También se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas cuando normalmente le hubiera tomado avergonzarse para hacerla sonrojarse así. Se veía saludable y feliz y para ser honesta, enamorada. Sintió que una sonrisa jalaba la comisura de sus labios de nuevo y se giró para reunirse con Edward.

…

Edward había dormido mejor anoche que lo que había dormido en dos años y podía resumir la razón en una palabra: Bella. Ella era todo lo que él hubiera querido en una mujer pero nunca lo pidió. No quería sonar sentimental ni nada, pero honestamente creía que ella podía ser su alma gemela. Se conectaron a un nivel tan profundo, que ni siquiera sabía que era posible.

Cuando ella se fue para ir al baño, tomó inventario del cuarto. El plan de la noche pasada había sido colgar sus ropas mojadas para darles tiempo de secarse antes de viajar a casa hoy. Se rió de sí mismo dándose cuenta que el plan estuvo perdido incluso antes de que se hubieran quitado todo. En el momento en que Bella le había quitado su camisa ambos mandaron todo a volar.

Supuso que ella estaría en el baño por unos minutos, así que caminó por el cuarto y recogió las prendas. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo mojadas que aún estaban, pensando que tendría unas horas más con Bella antes de poder ir a cualquier parte. Justo entonces, una idea surgió en su cabeza y fue al closet en la puerta. Lo abrió para revisarlo, y claro, ahí había dos batas blancas colgando junto con una bolsa de plástico.

Tomó la bolsa y la abrió antes de tomar su ropa y la de Bella y ponerlas adentro. Entonces llamó a la recepción y le preguntó al caballero que contestó qué tanto tiempo tomaría si quería lavar una bolsa de ropa. Cuando el señor le dijo que tres horas, sintió que sonreía de nuevo mientras pedía que recogieran la bolsa y le dijeron que dejara la bolsa afuera de la puerta.

Se puso una de las batas blancas lo suficiente para abrir la puerta y poner la ropa afuera y entonces se la quitó. Bella no tenía nada con ella cuando fue al baño y no quería que se sintiera avergonzada si caminaba desnuda mientras él estaba en una bata.

Después de unos minutos, escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y alzó la vista. Parada en el arco de la puerta, cubierta de un halo por la luz detrás de ella, estaba Bella. Sus ojos tomaron cada parte de ella desde donde estaba antes de finalmente caminar hacia ella y acercarla a él.

"Eres tan preciosa" le dijo sonriendo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Estaba preocupado de que ella estuviera adolorida por lo de la noche pasada y necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. "¿Estás adolorida? ¿Fui muy rudo contigo?"

Sus preguntas fueron silenciadas por un beso de ella. "Edward, estoy bien, lo prometo. Estoy algo adolorida en lugares que nunca había sentido antes, pero es una buena sensación." Ella le sintió entonces mientras ponía su mano suavemente en su mejilla.

"¿Te importaría si tomara un segundo en el baño? Tomé nuestra ropa y la puse afuera y llamé al servicio de lavandería. Tardarán tres horas antes de que estén listas, pero aún estaban mojadas desde anoche y no pensé que quisieras ir todo el camino a casa en ropa mojada. Espero que esté bien. Si estás incómoda sin nada qué vestir, hay dos batas colgando en el closet."

Sabía que estaba hablando de más otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella porque ella misma era perfecta. "Edward, ve a hacer lo que necesitas. Estaré justo aquí cuando termines. Estás en lo cierto sobre no querer regresar a casa usando ropa mojada así que déjate de preocupar." Se paró en los dedos de sus pies y le dio un beso en los labios antes de voltearse para ir a sentarse en la cama.

Edward se giró y fue al baño. Usó el cepillo sin abrir para cepillar sus dientes y entonces intentó usar sus dedos para acomodar su cabello. Después de unos minutos, se dio por vencido y fue de regreso a su Bella.

…

*****AVISO: Nup nup! NO LEAN A MENOS QUE ESTEN ACOSTUMBRADOS A LEER LEMONS. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS... Esperen a la siguiente marca*****

Cuando Edward salió del baño ella estaba recostada en la cama, apoyada en un montón de almohadas. Vio que hizo una pausa en el Marco de la puerta y la observó mientras una sexy sonrisa aparecía en su pecadora boca. Una vez que salió del shock de verla como estaba, cruzó el cuarto en tres largos pasos y se subió a la cama a su lado.

Comenzó a atacarla con sus labios, besándola en todos lados desde sus labios a sus mejillas a su barbilla antes de moverse por su cuello y hombros y finalmente a sus pechos.

Cuando los alcanzó, volteó a verla casi reverentemente y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle. Podía ver en sus ojos que la deseaba hoy igual que la noche anterior así que arqueó su espalda ligeramente hacia su cara. Ese fue todo el ánimo que necesitó porque en una fracción de segundo estaba succionando su pezón sensitivo en su boca mientras torcía el otro con su pulgar e índice.

Tenía la lengua más increíble y talentada, por la manera en que la giraba alrededor de cada uno de sus pezones mientras los giraba, mordía y succionaba. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que el simple acto de tener sus pezones con algo de atención sería tan ardiente, pero definitivamente lo era. Sintió que se excitaba cada vez más y él no había llegado a tocarla debajo de la cintura aún. Sabía que tenía mucho que aprender, pero también sabía que ella y Edward aprenderían esas cosas juntos.

Sintiendo que ella no debería ser la única que recibiera placer de esta experiencia, bajó su mano y puso su mano alrededor de su miembro, deslizando su mano lentamente arriba y abajo. Cuando se dio cuenta que él ya estaba extremadamente duro, sonrió satisfecha del efecto que tenía en él.

En el momento que sintió que lo agarró, se congeló y gimió, entonces se acomodó para que pudiera alcanzarlo más fácilmente. Comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos y sintió que sus caderas comenzaban a moverse junto con ella.

…

Cuando Bella lo tomó y comenzó a moverlo, casi lo perdió. Su mano era tan suave y quedaba perfectamente alrededor de su miembro que sus ojos se fueron dentro de su cabeza y comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que su mano. Pero él no quería solamente sentir su mano alrededor de él, por más bueno que fuera. Quería sentir sus paredes alrededor de él, apretándolo de la manera que lo habían hecho anoche. Era tan estrecha que se sentía increíble y ansiaba sentir eso otra vez.

Mientras continuaba tocándolo, sintió que su mano baja a entre sus piernas para asegurarse de que ella estuviera listo y se sorprendió al sentirla completamente húmeda. Esperaba tener que trabajar un poco en ella antes de poder penetrarla sin lastimarla, pero parecía que ese no era el caso.

Pero sólo para asegurarse, encontró su clítoris y comenzó a frotar círculos a su alrededor antes de deslizar dos dedos dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo un par de veces. Repitió el patrón y sonrió con satisfacción mientras la escuchaba gemir. Mientras continuaba haciéndolo, sintió que su agarre en su miembro se apretaba y su velocidad aumentaba.

Finalmente, se separó de su agarre y se posicionó entre sus piernas con su punta en su entrada. Ella gimió en anticipación y así el entró gentilmente en ella. Ella levantó sus propias piernas esta vez y puso sus pies en su espalda mientras él salía y entraba un poco más. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse más fuerte y rápido, llegando tan profundo como era capaz.

"Edward, espera." Él se detuvo inmediatamente y le preguntó qué estaba mal. "Nada está mal precioso, sólo quiero intentar algo. ¿Te pondrías boca arriba por mí? ¿Por favor?"

Era tan linda cuando pedía algo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando le preguntó, lo estaba viendo a través de sus pestañas y parpadeando. No podía negarla nada, incluso si no sabía qué era lo que tramaba.

Salió de ella y se puso boca arriba a su lado y lo próximo que supo, ella estaba subiendo encima de él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Bajo su mano y lo tomó otra vez, posicionándolo en su entrada, antes de bajar hacia él, aceptando toda su longitud dentro de ella. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a subir y bajar por su miembro. Sus movimientos eran lentos al inicio, pero entonces comenzó a ir más y más rápido.

La miró completamente deslumbrado mientras se movía, sus pechos subiendo y bajando con cada movimiento. Sus pezones seguían completamente erectos y lo estaban llamando así que la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él mientras él se levantaba un poco, succionando el pezón izquierdo en su boca. Le dio besos en todo su pecho y entonces se fue al pecho derecho y le dio la misma atención.

Durante todo esto, Bella nunca dejó de moverse y sintió que se acercaba más al clímax. No quería tener su orgasmo antes que ella, así que rápidamente encontró su clítoris con su pulgar y comenzó a frotarlo, suave y lentamente al inicio y entonces fuerte y rápido. Sintió que sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más erráticos y supo que ella también se estaba acercando a su clímax.

Habían estado en relativo silencio hasta este punto, con sólo algunos gemidos y jadeos y el ocasional gruñido, pero parecía que Bella ya no podía contenerse. Lo más que se acercaba y eran más fuertes los ruidos que hacía y él encontró eso como algo excitante.

"Sí. Eso se siente tan bien. Te sientes tan bien estando alrededor de mí, es increíble." Él continuó frotando su clítoris mientras ella lo montaba más rápido, moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo. Finalmente comenzó a gritar su nombre y supo que ya estaba ahí, así que tomó sus caderas y la bajó hacia él fuerte mientras él se movía hacia arriba, dentro de ella.

"Dios, Edward es tan profundo. Oh dios sí… oh… sí… eso se siente… ¡asombroso!" ella se apretó alrededor de él tan fuerte que perdió todo el control. Con un par de estocadas más, comenzó a detenerse un poco y nunca se sintió tan bien. Ella continuó montándolo un poco más, antes de colapsar encima de él sin salir de él.

Se acurrucó en su pecho y lo besó antes de voltear a verlo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso fue asombroso. Gracias." Estaba a punto de responder, pero no le dio la oportunidad. Sus labios encontraron los de él y lo besó… mucho.

…

Se sintió increíble estando sobre Edward de la manera en que estaba. Cuando comenzó a masajear su clítoris mientras lo montaba, supo que la estaba ayudando a llegar al clímax y no hizo protestas. Su meta era asegurarse de que él fuera capaz de llegar al clímax cuando ella lo hiciera, así que se movió más y más rápido.

Sabía que casi llegaba a su límite cuando la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a entrar en ella más profundo que antes. Se había sentido algo concienzuda antes por hacer ruido, pero todo eso se fue por la ventana mientras él entraba en ella una y otra vez.

Recordó gritar sobre que él estaba dentro de ella muy profundo y sentirse asombroso. Incluso cuando él comenzó a alentar sus movimientos, ella continuó moviéndose por un momento antes de colapsar en su pecho y besarlo. Le agradeció, mencionando otra vez lo increíble que estuvo, y entonces lo besó con todo lo que tenía.

Le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta que había movimiento dentro de ella. Un poco sorprendida, miró a Edward y lo vio sonriéndole. "¿Qué?" le preguntó.

Él se rió un poco y entonces le dijo que 'alguien' le estaba diciendo que estaba listo para ir otra vez porque ese beso fue muy ardiente. Ella se sonrojó un poco pero se inclinó hacia él y le preguntó. "¿Cuál beso, este?" Lo atacó con su boca de nuevo, succionando su labio inferior dentro del suyo y entonces lo trazó con su lengua. Sintió que él gimió y abrió su boca para ella mientras su miembro se movía unas veces dentro de ella.

Sin romper el beso, Edward la puso boca arriba y comenzó a entrar en ella con tanta fuerza que fue alucinante. No pensó que fuera posible que se viniera otra vez tan pronto, pero estaba equivocada. Sintió que su estómago se contraía mientras se apretaba alrededor de él, gritándole que no se detuviera. Parecía que él tampoco quería parar, así que siguió moviéndose dentro de ella.

Se apoyó en sus codos, con la intención de besarlo otra vez, pero parecía que él tenía otros planes. Tan pronto como estuvieron al alcance de su boca, comenzó a succionar sus pechos otra vez, incluso más fuerte que antes. Sabía que iba a dejar marcas, pero en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba. El único pensamiento que tenía esa en lo bien que se sentía – lo bien que él se sentía.

Su pulgar encontró su clítoris otra vez y la llevó a otro clímax, sin detener sus estocadas. Después de que ella bajó de su orgasmo, comenzó a detenerse antes de salir de ella y colapsar a su lado en la cama, completamente sin aliento.

*****AVISO: Snuggle time! Es seguro leer desde aquí!*****

Ella giró a su lado mientras Edward se ponía detrás de ella y pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, besando su hombro y cuello antes de susurrar en su oído. "¿Tienes hambre, corazón? Sé que yo ya tengo un buen apetito." Sintió que su pecho retumbaba con risa contra ella mientras preguntaba.

Ella se rió con él por un momento antes de decir, "Definitivamente podría comer."

Edward salió de la cama y tomó el menú de servicio a la habitación y se lo dio, diciéndole que podía tener lo que quisiera antes de ir al closet y tomar las dos batas. Ella estuvo algo triste de verlo ponerse una, pero sabía que era necesario por el momento.

Decidió pedir huevos revueltos con tocino, salchicha, papas y panqueques. Él tomó el teléfono en el cuarto y marcó a la extensión del servicio a la habitación, dándole a la persona del otro lado de la línea su orden. Cuando terminó, colgó el teléfono antes de unirse a ella en la cama de nuevo.

Ahora él estaba acostado sobre las almohadas, casi como ella estaba cuando él salió del baño antes, así que ella puso la segunda bata sobre ella como una sábana y entonces se acurrucó a su lado y descansaron ahí juntos hasta que el servicio al cuarto llegó.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada más. Graciias!:DD gracias por leer y x los reviews y favoritos! n.n<strong>


	17. Desayuno en la Cama

**Hello there! xD martuu341, tenemos que discutir seriamente este capítulo y que me des algunos consejos de escritura lol. Ahora el capítulo irá dirigido a TODAS las personas que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas.**

**DISFRUTEN, NADA DE ESTO ES MIO**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 16: Desayuno en la Cama.

Él estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía con Bella acurrucada a su lado debajo de la bata. No podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que debajo de esa pieza de felpa blanca, ella estaba completamente desnuda y eso lo hacía sonreír con satisfacción. Estaría contento estando ahí todo el día, sólo permitiéndole trazar dibujos sin forma en su pecho con su índice.

Gruñó para sí mismo cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta y entonces alguien gritando "Servicio a la habitación" por la puerta. Estaba disfrutando la sensación de ella cerca de él, tocando su estómago. Sintió que Bella lo miró, así que la miró antes de levantarse. Dios sabía que era deslumbrante. Se inclinó para darle un beso rápido, antes de abandonar la cama para abrir la puerta.

Llevó su bandeja al cuarto y la puso en la cama antes de tomar su cartera y sacar una propina para el hombre. Tenía una prisa para regresar a Bella, así que le dio el dinero, le agradeció, y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara antes de correr de vuelta a la cama con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué?" le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba riendo.

"¡Eres adorable! ¿Tienes prisa para algo?" ella ya se había sentado en la cama, poniendo la bata debajo de sus brazos mientras él había ido a tomar la comida, así que estaba en perfecta posición para alzar su mirada hacia él y mover sus pestañas.

*****AVISO: Aparentemente, la comida tendrá que esperar. NO LEAN HASTA LA PRÓXIMA MARCA Si no desean leer eso!*****

Él tomó la bandeja y le puso en la mesa de noche antes de subir a la cama y atacar a Bella con sus labios. La besó en cada centímetro de piel que tenía expuesta antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba lo suficientemente expuesta. Tomó la bata y la lanzó a un lado mientras ella lo ayudaba a desatar la suya y se unía a la que ya estaba en el piso.

Bella se estaba riendo de nuevo debajo de sus besos y no pudo evitar reírse con ella. "Pensé que tenías hambre" le dijo, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y por su espalda mientras él seguía llenándola de besos.

"Me muero de hambre, pero esto se ve más llamativo que huevos y tocino" le dijo mientras con sus manos señalaba su cuerpo desnudo. Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, se inclinó y comenzó a dejar besos en sus perfectos pechos, moviéndose del uno al otro y de regreso. Ella era absolutamente perfecta y ella era de él. Justo entonces, una idea cruzó su mente y decidió decirla.

"Te deseo tanto ahora, Bella, que siento que voy a explotar ¿Pero puedo intentar algo?" ella lo miró con un enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro antes de asentir y sonreírle. Él rápidamente la tomó y la puso boca abajo antes de ponerse sobre ella y atacar su cuello y orejas. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar con voz ronca en su oído, "Quiero tomarte así, como estás. Quiero que estés en tus manos y rodillas enfrente de mí mientras entro en tu hermoso cuerpo. ¿Me dejarás hacer eso? Sé que sueno como un animal justo ahora, pero así es como me haces sentir. Crudo instinto. Te deseo ahora."

Sin una palabra Bella asintió, y mientras él se quitaba de encima de ella, ella se puso de rodillas enfrente de él. La simple vista lo hacía gemir en anticipación. Pero aún estaba preocupado por lastimarla, así que decidió tomárselo lento al inicio. Comenzando con sus dedos, trabajando en su clítoris antes de meter dos dedos dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo un par de veces. Sonrió en satisfacción al darse cuenta que ella seguía completamente húmeda y esperando por él.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama detrás de ella y se posicionó en su entrada. Tomando sus caderas fuertemente, y la jaló hacia él mientras entraba en ella. Bella gritó fuertemente ante la repentina invasión y lo hizo reconsiderar sus acciones, pero rápidamente ella lo tranquilizó. "¡Oh dios mío Edward! Por favor no pares. ¡No te atrevas a parar eso se siente increíble!"

Ella estaba usando su posición para moverse hacia adelante y hacerse hacia atrás de nuevo, así que él la ayudó comenzando a moverse otra vez. Era tan estrecha que le daban ganas de gritar, especialmente cuando comenzó a contraerse alrededor de él, pero aún no había terminado. No quería detenerse jamás y debió de haberla hecho tener un orgasmo al menos tres veces antes de que finalmente quedara exhausto.

Sintió que caía, tirándola a ella en la cama, aún unidos en todas las formas posibles, antes de susurrar en su oído, "ahora estoy listo para comer."

…

*****AVISO: Segun los tecnicismos, es completamente seguro leer desde aquí!*****

Bella se sentó ahí disfrutando su desayuno con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Este hombre sentado en la cama a su lado era asombroso. Parecía no tener suficiente de ella y ella estaba feliz de cumplir. Cuando el servicio a la habitación dejó su desayuno, Bella pensó que iban a comer, así que sentó en la cama. Se puso a reír al ver lo ansioso que Edward parecía de deshacerse del tipo y reunirse con ella. Cuando le preguntó por qué se reía, ella actuó toda inocente y lo miró a través de sus pestañas, diciéndole lo adorable que era y preguntando por qué tenía prisa.

Lo siguiente que supo, la bandeja del desayuno ya no estaba y él la estaba atacando con sus labios. Estaban en todo lugar donde tuviera piel a la vista. Sabía que él se frustraría ante el hecho de que aún estaba cubierta por la bata, así que dejó que se la quitara mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la suya. Era muy sexy cuando tomaba el control así y aparentemente aún no había terminado.

Volviendo al presente, miró de su plato a Edward para verlo mientras la miraba con una mirada de admiración en su rostro. Sintió que se ruborizaba por la atención, sólo para tenerlo tocando su mejilla después. "Eres absolutamente espectacular cuando te sonrojas así." La mirada de reverencia en su cara cuando dijo eso, le dejó saber a Bella que hablaba en serio. La encontraba hermosa a pesar de conocer toda su historia y ella sólo podía amarlo más por eso.

"Creo que me distraje un poco esta mañana" dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. "pero ¿ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?"

Esa hermosa sonrisa estaba de regreso en su rostro cuando se acercó a susurrar en su oído. "No te imaginas el gusto que me da escucharte decir eso, Bella. También te amo, con cada parte de mi ser."

Ella suspiró contentamente cuando la acercó a él y la mantuvo cerca, ninguno de ellos dijo nada por un rato. Tampoco fue un silencio incómodo – se sentía bien. Finalmente miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las 10 am. Se habían despertado cerca de las 7, así que tenía el presentimiento de que sus cambios de ropa ya estarían listos.

Tomó una respiración profunda que sonó más a un suspiro antes de girarse hacia Edward. "Supongo que es hora de comenzar a prepararnos para ir a casa ¿no?" preguntó reluctantemente.

"Probablemente tienes razón." Él la estaba mirando mientras sonreía. "Sólo que no quiero dejarte ir, incluso sabiendo que estarás en el otro cuarto."

Ella lo miró, con los ojos llenos del hambre que su desayuno no podía satisfacer. "Iba a entrar a la ducha. ¿Quieres acompañarme?" no estaba segura si estaba yendo muy lejos por preguntar, pero decidió que no por la forma en que él saltó a aceptar su oferta.

Se paró de la cama y le extendió su mano. Él la tomó, pero en vez de dejar que lo llevara al baño, la jaló de regreso a él antes de cargarla en sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero se rió ante su obvia exuberancia. Esta ducha puede que tomara más de lo que había pensado al inicio, pero eso estaba perfectamente bien con ella.

…

Cuando Edward la llevó al baño, la puso de pie y comenzó a mover las manillas en la ducha; quería que el agua estuviera bien para ella. Volteó a verla y lo estaba mirando y no pudo controlarse más. Estando con Bella toda la noche anterior y esta mañana sólo intensificaba la necesidad que sentía por ella.

*****AVISO: Se aman, ¿qué puedo decir? OTRA parte de NO LEER para quienes no quieren! Nos vemos en la siguiente marca!*****

Ella estaba recargada en el lavabo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Él caminó hacia ella y tomó una muñeca en cada mano mientras separaba sus brazos y los ponía en sus caderas. "No tienes permitido esconder ese precioso cuerpo. No sería capaz de soportarlo si lo hicieras" le dijo. Se inclinó a besar su cuello y entonces dejó besos por su hombro. Vio que se le ponía la piel de gallina y se sonrojaba y sonrió de nuevo en satisfacción antes de llevarla a la ducha.

La última vez que la había tomado, había sido rudo con lujuria, necesidad, pasión y crudo deseo. Esta vez, quería que fuera algo que no tenía duda que Bella disfrutaría.

Estando ahí debajo del constante flujo de agua caliente, tomó una esponja y el jabón y empezó a enjabonar gentilmente su cuerpo. Sus ojos se hicieron enormes mientras lo veía y sonrió. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por ella. Se movió lentamente por su cuerpo, lavando su cuello y hombros antes de moverse a sus brazos y torso. Entonces limpió sus pechos, hizo una pausa en cada pezón, dándole atención extra con la esponja, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera por su toque. Trazó un par de círculos alrededor de sus hermosos pechos antes de moverse por su estómago.

De nuevo, hizo una pausa cuando alcanzó su ombligo. Siempre había escuchado que era una zona erógena así que quería asegurarse de jugar con él también. Sintió que la respiración de Bella se detenía un poco, así que sonrió y continuó.

Pasó la esponja cuidadosamente por una pierna y por la otra antes de ponerla esponja entre sus piernas y frotando gentilmente. Sintió que sus rodillas se doblaron, pero antes de que ella se pudiera caer, la tenía presionada contra la pared, sujetándola con un brazo mientras continuaba frotando entre sus piernas.

Estaba completamente mojada y él sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la ducha. Aún sujetándola contra la pared, soltó la esponja y siguió acariciándola con sus dedos mientras se inclinaba para darle un gentil beso en los labios. Justo en ese momento, encontró su clítoris y ella jadeó, abriendo su boca contra la suya.

Quería devorarla, pero al menos ahora fue capaz de mantener su control. Continuó frotando y masajeando entre sus piernas y su lengua exploró cada parte de su boca abierta que pudo alcanzar. Para dejarla recuperar el aliento, movió su boca a su mandíbula e hizo su camino por su cuello y hasta su hombro.

Incluso debajo de la corriente de agua sabía tan bien y no podía tener suficiente. Hizo su camino por su pecho y se detuvo cuando llegó a sus pechos. Quitó su brazo de la pared y lo llevó a palmear su pecho derecho en su mano. Lo levantó levemente antes de llevar sus labios a su pezón erecto. Lo besó suavemente antes de trazar círculos a su alrededor con su lengua. Finalmente, lo succionó con su boca, sujetando su pezón entre sus dientes, mientras lo movía un par de veces con su lengua.

Sin querer dejar olvidada ninguna parte de su cuerpo, llevó su mano derecha a entre sus piernas, mientras su mano izquierda se iba a atender su pecho izquierdo, cuyo pezón estaba igual de furo y esperando pacientemente a ser tocado.

Después de unos minutos, cambió de manos otra vez mientras llevaba sus labios a su pecho izquierdo, haciéndole lo mismo que le había hecho al derecho hace unos momentos. Aún succionando y mordiendo su pezón, vio a Bella con su cabeza recargada en la pared, sólo disfrutando la sensación de su toque en ella.

Pronto, pareció que fue demasiado para Bella y sintió que sus manos se retorcían en su cabello y movían su cara hasta la de ella. Acercó su boca a la suya y la abrió ansiosamente para él. Él podía decir que se estaba que el deseo que estaba tratando de controlar, y con un gemido, finalmente se dio por vencido.

Bajó sus manos y tomó a Bella justo debajo del trasero y la levantó para que pudiera poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estuviera asegurada, llevó su mano abajo y se posicionó para entrar en ella.

Tan lento que era casi doloroso, se deslizó dentro de ella antes de llevar sus labios a los suyos. La pasión del beso que compartieron fue suficiente para hacerlo perder un poco del control que seguía manteniendo esta vez. Tomó sus caderas, levantándola y bajándola de regreso hacia él fuertemente, mientras él movía sus caderas al mismo tiempo.

Podía sentir que estaba a punto de perderlo, así que aumentó su paso hasta que escuchó que Bella comenzaba a jadear y le decía que estaba a punto de venirse. Aún así, continuó entrando en ella a un paso rítmico, entrando cada vez más profundo y sintió que se apretaba a su alrededor. Sonrió de nuevo y fue por otro beso.

Ella lo recompensó con la misma pasión con la que lo había besado la noche anterior y lo perdió. Con unas estocadas más, terminó y gentilmente la puso de pie de regreso.

…

Qué increíble baño. Bella tenía la sensación de que Edward se sentía mal de haberla tomado de la manera que lo había hecho en la cama antes de desayunar, así que estaba intentando recompensárselo. Lo que él no notaba era que ella lo había encontrado increíblemente ardiente. Pero no iba a quejarse de la forma en que la trataba ahora, así que sólo se recargó en la pared y se dejó disfrutar su toque.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, retorció sus dedos en su cabello y llevó su cara a la suya para poder besarlo. Cuando él sintió si deseo, le respondió levantándola para que ella pudiera envolver su cintura con sus piernas y lentamente entró en ella. Llevó sus labios de regreso a los de ella y pudo darse cuenta de que lo estaba causando perder algo del control que estaba intentando contener. Sonrió en sus labios mientras sentía que la tomaba de las caderas y la levantaba, sólo para volverla a bajar mientras entraba más en ella.

Se movió más y más rápido con sus estocadas y supo que iba a perderlo. Puede que se lo haya dicho. Sintió que entraba cada vez más profundo en ella hasta que lo perdió junto con todos sus sentidos. Él la besó una vez más, y ella le respondió, besándolo con todo lo que tenía para que él también se perdiera dentro de ella.

Una vez que la puso de pie de nuevo, la miró tímidamente y le dio la esponja que estaba en el suelo de la ducha. Bella la tomó y se limpió rápidamente antes de regresársela mientras lavaba su cabello.

*****AVISO: Seguro de leer desde aquí hasta el final del cap!*****

Cuando salieron de la ducha, ambos se pusieron las batas y Edward fue a revisar si la ropa había llegado. Y en efecto, regresó al cuarto con la ropa limpia y seca, guardada en bolsas de plástico.

Sintió que fruncía el ceño ante la mera idea de tener que vestirse para irse a casa, pero sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban casi al instante.

"Linda, no llores ¿por favor?" Alzó su mano y quitó una lágrima de su mejilla que no se había dado cuenta que había soltado. Con ese gesto, el resto de las lágrimas esperando en el borde la sobrepasaron y se encontró sollozando en su pecho.

"Lo siento mucho Edward. No quiero llorar así, sólo que no puedo soportar la idea de dejarte. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento completa y no estoy lista para dejar ir eso." Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras continuaba sollozando al mismo tiempo que él trazaba patrones en su espalda, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

"Corazón, me entristece irme también, pero aún seremos capaces de estar juntos. Vivimos en el mismo pueblo y vamos a la misma escuela. Te prometo que no pasará un día en el que no te sujete y te diga lo mucho que te amo. Eres mi faro ahora, ¿recuerdas?"

Volteó a verlo para encontrarlo sonriéndole y ella asintió. Él se inclinó a dejar un casto beso en su frente antes de decir, "Ahora vamos. Necesitamos vestirnos antes de que esté tentado a tenerte otra vez."

Se rió de eso pero concordó con él y salió de sus brazos para vestirse. Una vez listos, caminaron de la mano a la recepción. Edward pagó la cuenta y le agradeció al recepcionista antes de llevarlos a su auto.

Cuando llegaron a él, abrió la puerta del pasajero para ella pero la detuvo antes de que fuera capaz de subir. Besó sus labios y le susurró que iban a regresar ahí… pronto. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que salió en su rostro al pensarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>SII TODOS ESTÁN AQUÍ!:<strong>

**Agoos-Masen, martuu341, , Inmans, PattyxCullen, LoversInTheSky, covaric, nini18, monikcullen009, VaNeSaErk, veritox, IleinLoce, YamitoKey, tafranzavi, Noe Pattz, sandryttaa, jeka cullen s, sonrieymas, MixelintheDark, nany87, TheSinger1305, yels99, LittlexPauLaa, Regina G Pattz, Tatiana R, Alada1998, indii93, Team 7 -Girl, Lariana, Esttefani Cullen-Swan**

**GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES! EL FIC SE TRADUCE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS MENSAJES QUE RECIBO DICIENDOME QUE ALGUIEN MAS HA LEIDO LA HISTORIA Y LES HA GUSTADO.**

**Me suena a despedida así qe ya no escribire mas. 6:49 am. hora en mexico, 5 de abril de 2012. xD no me he dormido NADA desde el 4 de abril a las 7:00 am (me desperté a las 7:43 am. Ustedes diran lo mucho que duermo xD) Saludos y Reviews a todos! *-***


	18. Pánico

**N/A: Wow! me hice este capi en unas horas! Creo que lo que necesito es inspiración así que, Flor, a partir de ahora no escribiré otro capítulo hasta que dejes un review y me dejes una buena cantidad de cosas escritas en el face! xD es oficial.**

**Obviamente, el capi va para flor, porque gracias a ella el capi esta aquí. Un aplauso para ella! Nada de esto es mío. Disfruten!**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 17: Pánico.

Bella tenía mariposas en su estómago después de que Edward le prometiera que regresarían a ese lindo hotel. Estuvo muy quieta en el camino de regreso a casa, pero eso era porque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Edward realmente era perfecto en todas las formas imaginables, y él era suyo. Le dijo que la amaba y se lo había demostrado de muchas maneras diferentes. Tomó la caballerosidad a un nuevo nivel, ayudándola a entrar y salir del auto, abriendo cada puerta que podía por ella, siempre mirándola para asegurarse de no hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Incluso la dejó escoger la música en su auto de camino a casa; ¡ni siquiera Charlie hacía eso!

Estaba sujetando la mano de Edward con la suya y estaba pasando sus uñas por lo largo de su brazo con su otra mano. Cuando vio que se le puso la piel de gallina, su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

Él pareció notarlo desde el rabillo de su ojo, así que la miró rápidamente y la sonrisa que apareció en su cara casi le saca todo el aire de los pulmones. Era impresionante y desgarradoramente hermoso. Realmente esperaba que él nunca fuera a romper su corazón, porque sabía justo ahí y entonces que no sería capaz de recuperarse.

Tantas partes de ella le habían faltado por tanto tiempo. Incluso creciendo con su mamá, le faltaban piezas. Siempre pensó que era porque creció siendo criada con una madre soltera y la pieza faltante era una figura paterna. Y aunque era una de las partes que habían sanado cuando vino a vivir con Charlie, era sólo eso; una de las partes.

Sentándose a su lado en su volvo, se dio cuenta que todas las piezas que faltaban en su vida, cuando las ponías juntas, creaban a este hombre; creaban el lazo que los unía, creaba la noche que tuvieron juntos anoche; creaba el amor que sentían entre ellos, y continuaría creando momentos especiales y sentimientos más fuertes.

Mirándolo, sabía que no quería nada más que eso.

…

Mientras conducía a casa con Bella a su lado, sabía que nunca sería feliz sin ella. Su mente comenzó a pensar en formas de asegurar que nunca se separaran. ¿Era demasiado pronto para proponerle matrimonio? No le gustaría nada más que ver a esta criatura magnífica vestida de blanco, caminando por el pasillo hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward sonrió enormemente aunque sabía que necesitaba alejar sus pensamientos de este camino en particular. Claro que era demasiado pronto para proponerse. El y Bella se habían conocido apenas hace dos meses y se habían hablado por primera vez ayer. Pero, habían formado una increíble e inmediata conexión entre ellos.

Ya se habían declarado su amor y habían consumado ese amor… varias veces y de varias maneras… así que quizás no era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso. Después de todo: él tenía dieciocho, ella tenía dieciocho… ¡Santa mierda! Tenía dieciocho, ¿verdad?

Edward no podía creer que no se había preocupado por preguntarle su edad. Su conexión y atracción hacia ella eran tantas que ni siquiera importaba, ¿o sí?

_Demonios, ¡claro que importa, idiota! ¡Su padre es el jefe de policía de Forks, el lugar donde vives! Si se entera de lo que le hiciste a su pequeña anoche (y esta mañana) no solamente meterá tu triste trasero a la cárcel, ¡probablemente te castrará antes de hacerlo!_

Edward debió de haber hecho una mueca involuntariamente porque lo próximo que supo, Bella estaba acariciando su brazo mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente. Se calmó al instante ante su toque y se giró a mirar su hermosa cara. Vio todo el amor que sentía por ella reflejado de regreso a él en sus ojos café chocolate y supo que su relación iba a ser para siempre.

Quería a Bella para siempre y se lo iba a pedir; sólo tenía que averiguar cómo y cuándo. Quería que esto fuera perfecto para ella porque no se merecía nada menos que eso.

…

Demasiado pronto, se estaban acercando a los límites de Forks. Edward se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, pero ella preguntó si podían ir a la casa de él. Le dijo que quería hablar con Esme, para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Sabía que eso sólo era parte de la verdad, pero no quería dejar a Edward aún. La mera idea de irse pronto la estaba rompiendo por dentro; necesitaba más tiempo con él para poder soportarlo.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo tal como ella esperaba, y llegaron a su casa. Cuando llegaron al frente de la casa, Esme salió para saludarlos.

Atrapó a Edward en un fuerte abrazo y besó su mejilla. Sin querer entrometerse en su momento, Bella se alejó un poco incómodamente sonriendo con timidez. Edward le susurró algo a Esme y ella sonrió más aún y lo apretó más.

Entonces Esme se acercó a Bella con una sonrisa muy cálida en su rostro antes de envolverla en un aplastante abrazo. "¿Tuviste un buen tiempo, querida?" susurró en el cabello de Bella. "Edward me dijo que realmente se gustaron anoche y que terminaron hablando casi toda la noche. ¡También me dijo que te pidió que fueras su novia!" apretó a Bella con más fuerza antes de soltarla.

"Tuvimos un buen tiempo Esme, gracias. Edward y yo tenemos tanto en común que es difícil de comprender, pero honestamente creo que esa es la razón por la que nos conectamos en la manera que lo hicimos. Se siente como si estuviéramos hechos para estar juntos. Sé que apenas nos conocimos, pero estoy innegablemente e irreversiblemente enamorada de él y lo mejor es que él se siente igual" Bella no pudo evitarlo, estaba prácticamente dando saltitos mientras Edward se acercaba para ponerse detrás de ella, atrapándola en sus brazos y besando su cabeza.

Miró a su mamá y dijo, "Gracias, mamá. Te debemos esto a ti. Bella es mi alma gemela y tiene razón, la amo; con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón." Bella sintió que Edward le sujetaba más mientras una lágrima bajaba silenciosamente por su mejilla.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, o siquiera si lo merecía, pero había logrado encontrar al hombre perfecto. No pudo esconder la sonrisa que dominó su rostro cuando pensó eso.

…

Cuando Esme vio que el volvo de Edward se estacionaba enfrente de la casa, salió para recibirlos. No estaba segura de lo que pasaría entre ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir que Edward y Bella debían estar juntos. Había estado tratando mucho para lograr que Edward y Bella se sentaran y hablaran, pero mientras veía a su hijo caminar alrededor del auto y abrir la puerta para Bella, su corazón se aceleró en su pecho y supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Bajó los escalones con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y puso a Edward en sus brazos, besándolo en la mejilla. Bella se alejó un poco para darles un momento de privacidad pero continuó mirándolos. Estaba mirando a Edward con una expresión de amor tan sincero y devoción en su rostro que Esme quiso comenzar a llorar de felicidad justo ahí en ese momento, incluso antes de que Edward pudiera decirle nada.

Sin querer verse mal, se separó un poco de Edward y le preguntó si él y Bella habían pasado un buen tiempo. Una hermosa sonrisa atravesó sus labios cuando le dijo que habían tenido un tiempo estupendo y que ella había aceptado ser su novia. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Por una vez, el tormento que siempre veía flotando en sus ojos se había quitado y se veía positivamente alegre.

Estaba mirando a Bella con tanto amor y devoción que hizo que el corazón de Esme se estremeciera. Puede que su hijo finalmente pudiera dejar atrás su pasado donde pertenecía y ser feliz. Lo merecía más que cualquier persona que conociera. No era su hijo real, claro, pero siempre le había roto el corazón a Esme al verlo tan miserable. Viéndolo ahora con Bella y la obvia afección que tenían el uno por el otro, sintió que todas las piezas quedaban en su lugar otra vez.

Finalmente se volteó y tuvo a Bella en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Tuviste un buen tiempo, querida? Edward me dijo que realmente se gustaron anoche y que terminaron hablando casi toda la noche. ¡También me dijo que te pidió que fueras su novia!"

Apretó a Bella de nuevo antes de separarse para verla bien. Parecía que estaba brillando y eso alegró a Esme. Tanto como quería que Edward encontrara la felicidad, quería que Bella también la encontrara. Sabía, viendo los ojos de la chica, que la había encontrado. Su pensamiento se confirmó con la respuesta de Bella.

"Tuvimos un buen tiempo Esme, gracias. Edward y yo tenemos tanto en común que es difícil de comprender, pero honestamente creo que esa es la razón por la que nos conectamos en la manera que lo hicimos. Se siente como si estuviéramos hechos para estar juntos. Sé que apenas nos conocimos, pero estoy innegablemente e irreversiblemente enamorada de él y lo mejor es que él se siente igual." Su cara se iluminó más que el sol cuando dijo eso y se acercó para abrazar a Esme esta vez.

Esme estaba completamente feliz viendo a Bella saltando con emoción, pero estuvo mucho más alegra cuando vio a Edward caminando detrás de ella y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de besar su cabeza.

"Gracias, mamá. Te debemos esto a ti. Bella es mi alma gemela y tiene razón, la amo; con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón."

Esme vio que una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Bella, pero sabía por la mirada en su rostro que era una lágrima de felicidad. Les sonrió a los dos y se volteó a caminar dentro de la casa. "Vengan, hay que comer algo antes de que Bella tenga que irse a casa."

…

Siempre había sabido que Carlisle y Esme no querían nada más que su felicidad, pero nunca pensó que iba a encontrar la felicidad que le deseaban. Siempre le rompía el corazón ver la forma en que Esme lo miraba. Sabía que ella sentía que podía ser feliz si se abría un poco más, pero nunca encontró el valor para hacerlo. Pensó por un momento y corrigió el pensamiento; nunca encontró una razón para hacerlo, al menos hasta ayer.

Hoy cuando llegaron a casa y le dijo que Bella era su novia, pudo ver en sus ojos que realmente estaba feliz por él. Sabía que era querido en esta casa, incluso si pensaba que no lo merecía, pero la mirada brillante en sus ojos parecía ir más allá de eso. Se veía como si su corazón estuviera siendo sanado enfrente de él porque finalmente había encontrado la felicidad; lo miró como si verdaderamente fuera su hijo, no un chico que ella y Carlisle recogieron de las calles. Por primera vez en más de dos años, Edward sintió que estaba en casa ahí.

Bella le estaba diciendo a Esme que habían tenido un buen tiempo y entonces lo que dijo después hizo que su corazón se detuviera antes de acelerarse completamente. "Se siente como si estuviéramos hechos para estar juntos. Sé que apenas nos conocimos, pero estoy innegablemente e irreversiblemente enamorada de él y lo mejor es que él se siente igual." Sabía que probablemente estaba interrumpiendo pero no pudo evitar acercarse y besar su cabeza.

Se sentía extremadamente agradecido con Esme por haberlo enviado al prado y necesitaba hacerle saber que ella fue parte importante de su felicidad. "Gracias, mamá. Te debemos esto a ti. Bella es mi alma gemela y tiene razón, la amo; con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón."

Si su mirada antes era feliz, ahora estaba completamente satisfecha. No podía esconder sus sentimientos de su cara, y Edward pensó haber visto una chispa de complacencia en su sonrisa.

…

Esme la había invitado a quedarse a comer antes de ir a casa y ella había aceptado. Sabía que Charlie no quería nada más que su felicidad, pero aún le preocupaba hablar con él sobre Edward. ¿Pensaría que una relación era demasiado pronto? ¿Pensaría que es demasiado joven? ¿Le prohibiría ver a Edward?

Durante la comida, esta letanía de pensamientos siguió llegando a su mente y se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Estaba tan nerviosa que Esme y Edward lo notaron.

Esme estaba obviamente preocupada por su forma de actuar porque dejó de comer y le preguntó. "Bella, cariño, ¿qué está mal? Te veías tan feliz hace unos momentos, pero ahora pareces un manojo de nervios."

Sin estar segura de cómo explicarse, comenzó a llorar. Edward prácticamente tiró su silla poniéndose de pie para poder ir a su lado. La levantó de su silla y él se sentó, poniéndola sobre su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello como si fuera una frágil criatura. Siguió susurrándole que la amaba y que todo estaría bien, pero necesitaba calmarse y decirle lo que estaba mal.

Finalmente, fue capaz de evitar derramar más lágrimas, pero aún estaba sujetando a Edward con todo lo que tenía. No estaba lista para dejarlo ir y temía que fuera forzada a hacerlo una vez que le dijera a Charlie.

"Mi papá. ¿Qué tal si no me deja verte, Edward?" estaba hipando y jadeando por aire, pero al menos estaba logrando decirle sus miedos. "¿Que tal si piensa que soy demasiado joven para estar en una relación? ¿Qué tal si piensa que es demasiado pronto después del accidente? ¿Qué tal si me prohíbe verte otra vez? No puedo soportar eso, Edward. ¡No puedo dejarte ir!"

…

Se paró con Bella en sus brazos antes de girarse hacia su madre. "Mamá, subiremos a mi cuarto por unos minutos para hablar." El pánico de Bella lo estaba afectando un poco y sabía que sólo necesitaban planear algo, pero aún así le susurró a su madre. "Por favor llama al jefe Swan por mí. No puedo vivir sin ella." Mientras Esme asentía, Edward se volteó con Bella y dejó el cuarto.

Acercando a Bella a su pecho, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y entró, pateando la puerta detrás de él, antes de acostar a Bella en la cama. Se acostó a su lado y levantó su mentón para que pudiera mirarlo.

"Linda, por favor no llores. Todo funcionará. Te lo prometo. Te amo, Bella, y me rompe el corazón verte preocupándote tanto y lastimándote así. Te mereces mucho más."

Ella seguía sollozando y Edward estaba determinado a hacerla sonreír otra vez. La felicidad se miraba mucho mejor en su cara que el lamento. Era hermosa de las dos maneras, pero cuando le sonreía y le mostraba lo feliz que era, hacía que su corazón creciera con alas y volara lejos de él. "¿Puedes hablarme por favor? ¿Realmente tienes miedo de lo que el jefe Swan vaya a decir?" sin decir las palabras, Bella simplemente asintió su cabeza.

"Corazón, ¿qué edad tienes? Sé que debí haberlo preguntado antes, pero estaba algo distraído." Sintió que sus labios se convertían en una media sonrisa mientras pensaba en sus 'distracciones' y sabía que Bella también lo hizo porque finalmente comenzó a sonreír lentamente. Era la sombra de una sonrisa, pero al menos estaba ahí.

"Tengo diecisiete, Edward, pero cumpliré dieciocho en tres días." Se veía confusa; así que se puso a explicar.

"Cariño, lo peor que podría hacer tu padre es mantenerte alejada de mí por tres días. Serás una adulta legal entonces y serás capaz de hacer tus propias decisiones." Le sonrió y se veía algo triste. "Quería hacer esto perfecto para ti, pero no puedo soportar verte llorar así que te preguntaré ahora. Te lo compensaré después, de la forma correcta, lo prometo, pero aquí va."

Se bajó de la cama y la levantó con él. Mientras estaban ahí parados viéndose a los ojos, Edward tomó su mano izquierda y se arrodilló enfrente de ella. "Isabella Swan, te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón. Eres mi mundo, mi todo, mi para siempre. Sé que sólo nos hemos conocido recientemente y que hablamos apenas ayer, pero te prometo que te amaré con todo mi corazón por el resto de mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? N puedo vivir sin ti y si dices que sí, me harás no sólo el hombre vivo más suertudo, sino el más feliz."

La respuesta de Bella fue inmediata y no dejó lugar a dudas. Se lanzó hacia él en sus brazos, casi tirándolo, mientras comenzó a besarlo con tanta pasión que pensó que iba a explotar. Cuando finalmente terminó el beso y se alejó para verla, vio lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría.

"Edward, me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz en el mundo. ¡Claro que seré tu esposa!" Mandando al diablo al oxígeno, lo jaló a otro beso y todo se sintió bien.

"Está bien, bebé, es hora de ir a hablar con tu papá." Edward sonrió abiertamente mientras la cargaba en sus brazos otra vez y bajaba con ella las escaleras, pasó a su preocupada madre y hasta su auto.

* * *

><p><strong>lelele... siento liberación. No me apresuro más y los dejo a que dejen un review. Espero que les haya gustado este capi :DD GRacias por seguir leyendo n.n SE LES QUIERE!<strong>


	19. Confrontación

**N/A: aprendí a controlar mi vómito verbal en notas de autor. 5:15 am. Espero les guste.**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 18: Confrontación.

Bella no podía creer que este hombre sentado a su lado la amaba igual que ella a él. Aún estaba pensando en lo que habían hablado antes de irse. Ahora estaban en su auto, conduciendo a la casa de Bella para decirle a Charlie.

Bella aun estaba muy preocupada de que Charlie no aprobara su relación y le prohibiera ver a Edward, pero su convicción ahora era mucho más fuerte. Sabía que tendría dieciocho en tres días. Sabía que Edward la amaba con toda su alma y su corazón. Sabía que un día ella sería su esposa. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la alejaran de su verdadero amor.

Aún no podía creer que le había pedido que se casara con él, pero seguía igual de emocionada. Sí, sabía que aún era joven y sí, sabía que no se casarían en un futuro próximo; pero estaba tan feliz de que él la amara lo suficiente para querer casarse con ella. Parecía determinado a estar con ella y esa idea le dejó una sonrisa en todo el camino a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella notó que la patrulla de Charlie no estaba. Sabía que eso significaba que no estaba en casa, pero no sabía dónde podía estar un sábado en la tarde. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que hubiera recibido una llamada y se hubiera ido al trabajo, pero por lo que sabía, se suponía que no trabajaba hoy.

Decidiendo que una rápida llamada a la estación le diría si estaba ahí o no, tomó la mano de Edward y la apretó antes de salir del auto. Se inclinó para mirarlo coquetamente y preguntó. "¿No vienes?" mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta.

Antes de subir los tres escalones al porche, sintió que los brazos de Edward rodeaban su cintura y la jalaban hacia él. Gritó con sorpresa y se rió porque él le estaba siguiendo el juego. ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

Después de besar a lo largo de su cuello, subió a su oreja y susurró roncamente. "Bella, eres una pequeña tentación, ¿verdad? Estoy luchando lo suficiente para quitarte las manos de encima sin que intentes seducirme." Se rió, para que supiera que estaba bromeando antes de girarla y besar sus labios.

El beso comenzó lo suficientemente inocente, pero pronto Bella olvidó lo que se suponía que iba a hacer. Él llevó su labio inferior a su boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo. Cuando su lengua trazó su labio superior para buscar entrada, ella abrió su boca para él.

No estaba segura de cuánto duraron besándose en la entrada, pero debió de haber sido mucho. Ni siquiera escuchó la patrulla estacionándose en la calle o la puerta cerrándose. Lo que llamó su atención fue una garganta aclarándose ruidosamente detrás del hombro de Edward.

Como si hubieran sido electrocutados, los dos se separaron inmediatamente. Roja como un tomate, Bella se hizo a un lado y miró la cara divertida de Charlie. No pudo evitar sonreír le.

…

Charlie había estado muy preocupado por Bella. Cuando Esme lo llamó la noche pasada, no sabía lo que debía pensar. Dijo que Bella había ido con su hijo adoptivo, Edward, a Port Townsend. Mientras estaban ahí, se habían quedado atrapados en la tormenta e iban a pasar la noche en un hotel para que no tuvieran que manejar en el mal clima.

Aparentemente Esme había movido algunos hilos y había logrado que Bella y Edward hablaran porque ambos habían estado en situaciones similares. Explicó que sentía que si podían abrirse el uno al otro, podrían darse cuenta dónde estaban y que posiblemente se apoyarían el uno al otro.

Edward siempre había sido un joven decente, pero Charlie no sabía mucho de él. Sabía que había intentado suicidarse tiempo atrás, pero eso fue todo. Carlisle y Esme siempre decían que lo que había pasado antes era asunto de Edward y que sólo él era capaz de compartir su historia. Charlie nunca había sentido la necesidad de preguntar y Edward nunca lo compartió voluntariamente.

Aún así, cuando Esme lo llamó hace una hora estuvo completamente en shock por lo que tenía que decir. De acuerdo a ella, algo había saltado entre Edward y Bella que iba mucho más allá de apoyo entre ellos. Le informó a Charlie que habían regresado a su casa antes de la tarde y se habían quedado a comer algo. Habían dicho que estaban enamorados y Esme explicó cómo pudo ver que estaban diciendo la verdad.

Esme explicó que después de comer, Bella técnicamente se derrumbó porque tenía miedo de que Charlie no la dejara salir con Edward. Cuando le preguntó a Esme cómo debía tomar la situación, le dijo que se fuera por una hora. Le explicó que Edward y Bella planeaban ir y compartir las noticias, pero sin tener tiempo para conseguir el valor, Bella sería un manojo de nervios y las cosas podían convertirse fácilmente en una clase de pelea.

Así que eso fue justamente lo que Charlie hizo. Confiaba en Esme completamente y sabía que siempre daba buenos consejos, así que cuando le dijo que se fuera por una hora entró a la patrulla y decidió que sólo iba a manejar alrededor. No quería ir a la estación porque no quería terminar atrapado ahí, así que pasó los siguientes sesenta minutos manejando alrededor de Forks sin ningún destino ni razón.

Después de que la hora terminara, Charlie decidió regresar a casa. Cuando estuvo en su calle, sintió que sus ojos iban a salir de su lugar por lo que estaba frente a él. Bella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de un chico que asumía era Edward y estaban atrapados en un beso demasiado pasional.

Asumió que escucharían cuando se estacionara y se separarían, pero continuaron pegados de los labios. Incluso cerró su puerta más fuerte de lo necesario tratando de llamar su atención pero no lo logró. Finalmente, caminó detrás de Edward y aclaró su garganta ruidosamente. Eso pareció funcionar porque en menos de un segundo, se separaron y se veían muy culpables. Bueno, Bella también se veía extremadamente avergonzada, pero eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Charlie se agrandara en su rostro.

…

Bella aún estaba nerviosa sobre decirle a su padre, así que cuando llegaron a su casa y él no estaba; Edward suspiró aliviado. Sabía que aunque dijera que estaba lista para decirle, no lo estaba. En el camino a casa la había observado brevemente y podía verla temblando levemente. La amaba más de lo que pensaba posible pero este acto de valor de su parte sólo parecía aumentar ese amor exponencialmente.

No estaba seguro de qué tenía planeado cuando apretó su mano y salió del auto. ¿Quería que la siguiera? ¿Debía irse? ¿Debía esperar en el auto? Una letanía de preguntas pasaron por su mente hasta que Bella respondió su pregunta inclinándose en su puerta abierta, preguntándole si no iba a ir, y entonces le guiñó un ojo. En serio… le guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la puerta de su casa.

Se rió de sí mismo mientras salía del auto, pateando su puerta para cerrarla mientras pasaba y tomando a Bella por la cintura, acercándola a él. Besó su cuello por un minuto antes de susurrar en su oído. "Bella, eres una pequeña tentación, ¿verdad? Estoy luchando lo suficiente para quitarte las manos de encima sin que intentes seducirme."

Tomó sus caderas y la giró para estar frente a frente antes de agacharse y besarla suavemente en los labios. Todo lo que pretendía era sacar el asunto de Charlie de su cabeza por unos minutos, pero no pudo controlar su necesidad por ella. Succionó su labio inferior y comenzó a morderlo. Después de otro minuto, comenzó a lamer lentamente su labio superior queriendo profundizar el beso. Cuando Bella abrió su boca para él, gimió y profundizó el beso.

Cuando escucharon una garganta aclarándose detrás de ellos, rápidamente se separaron. Podía ver que Bella estaba completamente mortificada porque estaba tan roja como un tomate. Pero de nuevo estaba orgulloso de ella porque tomó un respiro profundo se hizo a un lado y miró directamente a Charlie, que estaba detrás de él. Sabía que todo estaría bien cuando vio que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Bella y sintió que él mismo comenzaba a sonreír.

Sin querer ser maleducado, alcanzó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos, y entonces se giró para estar al lado de Bella, mirando a su padre a los ojos.

Bella se veía más compuesta ahora pero aún no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de explicarle todo a su papá así que Edward le dio un apretón a su mano y entonces la extendió hacia su padre.

"Jefe Swan, es un gusto verlo otra vez" comenzó mientras sacudía la mano del hombre. Después de soltarlo, volvió a poner su brazo alrededor de Bella, acercándola a él y continuó. "Sé que probablemente he hecho esto de la forma incorrecta, pero señor, estoy profundamente enamorado de su hija. La necesito más que el aire para respirar o la comida para alimentarme o el agua para beber. Sé que prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer y que somos demasiado jóvenes, pero ella es la indicada para mí. No tengo duda de eso en mi mente. Señor, nos haría extremadamente felices a Bella y a mí si nos diera su bendición en esta relación, pero debería saber que lucharemos por ella teniendo su bendición o no. Bella tendrá dieciocho en tres días y está preparada para hacer lo necesario para estar conmigo. No quiero alejarla de usted si puedo evitarlo, especialmente porque sé que acaba de recuperarla, pero lo haré si es la única forma. Jefe Swan, ¿por favor nos daría su bendición?"

Dijo lo que sintió que necesitaba decir y entonces arriesgó lanzar una mirada hacia Bella. Lo estaba mirando como si fuera su salvavidas personal y el amor en su mirada le confirmó que ella estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que había salido de su boca. Lo seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra si se lo pidiera y él sabía que haría lo mismo si ella se lo pidiera.

…

Bella estaba completamente agradecida de que Edward hubiera hablado con Charlie por los dos. Sabía que estaba mejor que antes cuando se derrumbó en la casa de los Cullen, pero también sabía que podía perder la compostura en cualquier momento si las palabras erróneas eran pronunciadas. Sintió una calma extra sobre ella cuando él puso su brazo alrededor suyo y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Escuchó mientras Edward le decía a su papá que estaba enamorado de ella y que la necesitaba más que el aire, la comida o el agua. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran cuando él expresó esa necesidad porque sabía que era verdad y la hacía la chica más feliz del mundo.

Adoraba la forma en que su brazo se apretaba alrededor de ella cuando le dijo a su papá que planeaban luchar por su relación así aprobara de ella o no. Lo escuchó mientras explicaba que ella estaba dispuesta a irse en tres días si eso era necesario pero que él no quería alejarla de su padre y eso le llenó el corazón. Podía decía que él sabía lo que ella necesitaba y que haría todo por dárselo, pero que también quería considerar los sentimientos de Charlie. Entendía que si Bella se iba, Charlie iba a ser un hombre roto de nuevo y no quería eso. Estaba considerando a Charlie también.

No pudo evitar mirarlo con adoración. Se enamoró del mejor hombre en el planeta. Haría absolutamente todo por ella y sabía que ella haría lo mismo.

Cuando pareció que terminó de hablar, Bella miró a su papá. Charlie los estaba mirando tan intensamente que la hacía encogerse. No supo cuánto tiempo los tres se quedaron ahí en silencio, pero finalmente su papá rompió el silencio.

"¿Bella? ¿Lo que dice Edward es verdad? ¿Lo amas?"

Sin ninguna duda ni segundo pensamiento miró a su papá a los ojos y le dijo toda la verdad. "Papá, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo. Era incompleta sin él en mi vida; ahora estoy completa de nuevo. Tengo una razón para creer que todo estará bien. He luchado por los últimos dos meses para entender y superar mi luto por lo que pasó con mamá, pero después de hablar con Edward ayer estoy llena de paz. Sé que voy a estar bien y que merezco estar feliz. Eso es algo que no podría haber encontrado o aceptado hasta que conocí a Edward."

Miró a Edward mientras hablaba con su papá y le sonrió. También envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se acercó más a él mientras se volvía hacia Charlie.

"Papá, debes saber que Edward decía la verdad cuando dijo que me iría si tenía que hacerlo para seguir viéndolo. Te quiero papá y lamento las cosas que hice en el pasado para lastimarte, pero incluso pensar en no poder ver a Edward se siente como si alguien estuviera arrancándome el corazón del pecho. Si la idea de no poder verlo causa tanto dolor, no quiero imaginar lo que el verdadero dolor ha de ser. No solamente lo quiero en mi vida, papá, lo necesito en ella. No quiero lastimarte yéndome para estar con él así que no me hagas hacerlo. ¡Por favor dime que tenemos tu bendición!"

Sabía que estaba suplicando a este punto, pero no le importaba. Estaba determinada a evitarle más dolor a Charlie si podía, pero también sabía que no viviría sin Edward, incluso si Charlie intentara obligarla a hacerlo. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para decirle que se iría cuando la sorprendió completamente.

"Linda, sólo tienes diecisiete, ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?" ella lo miró con unos ojos enormes y simplemente asintió, esperando a que terminara.

"Entonces claro que tienes mi bendición, cariño. No quiero nada más en este mundo que tu felicidad. Si puedo asegurarme de que eso pase y mantenerte en mi vida al mismo tiempo entonces no hay elección que hacer. Eres mi pequeña. Desde el día que tu madre supo que estaba embarazada, hasta la primera vez que sentí que la pateabas desde su vientre, hasta la vez que fui a Phoenix a regresarte a casa y hasta ahora te he querido. Siempre te querré, y siempre desearé que seas feliz. No voy a interponerme en el camino de ti decisión pero si por alguna razón las cosas no funcionaran, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti."

Antes de que terminara de hablar, soltó su agarre en la cintura de Edward y se lanzó hacia los brazos de su padre sollozando. "Gracias papá. No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí – para nosotros. Te quiero mucho." Le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla. Cuando Charlie las quitó de ahí, sonrió más y lo abrazó más fuerte. Se preguntaba cómo pudo haber dudado de que él no quisiera su felicidad. Mirando su rostro justo ahora y viendo el amor en sus ojos la hacía sentirse como una tonta.

Charlie soltó a Bella y caminó hacia un sonriente Edward. Bella vio mientras su padre lo jalaba a un abrazo de hombres mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda y decía, "¡Bienvenido a la familia Edward!" No podía estar más contenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bendiciones para todos aunque no sea navidad. He decidido ser escritora así que me tomo esto mucho más serio que antes. Si gustan opinar, siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Gracias por leer.<strong>


	20. Marcada

**N/A: lo siento lo siento lo siento! No he actualizado en mucho y quiero creer que algunas personas realmente esperan que lo haga D: Acabo de entrar a vacaciones así que probablemente podré hacerlo mucho más a menudo. y es que aparte de las clases me dieron un guitar jojo! así que pasé mis tardes escolares más jugando que escribiendo u.u DISFRUTEN!**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ES MÍO ("uhuh, me parece haber oído eso antes"~ Charlie Swan) jaja! tienen que amarlo!**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 19: Marcada

Cuando Charlie lo abrazó y le dio la bienvenida a la familia, finalmente fue capaz de relajarse un poco y sonreír. Sabía que Bella probablemente exageraba cuando dijo que Charlie no los dejaría verse, pero la mera idea te daba terror. Pensándolo bien, se rió de sí mismo porque había sido muy dramático.

De hecho le había pedido a Bella que se casara con él para calmarla. Quería calmar sus miedos y hacerle saber que no importaba lo que Charlie dijera, él siempre estaría con ella. Y si hablaba en serio. Lo que aún estaba pensando era el hecho de que ella había dicho que sí.

Sabía que no se iban a casar muy pronto, pero aún así no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que pensaba de lo alegre que se veía Bella cuando le preguntó. Realmente quería ser su esposa y sabía que un día se iba a unir a ella de esa forma.

Después de que las cosas con Charlie y toda la situación se calmaran un poco, todos entraron a tranquilizarse y hablar. Charlie encendió la televisión en un juego de béisbol y se sentó en el reclinador, levantando sus pies. Edward se sentó al lado de Bella en el sofá y tan pronto como se sentaron, levantó su brazo y lo puso alrededor de ella para acercarla. Ella pasó una mano por su cintura y deslizó la otra mientras descansaba su cabeza en su pecho. Con su mano libre, Edward trazó líneas en el brazo que estaba enfrente de él, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Aún sentía que la electricidad los recorría cada vez que se tocaban, así que constantemente la estaba tocando. Siempre estaba sujetando su mano o besándola, o sujetándola como lo hacía ahora. Se estaba volviendo adicto a la sensación de su piel y a la corriente pasando por ella y tenía temor de cómo sería esa noche cuando no podría sujetarla en sus brazos o el lunes, cuando no podría estar con ella todo el día.

Literalmente habían estado juntos cada segundo del día por las últimas veinticuatro horas y la idea de separarse en la noche era suficiente para llenarlo de ansiedad. Bella debió de haber sentido que se movía y lo miró con la duda en su rostro. Él simplemente la miró y sonrió mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza. "Te diré luego" susurró en su oído antes de rozarlo con sus dientes, sujetándola más fuerte. Esto iba a ser insoportable.

…

Bella estaba en los brazos de Edward sentada en el sofá en su sala. Charlie estaba sentado cerca en su reclinador viendo el juego de los Mariners. Sabía que estaba tratando de mantener la conversación, pero también sabía que sería imposible con la televisión encendida. Charlie amaba el beisbol y nada parecía superar esa afición.

Pero estaba tan cómoda en ese momento que no le podría importar menos. Estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba y él la estaba sujetando fuertemente. Sabía que iba a tener que despedirse de él en algún momento de la noche pero estaba tratando de no pensar en eso. Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía que la golpeaban en el estómago, así que por ahora, se acurrucó en su pecho tan fuerte como pudo y lo miró a él en vez de al juego.

Cuando sintió que se tensó, lo miró con duda escrita en la cara. Él simplemente la apretó y le susurró que se lo diría después. Entonces tuvo el nervio de rozar su oreja con sus dientes justo enfrente de Charlie. Sintió que se estremeció ante el contacto y se prometió que iba a pagar por eso. De repente no podía esperar para aplicar el castigo.

Una hora y media después, el juego estaba a punto de terminar así que Bella pensó que averiguaría los planes de Charlie para la cena. Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención y cuando él la miró, preguntó. "¿Quieres que ordene una pizza para cenar? Realmente no tengo ganas de cocinar esta noche. Espero que esté bien."

Charlie regresó su atención al juego, pero asintió y le dijo que la pizza estaría bien. Se soltó del agarre de Edward pero tomó su mano mientras se levantaba del sofá y lo llevó con ella a la cocina. Él la siguió con gusto y tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista de Charlie, la giró y atacó sus labios. Mientras besaba su rostro, cuello y hombros, sintió que se relajaba, pero entonces cuando recordó que aún tenía que castigarlo por lo que hizo en la sala, lo alejó.

Él la miró herido pero ella solamente le sonrió antes de girar e ir al teléfono. Llamó a la pizzería y ordenó una pizza grande de pepperoni y una hawaiana y decidió pedir dos litros de refresco. Después de obtener el precio, Bella colgó el teléfono y se volteó a ver a Edward de nuevo. "La pizza estará aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos" le dijo en un tono casual.

"¿Qué haces hasta allá?" le preguntó con una expresión de puro deseo en el rostro. Sabía que él quería sujetarla de nuevo y ella no quería nada más que regresar a sus brazos, pero tampoco quería ponérselo fácil – no después de lo que hizo enfrente de Charlie. "¡Acércate!" él prácticamente le rugió.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás. Eso lo hizo aparentemente. Él se lanzó hacia ella y prácticamente la tacleó a la encimera. Pero fue muy cuidadoso con ella, asegurándose de que él tomara la fuerza del impacto, y ella no pudo evitar reír mientras él le besaba todo el rostro. Después de unos minutos, pareció calmarse así que le preguntó, "¿Vas a decirme qué estabas pensando en la sala ahora?"

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo antes de hablar en su oído. "Sólo estaba pensando en el hecho de que esta noche tendremos que separarnos en algún momento. Me revolvió el estómago la idea de estar lejos de ti."

"Lo sé, cariño. Estaba pensando lo mismo y también me duele, pero tienes razón; vamos a tener que separarnos. Me pregunto si nuestros padres te dejarían quedarte de vez en cuando." Estaba bromeando cuando lo sugirió, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era una mala idea preguntar.

Levantó su rostro hacia él y bajó sus labios para besarlo. Era un beso suave, pero eso no era lo que quería en ese momento, así que llevó su labio inferior a su boca y comenzó a morderlo, causando que gruñera y abriera su boca para que ella profundizara el beso.

Estuvieron en la cocina besándose así por unos minutos hasta que Charlie apareció en la cocina y comenzó a reír. "En serio, ustedes necesitan conseguirse una habitación. No quiero ver esto. Estoy de acuerdo con que salgan, pero no necesito ver cómo se atacan."

Bella se separó de mala gana y le sonrió a su papá. "La pizza llegará en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Estaremos en mi cuarto hasta entonces." Tomó la mano de Edward y comenzó a llevarlo fuera de la cocina. Mientras pasaban a Charlie, él simplemente sacudió su cabeza y caminó al refrigerador a tomar una cerveza.

…

Edward dejó que Bella lo llevara arriba con ella y dentro de su cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. En el segundo que se cerró, le puso seguro. Sin un segundo de duda, él estaba sobre ella de nuevo, esta vez dejando que sus manos se movieran por su cuerpo entero.

Quería tocarla locamente por las últimas horas pero no quería avergonzarla enfrente de su padre. También quería quedarse del lado bueno del jefe y no pensaba que manosear a Bella enfrente de él sería bueno para eso.

*****puede que no importe pero si no gustan de leer sobre personas medio desnudas, entonces pasen a la siguiente marca*****

Sólo con ella en su cuarto con la puerta asegurada se relajó y se permitió acercarse más a ella. Exploró sus brazos y bajó a su estómago y entonces procedió a deslizar sus manos debajo de su blusa antes de acariciar sus pechos a través de su sostén. Sus pezones se alzaron instantáneamente por su toque. Sentir su rápida respuesta a él hizo endurecer inmediatamente a su miembro y acercó su cintura a la de ella por instinto.

"Linda, quiero ver y tocar cada centímetro de ti. ¿Puedo quitarte tu blusa por favor?" sabía que estaba suplicando, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba verla, sentirla y probarla. Bella obviamente lo necesitaba tanto como él porque antes de poder respirar, ella cruzó sus brazos, tomó el borde de su blusa y se la quitó. Él desabrochó su sostén y dejó que cayera de su cuerpo. "Eres tan hermosa, Bella."

Estando ahí semi desnuda enfrente de él lo hacía desear tomarla justo ahí en ese momento pero sabía que su padre estaba bajando las escaleras. En vez de eso, gentilmente tomó sus pechos en sus manos, masajeando gentilmente sus pezones con sus pulgares. Se inclinó a besar sus labios y entonces bajó por su mandíbula y cuello hasta su torso. Pasó su lengua lentamente por su lado izquierdo y subió por el derecho y repitió el movimiento. Sabiendo que posiblemente la anticipación la estaba volviendo loca, llevó su boca a su pecho derecho y succionó su pezón en la boca mordiéndolo gentilmente. Giró su lengua alrededor y entonces lo succionó antes de moverse a su pecho izquierdo.

Le dio la misma atención y entonces besó su camino de regreso a sus labios. La empujó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su cama y ella inmediatamente cayó en ella, jalándolo con ella. Se posicionó para que Bella tuviera una pierna a cada lado de su pierna izquierda y comenzó a moverse contra ella. Sabía que no podía tener mucha satisfacción a menos que estuvieran desnudos, pero iba a tomar lo que podía tener. Podía sentir su calor radiando incluso a través de su ropa y sólo lo hacía desearla más.

Ella le respondió bajando sus manos y tomándolo por encima de sus pantalones causando que gimiera al contacto. Su mano tocó su miembro arriba y abajo y él moría por sentir sus dedos directamente en él así que rápidamente se levantó a pesar de sus protestas. Tan pronto como lo vio desabotonar sus pantalones, sus ojos se agrandaron y ardieron con deseo.

Se volvió a poner sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello antes de moverse a su clavícula. Justo encima de ese hueso, succionó en su piel antes de morderlo. Bella jadeó y en respuesta bajó su mano a sus pantalones y apretó sus bolas lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retorcerse.

Con su mano en sus pantalones, liberó su miembro y lo palmeó, deslizándose arriba y debajo de su longitud. La sensación de su piel en él era mucho mejor que la sensación a través de sus pantalones. El ambiente entre ambos estaba aumentando de intensidad y sabía que tenía que parar ahora mientras aún tenía la habilidad de hacerlo.

Tomó un respiro profundo, llevó sus labios a los de ella una, dos, tres veces más y entonces giró a su costado. Ella lo miró con dolor en los ojos porque se había alejado, así que él se explicó, "Amor, aunque te deseo mucho en esto momento, y créeme que lo hago, tu papá está allá abajo. Si no paramos ahora no sé si seré capaz de detenerme. Tu papá está de acuerdo en que salgamos y puede que haya bromeado con que consigamos una habitación, pero no creo que esté de acuerdo en que hagamos cosas indebidas con él a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia."

Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros – pucheros de verdad con su labio inferior saliendo y todo – y él no pudo evitar reírse de ella. "Eres adorable cuando hacer pucheros" le dijo pasando su pulgar sobre su perfecto labio inferior. "No puedo esperar para hacerte el amor de nuevo, Bella, pero no me siento bien haciéndolo técnicamente con tu padre cerca. Pero te prometo que será pronto." Ella lo miró escépticamente así que continuó. "Tu cumpleaños es el martes. ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a tu padre si puedo llevarte a Port Ángeles el viernes en la noche para cenar e ir al cine y después quedarnos en un hotel otra vez? Te prometo que si dice que sí, te haré el amor toda la noche. ¿Eso funciona para ti?"

Ella lo miró con deseo aún quemando en sus ojos pero asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior. Se veía tan sexy haciendo eso que él no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella y besarla de nuevo. Finalmente fue capaz de pararse de la cama y re abotonar sus pantalones. Tomó su sostén y su blusa, pero antes de dárselos, se inclinó para darle un beso más.

Gentilmente, succionó su pecho izquierdo y rodeó su pezón con su lengua mientras lo apretaba con sus dientes. Se alejó y lo besó antes de moverse al pecho derecho. Comenzó a hacer lo mismo que le había hecho al otro pero en el último momento, soltó su pezón y puso sus labios más arriba y succionó con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se separó para mirar su trabajo, sonrió al ver el círculo rojo ahí, sabiendo que el color se oscurecería el día siguiente.

*****creo que hay parcial inocencia desde aquí*****

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó una vez que se separó de ella y le dio su blusa y sostén.

"Te amo Bella. Quiero que veas esa marca cada día cuando estés sola en el baño y sepas que te he marcado como mía. No estoy tratando de sonar posesivo ni nada pero cuando no pueda estar contigo quiero que tengas prueba física de que te deseo y te necesito. Eso estuvo bien, ¿o no?" Estaba repentinamente nervioso. Realmente no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus acciones en el momento, pero ahora estaba preocupado de haber cruzado los límites.

"Edward, por favor relájate. Claro que estuvo bien. Amo que quieras darme un recordatorio de tu amor y deseo por mí, pero no creo que sea justo que no te deje un recordatorio, ¿o sí?" Él sintió que el shock se mostraba en su cara mientras registraba sus palabras y de repente estaba excitado de nuevo. Dios, esta mujer era perfecta, ¿verdad?

Para responder su pregunta, simplemente negó con la cabeza y vio mientras ella se movía a la orilla de la cama y se ponía de rodillas enfrente de él. Alcanzó el borde de su camisa y comenzó a levantarla sobre su cabeza. Entonces se inclinó y le dio un gentil beso justo arriba de su clavícula. En el mismo lugar donde él la había mordido, comenzó a succionar en él. Jadeó cuando sintió sus dientes morderlo mientras continuaba succionando. No era lo suficiente para sacar su sangre, pero definitivamente tampoco estaba siendo gentil con él.

"Dios, linda, si no paras no voy a poder contenerme aunque Charlie esté abajo o no." Sintió que se alejó y entonces besó donde lo había mordido antes de devolverle su camisa y vestirse de nuevo en silencio.

…

Charlie había entrado en la cocina para ver a Edward y a Bella uno sobre el otro. Aunque no estaba en contra de que saliera, realmente no le gustaba presenciar lo que pasaba entre ellos. En vez de eso, hizo un comentario sobre que consiguieran una habitación mientras se reía y Bella parecía tomar eso como una invitación.

Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza mientras ella tomaba la mano de Edward y comenzaba a salir de la cocina e iban a las escaleras diciendo algo sobre ir a su cuarto. Entendió la parte de que la pizza llegaría en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Estaba hambriento y la pizza era lo que necesitaba.

Antes de que salieran completamente de la cocina, caminó al refrigerador y tomó una cerveza. Decidió que iba a regresar a la sala y ver lo que había en la televisión mientras esperaba la pizza. Realmente no había mucho, así que decidió ver un episodio viejo de Seinfeld. Se quitó sus botas, levantó sus pies y se acomodó.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que probablemente se había quedado dormido. Bella y Edward no se veían por ninguna parte, así que se levantó a contestar la puerta. Después de pagarle al repartidor, llevó la pizza y el refresco a la mesa de la cocina y entonces subió a buscar a los niños.

Cuando subió las escaleras, vio que la puerta del cuarto de Bella estaba abierta y que sólo estaban acostados en su cama abrazados. Se paró en la puerta sólo viéndolos por un minuto. Casi parecía que estaban teniendo una silenciosa conversación entre ellos. Finalmente, aclaró su gargante y anunció que la pizza estaba en la mesa antes de girarse e ir abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>parapapan jeje. ojala haya gustado y me perdonen por mi larga e imperdonable ausencia. nunca creí terminar siendo como "esas" autoras que abandonan los fics y escriben el tedioso "HIATUS" en el Summary YO NO LO HICE NI PLANEO HACERLO NUNCA! DE ESO TIENEN MI PALABRA! SIGAN LEYENDOME A MI Y A TODO EL MUNDO! :D<strong>

**no pido reviews, pero si dejan uno sería agradable ;) :D**


	21. Cena y un Paseo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL! EN SERIO!**

**Disclaimer: La saga es de Steph... ni en mis sueños más creativos lograría soñar con esto :D**

*****Este capítulo está revisado y marcado para que las personas que no les agrada leer situacions sexuales o violentas explícitas, puedan seguir leyendo sin perder el punto de la historia.*****

**-UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA Ary Tomlinson Y SU TRADUCCIÓN "Everlasting"-**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 20: Cena y un Paseo

Después de que Charlie subió a decirles que la pizza estaba en la mesa, Bella suspiró pesadamente. No quería bajar a comer porque sabía que eso sólo significaría que se estaba acercando el momento en el que Edward la dejaría.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, él se inclinó a besar sus labios antes de susurrar en su oído. "Es sólo por esta noche Hermosa. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para mañana? Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al prado en la mañana. Carlisle y Esme lo encontraron una vez cuando estaban paseando y nos mostraron donde estaba, pero aparte de eso, realmente nadie va ahí. Tendríamos el prado sólo para nosotros." Mientras terminaba de hablar, se alejó y le guiñó un ojo, que mandó temblores por todo su cuerpo en anticipación. Sabía las posibilidades que llevaba ese guiño.

"¿En serio?" Lo miró como si no estuviera segura de si hablaba en serio o no. Cuando le dijo que hablaba en serio, se inclinó a besarlo pasionalmente. "Lo siento, tenía que tener algo para aguantar hasta mañana" dijo entre jadeos.

"Dios Bella, no te disculpes por besarme así. Puedes tener cada parte de mí como quieras y cuando quieras. Soy tuyo y seré tuyo por siempre. Te. Amo." La besó después de cada palabra, remarcando el sentimiento. Final y reluctantemente, ambos salieron de la cama y bajaron a la cocina a tomar algo de pizza.

Charlie estaba sentado en su reclinador con sus pies alzados y un plato de pizza en su regazo. A Bella le pareció que había tomado dos rebanadas de cada una y sacudió su cabeza y se rió de él. "¿Tenías hambre, papá?" preguntó al pasar.

Charlie tocó su siempre presente barriga y dijo "No después de esto." Se rió de sí mismo y tomó la rebanada en la que había estado trabajando para morderla.

Bella tenía a Edward de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina. "¿Qué tipo de pizza te gusta? Tengo jamón y piña o pepperoni."

Se acercó detrás de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de susurrar en su oído. "Bella, soy un chico. Comeré lo que sea. Aunque justo ahora, desearía poder comerte." Mientras lo decía, sus dientes rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja y sintió mariposas en su estómago. _¡Es demasiado para mí!_ Pensó internamente.

En vez de voltearse y sujetarlo entre las piernas como quería, decidió que comportarse era la mejor opción, así que se giró y lo golpeó juguetonamente. "¡Compórtate!" le dijo mientras sonreía y reía. "Sé que es duro. Créeme" dijo mientras miraba su miembro y entonces su cara para guiñarle el ojo. "Pero vas a tener que lidiar con eso. Ahora, de nuevo, ¿qué tipo de pizza quieres?"

Era el turno de Edward para suspirar. "Sorpréndeme Hermosa. Lo que pongas enfrente de mí, en un plato" añadió el 'en un plato' casi como algo que pensó después. "Comeré. Aparentemente no puedo tener a mi novia justo ahora así que supongo que comeré pizza." Le lanzó esa maldita sonrisa que dejaba sus rodillas débiles cada vez antes de sacar una de las sillas en la mesa y se sentó.

Bella tomó un par de platos desechables de la encimera y fue a las cajas de pizza. Puso dos rebanadas de cada una para Edward y una de cada una para ella. Había visto comer a Edward esa mañana y de nuevo unas horas después en su casa. Comía como un caballo así que sabía que él podría con cuatro pedazos. Rayos, probablemente podría comerse toda una pizza.

"¿Qué es tan divertido Hermosa?" le preguntó. No se había dado cuenta que estaba riéndose, pero una vez que él lo dijo, dejó de reír casi inmediatamente.

"Oh nada… sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que comes. Es como si tu estómago fuera un pozo sin fondo" le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es mejor que tengas un trabajo decente cuando salgas de la casa de tus padres o no serás capaz de alimentarte." Le sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando y se alegró cuando le regresó la sonrisa.

Puso los platos en la mesa y entonces tomó dos vasos del gabinete y los llenó con unos cubos de hielo. Después les sirvió algo de refresco, regresó a la mesa y acercó su silla a él antes de sentarse. Cuando él la miró curiosamente, ella le sonrió y susurró, "Vamos a estar separados por un rato pronto y no puedo aguantar que sea más de lo que tiene que ser."

"Lo sé, linda, lo sé." Puso la rebanada que tenía en su mano de vuelta a su plato y se inclinó a besarla, sonriendo contra sus labios. "Te amo mucho, Bella, y adoro que me necesites tanto como yo te necesito. Me hace sentir completamente contento." Se rió de su admisión antes de besarla otra vez.

"Mmm, amor, sabes a pizza" ella se rió y entonces sacó su lengua para lamer la comisura de su boca donde tenía salsa de tomate. Vio el deseo brillando en sus ojos mientras alzaba su mano para ponerla detrás de su cuello. Él acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó ligeramente al inicio y luego más agresivamente, buscando entrada a su boca con su lengua. Ella abrió su boca para él y pasaron lo que debieron ser al menos diez minutos besándose en la mesa de la cocina.

Finalmente, los dos completamente sin aliento y ardiendo en deseo, se separaron. "Necesitamos comer antes de que mi papá entre y nos encuentre jugando a hockey de lenguas otra vez" Bella se rió. Besaría a Edward todo el día si pudiera. Edward asintió concordando con ella antes de tomar la rebanada que había comenzado y morderla otra vez. Bella comenzó a comer la suya también y pronto ambos terminaron de comer.

…

Edward terminó de comer su pizza mientras veía a Bella. Fue tan ardiente cuando lamió la salsa de la esquina de su boca que lo único que quería era desnudarla ahí en la cocina y hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Esta mujer era increíblemente sexy y hermosa, y preciosa. Realmente no había suficientes adjetivos en el diccionario para describir lo perfecta que realmente era. Sonrió para sí mismo sabiendo que se pertenecían. Él siempre sería de ella igual como ella siempre sería de él.

Se tomó su tiempo comiendo porque sabía que tendrían que despedirse pronto después de terminar. Cuando Bella se levantó para limpiar, Edward también lo hizo. Él juntó sus platos y los llevó al bote de basura mientras Bella ponía la pizza restante en bolsas de Ziploc. Mientras ponía las bolsas en el refrigerador, él llevó los vasos al lavabo. Tiró el hielo que quedaba y enjuagó ambos vasos antes de dejarlos en el lavabo.

Finalmente, se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había visto la hora en el microondas cuando estaba lavando los vasos y vio que apenas eran las 8:30. Sabía que sus padres no lo esperarían hasta las 10:00, así que le preguntó a Bella si quería ir a dar un paseo en el auto.

Bella lo miró esperanzada y dijo que sólo necesitaba asegurarse de que su papá estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Él le extendió su mano y ella la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos juntos, antes de llevarlo a la sala para encontrar a su papá.

"Jefe Swan, terminamos de cenar y la cocina está limpia. ¿Estaría bien con usted si Bella y yo fuéramos a dar una vuelta? La tendré en casa en una hora." Charlie alzó la mirada al reloj en la pared y entonces sonrió.

"Edward, mientras la tengas aquí a la diez y prometas cuidarla, puedes llevarla a donde quieras." Les sonrió a los dos y entonces añadió. "Diviértanse chicos… sólo que no demasiado." Miró directamente a Edward y entonces le guiñó el ojo antes de poner su atención en la televisión.

Edward apretó la mano de Bella y fueron a la puerta. Sus llaves estaban en su bolsillo; sólo necesitaban ponerse sus zapatos, que estaban cerca de la entrada. Después de un minuto, los dos tenían sus zapatos puestos y Edward estaba ayudando a Bella a ponerse su chamarra y entonces abrió la puerta. Él tenía su chamarra sobre su brazo mientras caminaban al auto. La noche estaba fresca, pero no helada. Si era honesto consigo mismo, el aire frío se sentía bien y calmaba el calor constante que sentía por su cuerpo siempre que estaba cerca de Bella.

Llegaron al auto y él le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar. Una vez sentada, tomó su cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó a abrocharlo. "Lo prometí a tu padre que te mantendría a salvo" dijo mientras lo abrochaba antes de besar su hombro. Se tomó un minuto y besó su camino a su cuello cerca de su oreja. Después, pasó su lengua sobre el cartílago ligeramente antes de succionar su oreja en su boca y morderla ligeramente.

Cuando se alejó le estaba dando su sonrisa torcida que sabía que no podría resistir. Viendo la expresión de puro deseo oscureciendo sus ojos era la recompensa suficiente para él. Se inclinó para besar sus labios y se rió cuando ella prácticamente lo atacó. Sus manos se pusieron alrededor de su cuello y sujetaron su cabello y comenzó a acercarlo a ella. "Bella," murmuró contra sus labios pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue un suspiro. Trató de separarse de ella pero ella no lo permitía. Cada vez que trataba de alejarse de sus labios, el agarre que ella tenía en su cabello se apretaba.

"Linda, necesito levantarme para no lastimar mi espalda. ¿Al menos puedo entrar al auto?" Se estaba riendo contra sus labios mientras lo decía pero finalmente soltó su cabello. Cuando se separó, vio que su labio inferior estaba saliente y le estaba haciendo pucheros. Gruñó y se apresuró al lado del conductor, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto y se alejó de la casa. Quería continuar con su sesión de besos pero estaba preocupado de que el padre de Bella saliera y los descubriera. No sabía a dónde ir al inicio así que sólo manejó. Finalmente, recordó que la escuela estaría abandonada a esta hora un sábado por la noche, así que fue ahí y se estacionó. Una vez estacionado, apagó el motor y las luces pero dejó la llave en el contacto para que la música siguiera escuchándose y se giró hacia Bella.

*****AVISO: LEMON adelante! Avancen a la siguiente marca para NO leerlo, si asi desean*****

La mirada que estaba en su cara cuando estaban en la casa de su padre seguía ahí y en un instante lo animó. Batalló con los controles de su asiento hasta que encontró el correcto y lo deslizó hasta atrás. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente desabrochó su cinturón antes de subirse a horcajadas a su regazo.

Pudo sentir instantáneamente su calor frotándose contra él y sintió cómo se ponía imposiblemente duro. Inclinó su asiento hacia atrás, acercándola a él. Una vez que tuvieron espacio suficiente, ella presionó sus labios contra los de Edward y él le respondió emocionadamente, profundizando el beso. Sus manos encontraron el borde de su blusa y buscó su camino por debajo hasta sus perfectos pechos. Su pene se irguió un poco debajo de ella cuando sintió sus pezones erectos listos y esperando por él.

Antes de ir demasiado lejos, alcanzó con sus manos detrás de su espalda y desabrochó su sostén. En un movimiento fluido, le quitó la blusa, llevándose su sostén con ella, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Era tan perfecta. Ella se alejó para sonreírle y él no pudo evitar notar sus hermosos pechos ahí, llamándolo, rogando por su atención.

Gentilmente movió sus manos y las puso detrás de su espalda, acercándola a él antes de besar cada pecho con gentileza. Cuando ella sintió sus labios en sus pechos, arqueó su espalda, dándole mejor acceso. Succionó el pezón derecho con su boca y lo sujetó entre sus dientes mientras lo rodeaba con su lengua. Lo succionó un segundo más antes de moverse al pezón izquierdo y hacer lo mismo.

Puso sus manos firmemente en sus caderas y comenzó a moverla contra su erección mientras él se movía debajo de ella. Podía sentir el calor radiando ahí y gimió cuando se dio cuenta de lo excitada que debía de estar. A la mierda eso de esperar hasta el viernes y Port Ángeles, la necesitaba ahora e iba a tomarla.

…

Bella estaba sobre Edward en su auto y estaba completamente semi desnuda. Él estaba moviendo su erección contra su calor y eso sólo calentaba más las cosas entre los dos. Mientras se movía de un pecho al otro con su lengua y dientes, sintió que mojaba sus pantis de nuevo y se presionó contra él con más fuerza.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, habló roncamente. "Linda, ¡no puedo soportar esto! No puedo esperar hasta el viernes para estar dentro de ti de nuevo. Mi cuerpo me grita que te time ahora y realmente quiero hacerlo. Quiero sentir tus estrechas paredes apretarme mientras entro en ti. Quiero sentirte alrededor de mi miembro mientras entro y salgo de ti. Sé que estás excitada. Puedo sentir tu calor a través de nuestra ropa. ¿Me dejarías tomarte justo aquí Bella? ¿Justo ahora?"

"¡Oh dios Edward! ¡Sí! Te necesito tanto ahora. Me muero porque entres en mí. Quiero que me folles… ¡fuerte! ¿Me follarías, amor? ¿Me sacarías de mi miseria?" No quería sonar tan extraña pidiéndole que la follara, pero realmente era la única palabra que se le ocurría para encajar con la situación. No quería hacer el amor justo ahora; la pasión en el aire era demasiada para eso. Lo que necesitaba era eso… una buena y dura follada.

Antes de que notar lo que hacía, Edward la había tomado de la cadera y la estaba alejando de él. Enderezó el asiento del conductor y entonces le dijo que se fuera a la parte de atrás. Inmediatamente se cruzó sobre el asiento y se puso en el asiento trasero del auto, el cual tenía mucho más espacio. En vez de pasar por los asientos como ella lo hizo, él eligió salir y volver a entrar. La verdad, probablemente era demasiado alto para tratar de pasar sobre los asientos.

Incluso antes de entrar al auto completamente, le estaba desabotonando los pantalones a Bella mientras ella se los quitaba. Sus propios pantalones ya estaban desabotonados y alrededor de sus rodillas, se subió al auto y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besar sus labios y mejillas, su cuello y orejas, y finalmente trabajando su camino a sus pechos.

Ella lo liberó de sus bóxers con sus manos y entonces palmeó su miembro y lo apretó. Lo escuchó gritar su nombre seguido por varios expletivos. Alzó su cabeza y estampó sus labios a los de ella, demandando la entrada, la cual ella cedió rápidamente

Las ventanas del auto estaban empezando a empañarse y Bella sabía que no podría esperar demasiado. Había tanta tensión sexual en el auto que podías cortarla con un cuchillo. Edward encontró su clítoris sobre sus panties y comenzó a frotarlo rudamente, haciendo que se retorciera debajo de él.

En vez de tomarse el tiempo de quitarle la ropa interior, sintió cómo Edward tomaba el frente de su ropa interior en un puño y la jalaba fuertemente, arrancándola de su cuerpo. Escuchó cómo jadeaba en sorpresa y volteó a verlo a los ojos. Estaban hambrientos con lujuria y deseo y rápidamente lo sintió posicionarse entre sus piernas donde ella más lo quería sentir.

Él la miró, de nuevo buscando su permiso y ella le gritó. "¡Sí! ¡Edward quiero que me folles! No lo soporto más. HAZLO. AHORA" Antes de terminar la última palabra, sintió que entraba profundamente en ella y jadeó. "¡Oh dios sí! ¡Sí!" gritó mientras él entraba en ella una y otra vez. "Eso es lo que necesitaba. Te necesitaba dentro de mí. ¡Necesitaba sentir que también me necesitabas! Por favor no pares Edward."

Sus movimientos se volvieron más insistentes y pronto él atacó su clítoris con su pulgar de nuevo. Ella gritó su nombre mientras sentía que sus paredes se apretaran. Rápido y más profundo, él entraba en ella, sin detener para nada su asalto en su clítoris. Bella ni siquiera podía formar pensamientos coherentes. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba esto y que no lo dejaría parar.

Se movió debajo de él mientras tenía su orgasmo pero antes de poder terminar completamente, sintió que comenzaba otra vez. "Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Edward! Eso. Se. Siente. Bien. Me vengo otra vez." Ni siquiera podía soltar una palabra sin jadear por aire por la intensidad de su orgasmo. "¡JODER!" gritó mientras el orgasmo llegaba por segunda vez. Esta vez sintió que él se tensaba justo después de ella. Se movió un par de veces más mientras se recuperaban de sus orgasmos antes de que Edward colapsara encima de ella.

*****AVISO: Yup yup, pueden seguir leyendo n.n*****

"¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo?" susurró en su oído.

Ella se rió antes de asentir. "Puede que una o dos veces, pero nunca puedo oírlo lo suficiente." La sonrió y él también le sonrió antes de llevar sus labios a los suyos.

"Nunca dejaré de decírtelo. Isabella Swan, eres perfecta para mí en todas las formas posibles. Siempre te amaré más que a la vida y nunca te dejaré ir. Tengo algo que darte mañana cuando vayamos al prado. Te lo daría ahora, pero no lo tengo; está en mi casa. Pero quiero que lo sepas porque quiero que tengas algo que esperar." La besó de nuevo y entonces le sonrió tristemente. Necesito llevarte a tu casa ahora, aunque la idea de dejarte me duele. ¿Está bien si te recojo a las ocho?"

"Puedes recogerme a las cinco si quieres" le dijo ella sonriendo. "Me despertaré a la hora que sea si significa que te veré más pronto."

Era su turno de reír antes de contestarle. "¿Por qué no nos vemos a las ocho? Tengo el presentimiento de que ambos necesitaremos nuestro descanso esta noche." Se separó y le guiñó el ojo y Bella sintió que su corazón se derretía. Este hombre era absolutamente increíble. "Lamento lo de tu ropa interior" añadió algo tímido. "Estaban en el camino y no podía quitarla lo suficientemente rápido. Espero que no fuera muy cara."

"Lindo, de hecho eso fue muy ardiente. Puedes arrancarme la ropa. Cada. Vez. Que. Quieras" remarcó cada palabra antes de guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que Edward moviera sus caderas contra ella mientras su boca se unía a la de ella de nuevo.

"Bien, Edward. Será mejor que nos vistamos para que me lleves a casa. Y aunque te voy a extrañar, ¡no puedo esperar hasta mañana!" Alzó su mano para trazar el perfil de su rostro con sus dedos. Lo besó una vez más y entonces se vistió de nuevo mientras él hacía lo mismo.

"Si está bien contigo, me voy a quedar estas como recuerdo" le sonrió, refiriéndose a su ropa interior. Bella sólo se rió y se movió al asiento delantero. Esa noche era una noche para recordar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de traductora estilo telegrama. Razon: ahorrar espacio. Continuo. xD<strong>

**A falta de experiencia, edad y conocimientos necesito ayuda de escritora/traductora que sepa inglés para que SI QUIERE! me ayude a escribir los LEMONS porque yo soy un asco PORQUE no los sé escribir. Cualquier persona interesada favor de hacerlo saber porque al contrario de Ed o de Alice, no leo mentes ni soy omnisciente.**

**2! Pongo las advertencias para aquellos como yo y mi hija falsa que leemos cosas fuertes pero que a veces simplemente no queremos lidar con eso xD Animos**

**3! Cambiaré mi penname proximamente porque mi madre me busca en y mi FF es MIO! Y no quiero que ella lo lea. Sería raro e incómodo en muchos y variados niveles.**

**4! Busco BANNERS (Imágenes/portadas de los fics!) **(datos originales: THE LIGHTHOUSE by Toocute24 traducida por ) ** Cualquier persona interesada, que me contacte y me diga si puede hacer un banner para esta traduccion y/o que me muestre el banner en caso de haberlo hecho. Oferta abierta hasta el 30 de julio! entonces comenzaré a intentarlo yo xD**

**5! los correos qe hacen mi día. [ New Review ] GOD! I LOVE THOSE EMAILS XD en serio. un review me hace feliz :D PROXIMAMENTE UNA NUEVA TRADUCCION QUE CREO LES GUSTARÁ! n.n si quieren un preview, dejen un review. Es un trato tan justo que rima accidentalmente *o* SE LES QUIERE!**


	22. Pesadilla

**Felices juegos olímpicos y que la suerte esté siempre del lado de su país... Curiosamente, a mi país le va bien y justo cuando me pongo a verlos comienzan a fallar... tengo mala suerte jeje. Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Lo usual, es intercionalmente conocido el nombre de la creadora de la saga... y todo el mundo sabe que no soy yo xD**

The Lighthouse

Capítulo 21: Pesadilla

Cuando Edward dejó a Bella en su casa, la encaminó a la puerta y se paró ahí por un minuto. La sonrisa que vio en su rostro le dijo que estaba reviviendo la última hora en su mente. Sintió que sonreía mientras él también lo recordaba.

La realidad de la situación llegó pronto y comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Bella lo miró con plegarias en sus ojos y rompieron su corazón. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él, poniendo su cara en su cabello.

"Bella, te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón. Desde que te conocí, has ocupado todos mis pensamientos. Lamento tener que irme, pero te prometo que estaré en tu puerta mañana a las ocho. Tomaremos comida, iremos al prado y te daré tu sorpresa. Pasaremos el día juntos y veremos lo que haremos el lunes." Sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos pero estaba determinad a no dejar que cayeran. En vez de eso, la sujetó con más fuerza y besó su cabeza.

Su rostro estaba oculto en su pecho y él sintió sus silenciosos sollozos mientras sus hombros se sacudían contra él. "¡No llores amor! ¿Por favor? Bella, mírame" dijo mientras se alejaba y ponía su mano debajo de su barbilla, alzando su cara. Ella lo vio a los ojos y el amor que sentía por él estaba reflejado ahí, pero estaba mezclado con el miedo y el dolor. Haría lo que sea por hacer que las últimas dos desaparecieran, pero él sentía lo mismo en ese momento.

Suspiró profundamente antes de hablar. "Bella, por favor háblame. Te amo mucho y sólo quiero ayudarte. Desearía poder quedarme aquí y sujetarte en mis brazos toda la noche. Sé que es difícil, pero te prometo que estaremos juntos de nuevo mañana. También estoy asustado, corazón, pero sé que me amas y eso es lo que me ayuda a soportarlo." Le sonrió antes de besarla gentilmente.

Ella cerró sus ojos y le respondió el beso, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Finalmente, se alejó y abrió sus ojos de nuevo. "Gracias Edward. También te amo. Pensar en alejarme de ti me hace sentir como si me arrancaran el corazón. Estoy asustada de que todo esto sea un sueño. Estoy aterrorizada de que vaya a despertar en la mañana y darme cuenta que mi imaginación llegó demasiado lejos. Tengo miedo de que esta fantasía se convierta en mi peor pesadilla cuando me despierte y no estés. Tengo esta sensación de que vas a desaparecer. No quiero dejarte ir. Te amo demasiado para contemplarlo."

Sus palabras parecieron romper su corazón en pedazos. Estaba asustada y con dolor y el simple hecho también lastimaba a Edward. Estaban tan conectados que cuando ella mencionó la sensación en su corazón, él sintió lo mismo en su corazón. La sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho, atrapándola entre sus brazos. "Todo va a estar bien hermosa, te lo prometo. Podemos hacer lo que sea mientras lo hagamos juntos. No puedo estar contigo físicamente, pero siempre estaré aquí." Alzó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón.

"Mi corazón te pertenece Bella. Tienes que saber que cuando me vaya, lo dejaré contigo. ¿Lo cuidarías por mí?"

Sintió que Bella lo apretó antes de susurrar tres palabras contra su pecho. "Siempre, mi amor."

La apretó una vez más antes de salir del abrazo. "Es hora de que me vaya, linda. Te amo mucho. Cada pensamiento que tenga esta noche será sobre ti. Estaré pensando en cómo te quiero en mis brazos, cómo quiero ser capaz de sentirte en mi cama conmigo y sentir tu suave piel." Ella lo miró y sonrió antes de llevar sus labios a los suyos de nuevo.

Finalmente, se acercó a la puerta y puso su mano en la perilla. "También te amo Edward; más que a nada en este mundo. Gracias." Con eso, Bella abrió la puerta y desapareció adentro.

El estómago de Edward dio vueltas mientras se volteaba para caminar de regreso a su auto. La idea de estar lejos de ella por las siguientes diez horas era absolutamente terrible. Pero podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte por Bella. Sabía que si ella lo veía derrumbarse, no habría esperanza para ninguno de los dos.

Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó rápidamente a sus padres que estaban sentados en la sala antes de subir a su cuarto. Se dio una ducha rápida para limpiarse después de su noche en su auto y entonces se secó antes de subir a su cama.

Mientras descansaba ahí, pensó en su hermosa Bella. Pensó en los últimos dos días sujetándola y haciendo el amor con ella. Sintió que su parte inferior reaccionaba por el último recuerdo y bajó su mano para darle algo de satisfacción a su erección. No era tan satisfactoria como cuando Bella lo tocaba, pero aún era capaz de hacer lo suficiente para tener un orgasmo. Aunque la sensación no se comparaba a las muchas que había tenido en las últimas treinta y seis horas.

Sintiéndose rechazado, Edward cerró sus ojos y se puso a dormir. Se movió toda la noche con un rostro regresando cada vez a sus sueños; Bella Swan.

…

_Estaba boca arriba en un hermoso prado con flores silvestres creciendo a su alrededor. No reconoció dónde estaba pero se enamoró instantáneamente del lugar. El sol brillaba por una vez, el cielo era de un azul brillante y no había ni una nube en el cielo. Este definitivamente no era un día normal en Forks, pero no podía evitar sonreír._

_Levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y creó una almohada con ellos. Le sonrió una vez más al escenario y entonces cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida._

_Cuando se despertó, había alguien recostado a su lado. Estaba besando de su cuello a su oreja antes de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo. Sintió que respondía a él y al toque eléctrico que él le daba. Sus manos encontraron su extraño cabello – no era rojo, ni castaño, ni rubio, pero una combinación de los tres- y levantó su rostro de su cuello._

_Este hombre era hermoso. Era algo familiar pero no podía ubicar dónde lo había visto antes. ¿Podía ir a la escuela con ella? Posiblemente. Tenía una fuerte mandíbula, y una nariz aristócrata. Pero esa no era la mejor parte. Lo que realmente llamó su atención fueron sus ojos._

_Sus profundos ojos verdes esmeralda la veían con tanta intensidad que la hacían jadear. Vio mucho deseo en esa mirada y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Era posible que estuviera malinterpretando esa mirada, o él la deseaba tanto como parecía?_

_Él respondió su pregunta silenciosa llevando su boca a la de ella. La besó reverentemente al inicio, con su mano derecha recorriendo su brazo izquierdo que ahora estaba en a su costado. "Tan hermosa" lo escuchó susurrar mientras continuaba besándola._

_Finalmente, sintió su lengua en su labio inferior, buscando entrada a su boca y ella se abrió a él, permitiéndole profundizar el beso que había iniciado. Prácticamente la devoró y sólo la hacía querer más._

_Alzó sus manos hacia él y comenzó a pasar sus uñas por su espalda antes de deslizarlas bajo su camisa. Sus manos viajaron alrededor de su abdomen para sentir sus músculos. Dejó que sus manos trazaran sus músculos, sintiendo cómo reaccionaban ante su toque._

_Había una necesidad quemando dentro de su estómago y más abajo, diciéndole que necesitaba más de este hombre. Necesitaba que la tocara y necesitaba tocarlo. Como si respondiera sus pensamientos, llevó sus labios a su oído y susurró. "Bella necesito sentirte. ¿Dejarías que te tocara? No te lastimaré, lo prometo. Te amo."_

_Jadeó. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Sabía que se veía familiar, pero aún no podía ubicarlo. Pensó en sus primeros meses en Forks, pensando en todas las personas que había visto o conocido. Finalmente, sus pensamientos llegaron a su segundo día ahí. Charlie la había llevado a una barbacoa en la casa de los Cullen. ¡Eso era! Ahí había visto a esta preciosa criatura. ¡Edward Cullen!_

_Sonrió por haberlo recordado y él tomó eso como una confirmación a su pregunta. Desabotonó sus pantalones con una mano y los bajó antes de levantar su blusa hasta arriba de su estómago. Gentilmente besó su abdomen y entonces comenzó a moverse más abajo._

_Cuando sus labios tocaron sus muslos, sintió que se movía debajo de él. Su cuerpo pedía más de él y eso la confundía un poco. Pero el deseo le ganó a la confusión y le permitió besar el punto donde más lo necesitaba._

_Lo próximo que supo, le había quitado su ropa interior y sacó su lengua para lamer sexo. Sintió que sus caderas se movían involuntariamente contra su cara mientras él la succionaba. Cuando mordió su clítoris, perdió el control. Levantó sus caderas contra su cara mientras empuñaba sus manos en su cabello para mantenerlo entre sus piernas._

_Quería decir la pregunta que rondaba por su mente pero no estaba segura de cómo. Quería que le dijera cómo pasó esto porque no podía recordar nada más que el hecho que ella necesitaba a este hombre enfrente de ella. Quería decirlo pero fue silenciada mientras él se levantaba y se quitaba sus pantalones, dejándolos caer. Jaló sus bóxers y liberó su erección._

_Este hombre era más que perfecto. Cada parte de su cuerpo era pura perfección, de sus pectorales y abdomen; a la forma en que sus caderas le daban perfecta forma a lo que estaba debajo del cinturón. Sintió que se ruborizaba profundamente mientras él estaba ahí completamente desnudo enfrente de ella._

_Antes de poder respirar o recuperarse de su vergüenza, él se estaba arrodillando enfrente de ella, posicionándose en su entrada. Podía sentir un pulso entre sus piernas mientras su cuerpo respondía. Iba a ser desflorada por este dios de hombre enfrente de ella y no había forma en la que fuera a negárselo._

_Abrió sus piernas un poco más y vio mientras su pulgar viajaba por su estómago hasta su clítoris antes de tocarlo. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella; para aliviar la sensación de necesidad dentro de ella. Sintió que comenzaba a entrar en ella cuando todo se puso negro._

_Miró alrededor frenéticamente. No podía ver nada. El mundo a su alrededor era negro como la noche. No sabía dónde estaba. La única cosa que sabía era que estaba sola. Edward no estaba con ella y sentía la pérdida hasta su alma._

_Se levantó y comenzó a caminar ciegamente, llamándolo, llorando por él, diciendo que lo necesitaba; todo en vano. Se había ido y sabía que nunca lo iba a ver. No pudo evitarlo; tomó un respiro y soltó un enorme grito._

…

Charlie se despertó por el sonido de Bella gritando al tope de sus pulmones. Inmediatamente entró en pánico y buscó su pistola. Sonaba como si alguien la estuviera atacando y él iba a detenerlo.

Sin molestarse en ponerse una bata, salió de la cama, pistola en mano, y corrió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y quedó aturdido por un momento; no había nadie ahí.

Prendió la luz y vio que Bella estaba en su cama girando y pateando mientras continuaba gritando. Rápidamente dejó su arma en su mesa de noche y corrió a la cama. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a sacudirla.

"Bella, cariño. Es papá. Necesitas despertar. ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!" La estaba sacudiendo vigorosamente, ahora tratando de sacarla de su pesadilla.

Finalmente, parpadeó y abrió los ojos y entonces los cerró rápidamente, por la brillante luz. Charlie se levantó rápidamente y apagó la luz para que Bella pudiera ver y pudiera ajustar sus ojos. Regresó a la cama y se preocupó cuando vio que Bella estaba llorando histéricamente.

La puso en sus brazos y acarició su espalda para tranquilizarla. "¿Qué pasa? Tuviste una pesadilla. Sólo fue eso; sólo un sueño. Todo está bien ahora. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. No dejaré que te pase nada."

Estaba tratando de calmarla, pero sus palabras sólo la hicieron llorar más y comenzar a murmurar. "No. Se ha ido. No va a estar bien. Nunca va a estar bien. Era un sueño y ahora se ha ido." No estaba teniendo ningún sentido, pero siguió sosteniéndola.

"Está bien, todo está bien ahora." Repitió la letanía una y otra vez mientras sus lágrimas lentamente terminaban. Finalmente, dejó de llorar completamente. Sus hombros aún se sacudían y aún estaba intentando respirar bien, pero ya no caían más lágrimas.

"Cariño, ¿quieres hablarme sobre tu sueño? Sé que estás alterada, pero sólo fue eso… un sueño. No era real. ¿Puedes hablar de eso?"

Podía ver que ella dudaba y no entendía exactamente por qué, pero se sentó ahí pacientemente, permitiéndole juntar sus pensamientos. Después de unos tres minutos, parecía hacerse controlado lo suficiente para hablar. Respiró lentamente un par de veces y entonces comenzó a recontar en sueño.

"Edward y yo estábamos en un hermoso prado sujetándonos en nuestros brazos y hablando." Pausó por un minuto y Charlie pudo ver que Bella estaba editando el sueño mentalmente, pero no quería decírselo; no era su asunto. "Todo era tan perfecto. Me dijo que me amaba y que me necesitaba y me sujetó fuertemente. Estaba a punto de… um… besarme cuando todo se puso negro.

Charlie sintió que comenzaba a sacudirse y supo que había empezado a llorar de nuevo así que continuó moviéndola en sus brazos.

"Todo estaba tan oscuro. No podía ver nada. No podía escuchar o sentir nada. Era como su fuera tragada por un abismo, incapaz de volver a ver la luz del día. Estaba tan asustada. Un minuto estaba en los brazos de Edward y me sentía a salvo, y al siguiente lo arrebataron de mí y estaba completamente sola y aterrorizada. Lo busqué durante lo que parecieron ser horas sin encontrar nada. No había luz en la oscuridad; no había sonido, ni siquiera el sonido de mis pasos. Lo único que escuchaba eran mis gritos por Edward, pero nunca vino. Prometió que siempre estaría ahí, pero no estaba. ¿Qué tal si también me deja en la vida real? No lo puedo aguantar Charlie. No sobreviviría eso."

Lo miró con tristeza, aún con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. No sabía qué decirle. Había visto la forma en que Edward la miraba; el amor y la devoción en sus ojos. Nunca había visto ese nivel de compromiso en nadie antes, pero creía fervientemente que Edward nunca dejaría a Bella.

Así que le dijo eso. "Bella, vi la forma en la que te veía hoy. Cariño, él te ama; eso es obvio. No creo que te vaya a lastimar, incluso si quisiera. Sé que también lo ves. Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos y nada ni nadie va a interponerse en el camino. Te prometo que todo estará bien. No tengo duda de eso en mi mente."

Bella asintió en su pecho antes de hablar de nuevo. "Sé que tienes razón papá. Sé que me ama, o al menos mi corazón lo sabe. El problema es que mi mente de alguna forma no está de acuerdo. Es como si tratara de decirme que Edward va a ser arrebatado de mí justo como mamá. No sería capaz de sobrevivir eso si pasara, papá. Lo necesito. Necesito sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor y necesito sentir su respiración en mi cabello. Es difícil de explicar, pero no me siento completa ahora porque él no está aquí. Es como si se hubiera llevado mi corazón con él esta noche, dejando un enorme hueco en mi pecho. No siento que estaré competa a menos que esté con él. No sé si sea bueno estar con él todo el tiempo, pero eso es justo lo que quiero; justo lo que necesito."

Charlie escuchó su suspiro y la miró. "Lamento que estés sufriendo. Quizás hay algo que pueda hacer. Sólo quédate aquí y regresaré en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?" Cuando asintió, la recostó y se fue de su cuarto. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, pero sabía que a Esme no le importaría. Tomó el teléfono y marcó su número.

…

Bella sólo se sentó en su cama, con su espalda contra la cabecera, incapaz de liberarse de la sensación de abandono. Sabía que Edward la amaba. Como Charlie dijo, era obvio por la forma en que la miraba. Sabía que nunca la dejaría intencionalmente. Lo sabía bien, pero aún no podía quitarse la sensación de que se lo iban a quitar.

Sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin parar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y se movía adelante y atrás. Charlie dijo que volvería, así que cuando alguien tocó en su puerta quince minutos después; simplemente gritó que estaba abierto.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados así que no vio a Edward entrando a su cuarto. No lo vio subirse a la cama y acercarla a sus brazos. Pero en el momento que lo hizo; supo que todo iba a estar bien. Se sentía segura y completa de nuevo. "Oh Edward, tenía tanto miedo de perderte. Gracias por amarme. Gracias por estar aquí y cuidarme. Gracias."

Sintió que se movía y la acurrucaba contra su espalda. "Bella, te amo. Te prometo que nunca te dejaré. Siempre estaré aquí. Shh… todo está bien ahora. Duerme, yo te cuidaré y nunca te dejaré ir."

Continuó susurrando en su oído que la amaba y que no la dejaría. Sintiéndose segura, el cansancio finalmente ganó y Bella, sonriendo enormemente, cayó en un descanso sin sueños, en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Los clavados olímpicos, y el -amistoso- review que recibí me inspiraron a escribir rápido. Como sea, ojalá que sigan viendo los juegos olímpicos, que su pais gane muchas medallas y eso.<br>Cualquier falla de ortografía y/o gramática lo siento u.u no tengo beta y escribí esto en la oscuridad... y aparte nunca reviso lo que escribo ;)**

**Si quieren dejar un review eso me hace muy feliz... al igual que cualquier otra autora/traductora.**


	23. Distrayendo

**N/A: Digo, dije, decía y sigo diciendo que no volveré a exigir actualizaciones, ahora que veo que existen miles de cosas que no te dejan hacerlo T_T Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Trama de TooCute24, traducido por mí (: Ya lo saben. La saga es de Steph Meyer**

Capítulo 22 - Distrayendo

Edward sujetó a Bella con fuerza en sus brazos mientras se volvía a dormir. Cuando alguien tocó a su puerta a las dos de la madrugada, estaba realmente irritado. Ya había dado vueltas en la cama toda la noche, pero al menos había podido tener un par de minutos de sueño aquí y allá. Esta interrupción iba a cambiar eso, así que espetó. — ¿Qué?

Si era Alice, iba a romperle el pequeño cuello.

Esa idea le dejó una sonrisa en el rostro; una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente cuando Esme anunció que ella estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Mierda, um… un minuto, mamá. —Edward salió de la cama y fue a su vestidor a tomar un par de bóxers. No se había vestido después de su ducha en la noche; sólo se había secado y había subido a la cama. Se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando la otra cosa que había hecho.

Se puso sus bóxers y corrió a su baño para mojar su rostro. No quería que Esme lo viera sonrojado a esta hora de la mañana usando nada más que un par de bóxers. Podría comenzar a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo cuando tocó la puerta.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente para responder, abrió un poco la puerta, escondiendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo detrás de ella. Cuando vio la expresión en su rostro, se quedó sin aliento y se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. — ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Qué pasó?

Esme respiró profundamente y pareció buscar las palabras correctas. Finalmente, le explicó. —Charlie me llamó hace cinco minutos. Aparentemente Bella se despertó gritando a todo pulmón. Pensó que estaba siendo atacada, pero cuando llegó a su cuarto, nadie estaba con ella.

"Tardó diez minutos en calmarla lo suficiente para que pudiera contarle el sueño. Sólo estaba sollozando en su pecho mientras decía "se ha ido." Finalmente, se calmó lo suficiente para decirle que en el sueño, tú desaparecías. La aterró.

"Llamó para pedirme si podías ir allá para tranquilizarla. Piensa que eres el único que podrá ayudarla a dormir; que tu presencia dejará que se relaje lo suficiente para dormir sin pesadillas.

"Cariño, creo que está teniendo pesadillas de abandono y que Charlie tiene razón. Tiene miedo de perderte. Debí ver esta posibilidad sabiendo la rapidez con la que se unieron, pero no lo hice. Charlie realmente apreciaría tu ayuda con esto. ¿Lo harás?

Edward estuvo paralizado mientras su madre le contaba lo de Bella. Tan pronto como escuchó que ella era la razón de que su madre estuviera en su puerta a esta hora, su corazón cayó a sus pies y su cuerpo se llenó de frío. Automáticamente asumió lo peor. Cuando le dijo que Charlie quería que volviera y que pedía su ayuda, dio un salto y comenzó a buscar ropa. Le había prometido a Bella que siempre estaría ahí para ella, y era en serio.

No le importaba que fueran las dos de la mañana, no le importaba que él también estuviera exhausto; lo que importaba era que ella lo necesitaba y él siempre haría todo lo posible para ayudarla. Se vistió, besó a su madre en la cabeza y se dirigió a su auto.

Cuando llegó a casa de Bella, su papá se veía absolutamente asustado. Ya se imaginaba lo perdido y desesperado que el jefe se debió haber sentido. Edward también se sentiría perdido y sin esperanzas hasta que Bella regresara a sus brazos.

Dejó que el Jefe Swan le contara lo que había sucedido, a pesar de que dijo lo mismo que Esme. No quería ser rudo porque veía lo alterado que estaba, pero Edward estaba muriendo por correr arriba y abrazar a Bella. Necesitaba sentirla y tenerla en su regazo. Era la única forma de saber que estaba bien.

Cuando el jefe terminó de contar la historia miró a Edward, rogando con sus ojos. —No sabía qué más hacer; no sabía a quién llamar. Gracias por venir.

—Jefe Swan, haría lo que fuera por Bella, incluyendo venir aquí a las dos de la mañana para asegurarme de que está bien. La amo, Señor. Estaría completamente perdido sin ella. No hay necesidad de agradecerme.

—Edward, por favor dime Charlie. Y puedes sentir que no necesito agradecerte, pero podrías estar equivocado. Hijo, apenas recuperé a Bella. Las circunstancias de su regreso no fueron buenas, pero finalmente la tengo de vuelta y no puedo perderla de nuevo. Hoy estuvo más feliz que nunca y fue gracias a ti. No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que es verdad. Te necesita tanto como yo a ella, así que eso quiere decir que ahora eres parte de esta familia. No te puedo agradecer lo suficiente, Edward; no ahora, ni nunca. Ahora ve, te necesita. —Con eso, Edward se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, dejando a Charlie solo en la cocina.

Se paró en su puerta y golpeó ligeramente. Cuando Bella gritó que estaba abierto, entró. Quiso caer de rodillas cuando la vio; la forma en la que estaba acurrucada era suficiente para arrancarle el corazón. Pero sabía que lo necesitaba así que no podía permitirse hacer eso.

Lentamente, para no asustarla, caminó hasta su cama, subió a su lado y la abrazó. En el momento que tuvieron contacto físico, se relajó visiblemente. Sus ojos seguían cerrados pero de alguna forma sabía que él era quien la sujetaba. —Oh Edward, tenía tanto miedo de perderte. Gracias por quererme. Gracias por estar aquí y cuidarme. Gracias.

Edward se acostó en su cama y la llevó consigo lo más cerca que pudo para acurrucarse. —Bella, te amo. Te prometo que nunca te dejaré. Siempre estaré aquí. Shh… todo está bien ahora. Duerme, yo te cuidaré y nunca te dejaré ir.

Sintió que se relajaba más mientras continuaba susurrándole que la amaba y que siempre estaría ahí. Después de unos minutos, escuchó su respiración profundizarse más y supo que se había quedado dormida. Se quedó con ella en sus brazos hasta que él también cayó en un profundo sueño.

…

Bella despertó la mañana del domingo sintiéndose algo cansada. Comenzó a estirarse y sintió un brazo apretándose alrededor de su cintura. Fue entonces cuando los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella.

Se retorció en sus brazos hasta que pudo ver su rostro. —Buenos días —lo saludó tímidamente.

Él le sonrió antes de besar su frente. —Buenos días, mi amor.

— ¿Mi papá te llamó? ¿Por eso estás aquí? —Bella recordaba que Charlie le había dicho que quizás podría hacer algo. Lo había dejado ir sin preguntarle qué estaba planeando. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Edward la estaba abrazando y que se sentía entera otra vez.

En el momento, estuvo feliz de dejarlo así. Finalmente pudo relajarse y dormirse, sabiendo que Edward estaba con ella. Ahora quería sus respuestas; necesitaba saber si Charlie había estado dispuesto a hacer eso por ella.

—Charlie llamó a Esme a las dos de la madrugada. Le dijo que te despertaste gritando y que no podía calmarte. Le explicó tu sueño y ambos decidieron que sería mejor si viniera, y aquí estoy. —Volvió a sonreír antes de besar sus labios brevemente—. Bella, ¿quieres contarme acerca de tu sueño?

Sabía que esto se acercaba, pero aún no estaba lista para revivir el sueño. Necesitaba distraerlo por unos minutos así que pasó sus brazos por su cintura y lo apretó con fuerza. —Edward, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero no ahora. Aún no estoy lista para revivir el sueño. Primero necesito ir al baño. Probablemente te estoy molestando con mi aliento y quiero encargarme de eso porque realmente quiero un beso esta mañana. —Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—. Estaba pensando que si aún vamos a ir al prado, podría explicártelo ahí. Me siento casi tan segura ahí como me siento en tus brazos. Si tuviera ambos, sé que podría lidiar con el sueño de nuevo sin alterarme.

—Bella, no necesitas cepillar tus dientes para que te bese en la mañana —se rió. Entonces, antes de poder protestar, su boca se estampó contra sus labios mientras se colocaba encima de ella, recargándose en sus codos.

La corriente eléctrica a la que se había acostumbrado, estaba presente y endulzaba el beso mucho más. Sintió que Edward lamió su labio inferior, buscando una entrada a su boda. Ella le brindó acceso y él profundizó el beso, haciendo una danza íntima con sus lenguas.

Riendo, ella empujó su pecho después de unos minutos de besos. Cuando la miró con una pregunta en sus ojos, ella le sonrió. —Puede que no necesite lavar mis dientes antes de besarte en la mañana, ¡pero tú sí! —Comenzó a reírse histéricamente y él le gruñó, viéndose realmente ofendido.

Su labio inferior resaltó en su rostro, haciendo un puchero, y dijo. —Bien. Ve a hacer lo que necesites hacer en el baño. Creo que iré a casa a lavar mis dientes para poder besar a mi novia como es debido. Quizás me dé una ducha mientras estoy ahí. Probablemente apesto tanto como mi aliento.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse de su reacción; era tan lindo. Se lo quitó de encima y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. —Sólo bromeaba. Lo siento, no pude resistirlo. No necesitas ir a casa a cepillar tus dientes. De hecho, no tienes permitido ir a tu casa. Tengo un cepillo de dientes extra que puedes usar, y si quieres, también te puedes duchar aquí. —Le guiñó el ojo y sintió una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios—. Hoy es domingo, así que probablemente se fue a pescar. Puedes tomar una ducha _conmigo_ si quieres.

Bella vio el deseo quemando en sus ojos mientras llevaba sus labios hacia los de él. Se mantuvo un par de centímetros arriba de él y sonrió. Repentinamente, sus manos la presionaron contra él. La besó por mucho tiempo con una pasión que igualaba a una explosión nuclear.

Después de un par de minutos de su sesión de besos, ella se levantó y fue a mirar por su ventana. La patrulla no estaba, justo como sospechaba, y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, dejando un camino de ropa detrás de ella.

Antes de estar completamente en el baño, sintió que llegaba detrás de ella y la volteaba, besándola con fuerza. Le regresó el beso con emoción mientras él la mantenía, ya desnuda, contra la pared. Sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, tocando sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones, y finalmente moviéndose entre sus piernas.

Sintió que sus rodillas se estremecían ante su toque, un segundo antes de cargarla en sus brazos y llevarlos al baño. La dejó en el asiento del baño antes de abrir la ducha y ajustar el agua. Una vez que el agua se calentó a un nivel tolerable, la volvió a cargar y entró a la ducha con ella.

Debieron pasar una hora en la dicha, tocándose, besándose y explorando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Pero demasiado pronto, el agua se enfrió y destruyó el ambiente.

Edward salió primero de la ducha, tomó una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de sí mismo. Entonces tomó otra toalla de la barra y se la ofreció a Bella. Ella salió de la tina y le dio la espalda. Mientras la rodeaba con la toalla, la abrazó, besando su cuello y mordiendo su oído.

—Bella, eres tan hermosa, increíble y perfecta. Jamás seré capaz de tener suficiente de ti. —Su voz era dura con deseo mientras terminaba de hablar.

Bella lo miró y sonrió. —Gracias Edward. Eres el hombre más increíble en este planeta y me alegra tanto que seas mío. Te quiero tanto que apenas lo soporto. —Con la toalla envuelta con seguridad alrededor de ella, le dio otro beso—. Y aunque odie decir esto, probablemente deberíamos vestirnos. Es una lástima cubrir ese sexy cuerpo tuyo, pero si vamos a hacer algo este día, es realmente necesario.

Se rio mientras se acercaba al lavabo y tomaba su cepillo de dientes. Antes de cepillar sus dientes, sacó un cepillo sin abrir del gabinete de medicina y se lo dio a Edward. Le sonrió y entonces dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios. —Gracias, hermosa. ¡Te amo!

—También te amo, Edward, ¡ahora mueve tu lindo trasero! —Le dio una nalgada antes de volver a cepillar sus dientes, con Edward copiándola rápidamente.

Después de que terminaron en el baño, fueron al cuarto de Bella. Tomó las ropas del suelo en su camino, riéndose de su intento de seducción.

Edward había traído un cambio de ropa, que comenzó a ponerse mientras Bella buscaba qué ponerse. Al fin, se decidió por un par de jeans y una blusa azul cielo y se vistió con velocidad dándole la espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su respiración se atoró en su garganta. Estaba absolutamente precioso.

Estaba usando un polo color verde oscuro, que resaltaba sus ojos, y un par de shorts. Su cabello, aún húmedo por la ducha, seguía despeinado encima de su cabeza y se encontró pasando sus dedos por él, antes de darse cuenta.

—Lindo, eres tan hermoso —le dijo sonriendo—. Sé que "hermoso" no es una palabra con la que describen a los hombres muy a menudo, pero realmente no hay otra palabra. Eres simplemente hermoso. —Se puso de puntitas y llevó sus labios a encontrarse con los de él. Él regresó su beso con reverencia, dejando su mano detrás de su cuello.

— ¿Aún quieres ir al prado? —preguntó. Sabía cuál sería su respuesta, pero aún quería preguntar.

— ¿Me contarás de tu sueño si nos quedamos aquí? —Cuando no respondió nada, continuó—. Entonces vamos al prado. Necesitas decirme qué pasó para poder saber cómo ayudarte. Te amo, Bella. Verte tan alterada anoche casi me destruyó. Si puedo evitar que eso pase de nuevo, lo haré. Pero no seré capaz de hacer eso a menos que me cuentes todo el sueño.

Bella suspiró y se volteó hacia la puerta. —Bien, vamos. Necesito tomar algo para desayunar antes de irnos. ¿Pudiste empacarnos un almuerzo?

Cuando negó con la cabeza, ella se rio. —Muy bien entonces, guapo, tienes trabajo que hacer. Hay que desayunar y entonces podemos ir a tu casa y hacer un almuerzo. Aún podemos llegar al prado a las diez si nos apresuramos.

Le sonrió y tomó su mano. Cuando la tomó, entrelazó sus dedos y lo llevó abajo. Rápidamente tomaron un tazón de cereal y entonces se fueron a casa de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... no duermo en noche de escuela por escribirtraducir capítulos. Espero les guste. Si les gustó, dejen review. Si me odian, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. Si saben leer en inglés, visiten el perfil de toocute24 para leer sus historias :3 Nos leemos pronto.**

_**~Lna**_


End file.
